Circumnavigation
by The Prime Minister
Summary: What happened to Lina-tachi after the end of Try? This story focuses on Zelgadis, his search for humanity, and his relationship with Amelia, as well as elaborating on the futher exploits of Lina, Gourry, and Xellos.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com.

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up.

Reviews are welcome!! 

**Circumnavigation  
by the Prime Minister**

She remembered the first time she ever saw him. It was so long ago that she could hardly recall having a different opinion of him than she had at present, but there it was. When she had first laid eyes on him she immediately thought him suspicious, with those strange eyes and wiry hair, not to mention the covering over his face. He had seemed shifty and selfish, and his motives were unclear to her. His stony skin and ruthlessness had scared her somewhat for quite a while, but she could not help but admire his swordsmanship and skill with sorcery. In time, she came to know the softer sides of him and began to understand some of his pain. Of course, she realized that most of his loneliness was self-inflicted. He seemed to take his appearance on much harsher terms than most people and that pained her. She couldn't remember exactly when it happened, but over time she became aware that she actually liked the way he looked. His hair was such a lovely color and even his stone features blushed. His smile was like no other she had ever seen, and soon the mere sight of him was enough to make her heart leap in her chest. She realized she cared about him far more deeply than she had meant to, and she wished desperately to make things better for him, to help him.

  
It had been somewhat difficult at first, since he had obviously been a little taken with Lina, but then again, who wasn't taken with Lina? Amelia liked the sorceress quite a bit herself. She knew that somewhere, deep down, Lina cared for her in return. At any rate, it just seemed sort of natural at the time that Zel would like Lina. Lina and Zel had power and agility in common, as well as a savvy sense of how the world worked. It was Lina that held the power, Lina in whom everyone believed. However, over time, Zelgadis seemed to realize, as Amelia did, that no small portion of Lina's heart belonged to Gourry. She didn't figure that Zelgadis had been too terribly devastated. He seemed too distant from everything to be deeply bothered that Lina didn't return his feelings. There was also the possibility that Zel's feelings hadn't been too intense to begin with.

  
She wondered for the millionth time what Zel thought of her. He blushed when she touched him accidentally, and he had been very upset whenever she was badly wounded. That had to mean that they were more than just friends, didn't it? She could take their parting as a promise of something more, couldn't she? The way his hand had touched hers as he turned away from her, his cold fingers gently trailing across the surface of her skin, still sent shivers up her spine when she thought about it. It was sort of inevitable, she figured, that she would care about him the way she did. After all, they had been together through so much, helped each other countless times. Of course, when they had met she had been so young, but years had passed, and although she knew he tired of her unfailing optimism and obsession with justice, she hoped he had come to see the woman she had become.

  
A quick calculation revealed that she had, in fact, known him for several years. How many had it been? Almost five, by her reckoning. The business with Darkstar had been nearly a year ago, and now he was almost nineteen. She also hadn't seen Zel for almost a year.  
Her mind's eye focused on the image of Zelgadis, his broad shoulders and narrow hips retreating as he walked out of the castle gates and into the wider world, away from her. He had stayed for a short while after accompanying her home, speaking to her seldom and looking at her even less often than that. Yet he had seen her home to her worried father and remained for a month or two, poring through the libraries and even accepting her help when she offered it. They often sat in the sun room off of her suite and chatted over tea, talking about life in general and what each of them wanted out of existence. She had been thrilled to discover that their interests coincided more often than not, although she wasn't certain he had realized it. Then one day he had decided he was not going to find the answer to his cure in the vast libraries of Seyruun. A sharp noise in the rooms down the hall from hers had brought her running, the sound of her feet pounding on the stone seeming ominous even to her own ears. She had thrown open the doors to see him bludgeoning his table into oblivion, screaming in mindless rage at the objects he was destroying.

  
she cried, and he turned bloodthirsty eyes upon her, chilling her to her very marrow. He was, at the moment, nothing but violence and ire given physical form. She thought that she had never fully realized the extent of his desperation until that moment when he stood in his room, staring at her like a caged animal. Fear caused her to recoil from him, and in that instant something in his face seemed to shatter. He had dropped the tattered remnants of the book he was holding and taken a step toward her. She flinched involuntarily and his face broke even further.

  
he rasped, holding his hands out halfway between them. I-I would never hurt you.

  
I know, she said, and realized that silent tears were rolling down her pink cheeks.

  
he repeated, dropping his hands before he came near her. I just can't live like this. I have to return to normal.

  
But it doesn't matter what you look like! she protested, her hands balling into fists at her sides. It can't change the way I feel about you?

  
His eyes glittered for a moment and his lips moved as if he would ask her something, but instead he lowered his head and sighed. It's not just about my freakish looks, he muttered.

  
You aren't freakish! she cried. You're beautiful!

  
His head shot up and he stared at her wide-eyed. 

  
She swallowed her nerves and took a step closer, raising her hand and placing her fingertips on his cheek ever so lightly. No one else looks like you do. You're handsome, with the way your eyes flash and the color of your skin.

  
But you don't know what it's like to feel someone touch your body and know that you aren't warm, that your harsh skin can't properly return their touch.

  
Tears gathered in her eyes again and she resisted the urge to throw her arms around him and beg him not to leave her. You're right, I don't. But I understand more than you think, Zelgadis.

  
Is that so?

  
She scowled. Why did he always have to be difficult? Yes! Besides, you're stronger this way. Conventional weapons can't hurt you. I don't have to worry about you.

  
You shouldn't worry about me anyway, he grunted, turning his face away from her as she retracted her hand. She sighed and looked at the floor.

  
But why do you have to leave?

  
When she looked up again he was looking her straight at her. Because I don't ever want to see that look of fear on your face directed at me ever again, he said solemnly. Before she could reply he had moved closer to her, reaching up and touching her hair lightly. It was the most intimate moment they had ever shared. I leave tomorrow, he murmured.

  
For how long?

  
For however long it takes me to find a cure.

  
They had parted then, she retreating to her room and sobbing her eyes out. She must have fallen asleep at some point in time, for when she came to it was morning. Fear had gripped her chest as she realized he might have departed and she sprang from her bed. She dashed down the hall and saw that his room was perfectly in order, with none of his belongings anywhere to be seen. He had left already, then? Turning, she sprinted down the twisting hallways of the palace, making her way to the entrance. She rounded a corner and caught a glimpse of him walking toward the gate, a small pack slung over his shoulder and his hood up. Gathering her energy, she bounded down the walk to him, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He whirled in surprise, his startled eyes piercing her as she looked up at him. You can't leave without saying goodbye, she growled, hurt.

  
You can't blame me for trying, he replied roughly.

  
I can too, she countered. Promise me you'll come back.

  
If I find a cure I'll be sure to visit.

  
That's not good enough. Promise me, Zelgadis!

  


  
She pressed her lips into an angry line and scowled. Reaching down, she took one of her bracelets off and pressed it into his hand. You can borrow this, she had said, staring at his bluish fingers curled around the pink fabric. But I want it back. When you've found what you're looking for be sure to return it to me.

  


  
I'll never forgive you if you don't, she interrupted.

  
He had smiled then, his sharp features turning gentle as he looked down at her. Very well, he muttered. I shall bring this back to you when I'm finished with my journey.

  
She replied with a grin of her own, squeezing his hand gently before releasing him. Be safe, Mister Zelgadis, she whispered, fighting back tears.

  
I'll do my best, he murmured back, and withdrew his hand.

  
She had watched him walk away from her, and even at present she wished him back with her just as fiercely as she had the day he had left. Oh, where on earth could he be? Wasn't a year enough time for him to find what he was looking for and return to her? Wouldn't he ever come back?

  
She shook her head at her memories and sighed, retreating back into her chambers as the light of the setting sun filtered in through the curtains.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xellos watched Amelia return inside as the sun began to drop below the horizon. He had heard her whisper Zelgadis' name to the wind and had a fairly clear idea what she was thinking about. A smile spread across his face and he chuckled to himself. Perhaps this mission would be easier than he anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

He smoothed a snarl from his features and bent his head. He had been in the service of the golden dragons for nearly half a year, and he felt certain that he was no closer to gaining access to the Clair Bible than he had been before. At times it seemed that the dragons were merely toying with him, taking glee in wasting his life. He knew they aged thousands of times more slowly than humans and as such were in no hurry to grant his request. In fact, he was lucky to have gained access to them at all. His only saving grace had been that Milgasia had remembered him as one of Lina's party so many years before. The dragons had granted him admittance, but insisted that he prove his worth before letting him see the Clair Bible. He knew that the information he needed was in there if only he could lay hands upon it.

  
A growl released itself from his throat and he glanced up at the sun beating down upon him. He was actually glad for his stone skin, for it meant he did not sunburn, which was fortunate for him. He had to go without his shirt most of the time, since it had become so tattered as to become fragile. His pants were more durable, but even these were becoming ragged. The dragons didn't care, however; they only cared that he finish his tasks as directed. A quick look at the pile before him told him that he was still very far from completion of his latest assignment. He still wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to be moving the pile of rocks, or what purpose it served for him to be doing so, but he certainly wasn't going to question the dragons. A slip now could mean disaster.

  
Little thoughts of Amelia began sneaking into his mind, as they always seemed to whenever he was fatigued. Sometimes he would find himself pondering her deeply blue eyes, or remembering the way her pink lips stretched in a smile. In his dreams she would occasionally call his name, and he would wake up sweating and weak. He scowled at himself. No, she deserved better than a monster. Her people would never truly accept him as he was. How could she fully accept him as he was? He wasn't even certain that his touch wouldn't bruise that endlessly supple, pale skin. Honestly, he wasn't even sure he wanted to touch her. Other things were more important, weren't they? Weren't many issues more pressing than one girl?

  
There were too many questions in his mind and too many doubts plagued his heart. He wanted to be a heartless swordsman, he wanted to care passionately about power, but his travels with Lina and the others had changed him somehow. Along the way he came to realize that perhaps caring for others took precedence over power, or maybe power was caring for others. Lina, for example, was as arrogant as a person could be, but she always looked after others when it mattered. She had learned much caring for others and had gathered substantial powers. Why, he saw her at her most powerful when she was saving someone, especially someone she cared deeply about, like Gourry.

  
The thought of the nearly brainless warrior brought an amused smile to his cold lips. He straightened and placed his hands on his lower back, stretching the kinks out of his muscles. His eyes narrowed in the bright sunlight and he brushed the wiry hair out of his eyes. It had been a long time since he had thought of Gourry. He supposed the big blonde man was his friend; they had certainly spent enough nights together keeping watch, silently staring into the flames. Sometimes it seemed to him that Gourry understood the big picture better than the rest of them, that he understood life better than the rest of them because he had no expectations, and the price of such knowledge was remembering the details. He realized he would do anything for Gourry, just as he knew that Gourry would do anything for him. Something stirred in his chest and he knew he missed Lina and the others. As soon as the thought passed through his mind images of Amelia sprang up again. He closed his eyes against them, feeling the wind beginning to blow cold on his skin. Autumn would be upon the mountains soon. As he pressed his eyes shut, his hand wandered to his belt, clutching the ornament that hung there. It was the only thing he had of her, and although it was worse for wear, he would return it to her. He realized suddenly how badly he actually wanted to return her bracelet to her. Perhaps she would touch him again, and he would see that soft, tender expression pass over her round features as she looked at him.

He pushed the feelings away from him angrily. Amelia was a nice girl and they were friends, nothing more. They could never be more. He should just forget about her while he was ahead and leave her with pleasant memories. Besides, he wasn't sure life with a chimera would be pleasant. He didn't know if he could have children, or how his body would function during intimacy. The last thing he wanted was to wound her, but it had been difficult not to initiate physical contact during his stay with her as it was. If he went back it would just be worse. His natural restraint and the fear he bore from his appearance had kept him from clutching her to him innumerable times, but the desire to hold her had been there nonetheless. He never would hold her, though, because even Amelia, as pure-hearted as she was, could never love a monster, a freak, like him.

  
He brought his hand down on one of the rocks, smashing it to pieces as frustration raged through him. He had to find that cure. It was the only key to his future happiness. Perhaps if he was fully human again Amelia could feel more than friendly towards him. His thoughts brought him back to his present situation, and he realized that if he didn't get the rocks moved there was no possible way he would gain access to the Clair Bible, and then there would never be a chance with Amelia for certain. He bent and put his arms around the large rock, grunting and straining as he began to push it across the valley.

  
Oh my goodness, a voice rang out behind him. That doesn't look like very much fun.

  
Zelgadis whipped around, eyes wide. He recognized the voice, but it couldn't be...

  
Do I have something on my face? Xellos said mildly, brushing at his cheek with a gloved hand.

  
Zelgadis breathed through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

  
You remember me! Xellos chortled, taking another step towards him. I'm so glad!

  
Like hell you are, Zelgadis spat. What do you want?

  
Xellos smiled slowly, the expression winding across his face like a serpent. I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I'd drop by, he replied mildly.

  
Like I believe that.

  
Xellos smiled more broadly and waved a hand in the air. Very well, then. Believe whatever you like.

  
Why are you here? Zelgadis continued. Xellos smiled so widely that Zelgadis thought his face would split, and as the taller man began to raise a finger to his lips he knew what the answer would be. Never mind, he snapped before Xellos could open his mouth. I already know that it's a secret.

  
Oh dear, Xellos replied, his benign smile dropping from his face. Am I becoming predictable?

  
Zelgadis groaned and shook his head. He studied the Monster for some time, eyes narrowed, but could discern nothing, as usual. 

Okay, what do you want from me?

  


  
You never show up unless you want someone to do something for you. What do you want from me?

  
Xellos looked from side to side and put a hand on the back of his neck, holding his staff in front of him horizontally. I was wondering if you'd like to have some tea with me, he said.

  
Zelgadis felt his mouth watering. Tea? He hadn't had tea for months. In fact, food had been hard to come by in the mountains. The dragons certainly didn't share whatever it was that they ate, and so he had been left to scavenge. He had been subsisting on a diet of fish, mushrooms, and the various kinds of lizards that lived among the rocks. he whispered.

  
Xellos smiled again. Yes. You seem as if you could use some. You have been working awfully hard, after all.

  
Zel scowled at the Monster. Is it poisoned? Drugged?

  
Xellos put a hand to his chest and opened his eyes wide. Zel shivered a little at the deep amethyst color and the slitted pupils, as he always did at the sight of evil eyes in such an innocent face. My goodness! You still think so poorly of me?

  
Of course. You're a goddamn Monster. I think you'd love nothing more than to hurt me.

  
Xellos' eyes narrowed but remained open, his smile growing and losing its mirth. Oh, dear Zelgadis, if I wanted you dead you would already be so. Zelgadis took a step back in spite of himself, fear slowly creeping through his limbs. He had let his anger get in the way of his better judgment and spoken rashly. He just hoped Xellos was still as easygoing as he remembered. Xellos studied Zelgadis for several more moments, then shut his eyes and smiled warmly. But don't worry. You're much more fun alive.

  
Zel said sharply. Lucky for me.

  
Very lucky, Xellos said brightly. Now, would you like tea?

  
Uh, sure, he said, scratching his head as Xellos plopped down unceremoniously on the ground and began whipping supplies out of the brown leather bag he wore. It was hard for him to remember sometimes that Xellos really was a Monster.

  
I imagine you're hungry as well, Xellos murmured, taking out a loaf of bread, a block of cheese, and various thin slices of meat wrapped in waxed paper. I don't suppose the dragons feed you well, if at all.

  
Zelgadis managed not to snatch the food directly from the Monster's hands and wolf it down immediately. He waited until everything was spread out before him on a little cloth, and only then did he serve himself. He even cut portions for Xellos, offering them to the trickster priest. Xellos laughed and shook his head. Oh, I ate already, thank you, he said brightly.

  
Do you things even need to eat?

  
If we're spending any length of time on the physical plane, yes. My body on this plane is just as much flesh as yours in some ways, and as such needs to be maintained somewhat. I can go for much longer without sustenance, however. Please, go ahead and begin eating. The tea will be ready shortly.

  
Thank you, Zel growled, eating quickly and neatly, always keeping an eye on the smiling man. Before long he had bread clutched in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, using every ounce of willpower he had not to break down and gobble everything up like a beast. Oh no, he wouldn't debase himself like that in front of someone like Xellos.

  
Xellos asked, daintily sipping on his own tea.

  
Zel replied.

  
And you're already sitting down. How convenient.

  
Zelgadis whispered, stopping his feeding and staring at Xellos. A slow dread began to creep through his veins, and suddenly the wind seemed to be much colder. What do you mean?

  
Xellos cocked his head and the amethyst irises appeared once again. His dark eyebrows lowered fractionally and he set his cup down, folding his hands in his lap. I have news you may be interested in.

  
What is it? Zelgadis urged, the dread no longer creeping through him but raging instead.

  
I'll give you the good news first. Gourry and Lina are fine. I saw them just a few days ago.

  
Fine, fine. I would expect no less from them. Just cut to the chase!

  
Xellos took a breath and leveled a gaze at him. Amelia's dying.

  
he shouted, standing within an instant. The lines of his body were tense as he clenched his fists and glared at Xellos. 

  
Xellos looked up at Zelgadis calmly and without mirth. Princess Amelia wil Tesla de Seyruun has fallen deathly ill.

  
Can't they cure her?

  


  
But she's in the white magic capital of the world! How could they not cure one simple illness?

  
I do not think that the illness is so simple, the Monster replied calmly.

  
Then what is it? Zel shrieked. What can be done?

  
Xellos sighed and examined his fingers. It appears to be some sort of curse, but it's one so old that no one can locate the anti curse. If she doesn't receive assistance she will die. Unfortunately only one person in this world is capable of helping her.

  
Who? Where can I find them? the chimera urged, eyes wide.

  
Xellos fixed the full force of his alien stare on the young man. Why, you, of course. You only need to ask the Clair Bible.

  
But I don't have access to it! Zel cried, gesturing angrily. The damn dragons won't let me look at it unless I finish all my tasks!

  
I can help you with that, Xellos replied smoothly. I am fairly certain I can convince them to let you take a look at it.

  
Zel felt even more helpless. He couldn't believe he had to rely on Xellos, of all people, for help. He knew there had to be more to this story, but he needed to decide if his mistrust of Xellos would take precedence over Amelia. It was trust Xellos or let Amelia die. There was no choice, really. Fine. What do you want from me?

  


  
I find that hard to believe.

  
Xellos shook his head. No, really, I need nothing in return.

  
I don't understand.

  
Xellos smiled. Let's just say it doesn't suit my purposes for you to let her die.

  
Then save her yourself!

  
You know as well as I that the dragons would rather have me kill them than lead me to the Clair Bible. You, on the other hand, can ask for Amelia's cure along with your own.

  
Zelgadis fell silent, fixing the Monster with an angry stare. He felt helpless, and of all the emotions that were churning within him at the moment, that one was the worst. He had to do what Xellos said. There didn't seem to be any other way. How can I- he began.

  
Trust me? Xellos finished, wiping off his teacup and placing it back in his bag. I don't know. That's up to you. But if you don't, the girl you care for will die. Is your distrust worth that price?

  
Damn you, Zelgadis growled.

  
Xellos tilted his chin. What? Why me? I'm not the one making this decision. I'm just the bearer of the news.

  
You're just doing this so that I'm in your debt.

  
Xellos chuckled and shook his head, picking up his staff and rising to his full height. He smiled coldly down at the chimera. My dear Zelgadis, your mortal debt is of no concern to me. I think you overestimate your own importance in the grand scheme of things.

  
Zel shivered in spite of himself, forcing his eyes to meet the wily stare of the Monster. Then why? he whispered.

  
Because you're closest, because Amelia shouldn't die.

  
There's more to this.

  
Xellos smiled, returning once again to being an unassuming priest. Of course. But it's all a secret.

  
Zelgadis swallowed the lump of apprehension that had risen in his throat and lowered his eyes. Very well.

  
Oh, you don't do this for me, make no mistake about that, Xellos continued. After all, it is you who cares for her, not I. He flashed Zelgadis another smile, then shaded his eyes against the sun. It seems as if we're about to have company.

  
Zelgadis looked up at the sky and noticed that the dragons had taken flight, circling them slowly high in the air. They must have sensed you.

  
They always do, Xellos said with a sigh, then waved at the dragons politely. he called out. I see you, Master Milgasia!

  
One of the dragons began to speed toward the ground, engulfed by a flash of light moments before impact. In the dragon's place stood a tall, blonde man. Good afternoon, Master Xellos, the dragon said.

  
Hello, Master Milgasia, Xellos said cheerfully. I trust you are well?

  
Milgasia scowled, his brown eyes seeming to burn beneath his golden brows. At the moment. To what do we owe this visit?

  
Xellos gestured towards Zelgadis and grinned. I believe you've been rather impolite to this young man. It seems as if he has been doing useless tasks for nearly half a year now.

  
Milgasia looked at Zelgadis, discomfort apparent on his face. We only meant to test his mettle, Xellos. He must be able to endure hardship to prove his worth. Only then will we grant him access to the Clair Bible.

  
Xellos planted the butt of his staff in the dirt and tapped his chin with the forefinger of his free hand. Hmm. I see. He stood silent for several moments, apparently thinking. The wiry hair on Zelgadis' head began to stand on end with the tension in the air. the Monster finally said, leveling a cool gaze at the dragon, What about if I vouch for him?

  
Milgasia began.

  
Xellos cocked his head. Is my word not enough for you and yours? he asked smoothly, the faintest of smiles touching his sculpted lips.  
Zelgadis watched as Milgasia stood his ground, sweat beginning to bead on the dragon's forehead. Xellos' smile grew slowly as the Monster studied the dragon. Milgasia's clenched fist began to shake. Very gradually Zelgadis realized that Xellos was gathering energy. The sheer power of the magic being amassed made his stomach lurch, and he understood for the first time how dangerous Xellos truly was. The Monster smiled tightly and raised a hand, pointing a finger at the sky. Milgasia made a noise low in his throat and Xellos laughed.  
You know, the Monster said, I can provide you with incentive, if you wish.

  
Milgasia closed his eyes and lowered his head. Very well. The human can see the Bible.

  
Xellos said brightly, clasping his staff with both hands. Thank you so much!

  
Zelgadis muttered, hoping that Milgasia would realize just how sorry he was.

  
Milgasia did not reply, only turned and began to walk up into the peaks of the mountains.

  
Shall we? Xellos asked sweetly, gesturing Zelgadis ahead with a sweep of his hand.

  
I suppose, Zel muttered, brushing the bracelet that hung from his belt for comfort. Something occurred to him and he turned, looking Xellos right in the face. The sunlight shone off of the Monster's thick, dark hair, the hue somewhat purple in the bright light. He called me human.

  
You are a human, Zelgadis. I think you're the only one that doesn't realize that.

  
Zelgadis narrowed his eyes at Xellos, but decided not to reply. He turned and followed Milgasia up the pathway, keeping his gaze fixed on the broad back in front of him. It seemed as if they climbed forever, but Zelgadis felt oddly energized. He was finally within reach of his goal and his belly was full, all because of a Monster. He had never liked Xellos, and now he was in his debt, perhaps. It occurred to him that it was possible there was no cure, or that he wouldn't be able to get it from the Bible. If that was the case, he would find a way to make Xellos pay. He trudged along Milgasia, so lost in his dark thoughts that he almost ran into the dragon when they stopped. Raising his eyes, he realized that they were standing on the same flat portion of rock that they had gathered at years ago. Amelia had nearly died a few yards from where he stood now. He could remember her blood covering the stones beneath, the pink fading from her soft, round cheeks. If Milgasia hadn't been there she would have died. A great feeling of gratitude welled up within him and he bowed his head, his heart heavy with thanks. He also recalled that he had been horribly wounded, his tough stone skin split. After the ordeal, on their way down from the mountains, she had leaned against him and cried. When he had asked her why, she only shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder. Later, after she had gone to bed, he had probed Lina for information. Lina, still drained from losing Gourry, had replied that Amelia had nearly lost something very dear to her. Only now was he beginning to wonder if that something had been him.

  
Milgasia turned and looked past him at Xellos, and he realized that his goal was only moments from being realized. Xellos said behind him. Will you lead him to it?

  
Milgasia pursed his lips for a moment before answering. Yes, I will. His brown eyes settled on Zelgadis and he managed a wan smile. Are you ready, young man?

  
Zel nodded and sent a suspicious look at Xellos. Yes, I'm ready.

  
Xellos chuckled, resting his chin on his chest. Don't fret, Zelgadis. Milgasia is too afraid of me to lead you astray. Although I do not know the way to the Bible myself, I can certainly find him within the labyrinth, and he would find it rather unpleasant if I should need to do so.

  
It's not Milgasia I'm worried about leading me astray, Zel growled.

  
Xellos laughed again. Yes, yes, he said. Your point is well taken. Now hurry back.

  
Milgasia sighed. Take my hand and do not let go until we reach the Bible, he cautioned.

  
Zelgadis scowled and blushed in embarrassment, but took the dragon's hand anyway. Milgasia started forward and put his hand through the rock. Zel followed, shuddering as the rock gave way on either side of him. He glanced back, nervous, and saw Xellos wave and smile. His lip twisted in exasperation, but then Xellos' form disappeared behind the wall of stone as he was pulled into the dimension in the mountain. Darkness and light swirled around him in disconcerting patterns, making his head spin and nauseating him slightly. Was this what Lina had seen upon entering the mountain?

  
He glanced to either side and saw the distant sparkling of crystals. His breathing echoed strangely around him, and he found himself squeezing Milgasia's hand. The darkness seemed to rise all about him and he flinched, involuntarily backing up. Please, calm yourself, Milgasia said softly.

  
This is a strange place, Zelgadis whispered. All around him he could feel emptiness and cold, and he desperately wanted to go back outside. Even dealing with Xellos was easier than this.

  
It will be better if we hurry, Milgasia said, gently tugging on Zel's hand.

  
Uh, yes, Zelgadis muttered, eyes wide as he tried to make sense of the sparkling crystals and pulsating lights. He glanced down and wished he hadn't, for he couldn't see anything beneath his feet. Shutting his eyes, he let Milgasia guide him, focusing on the dragon's warmth and steady breathing.

  
After what seemed like an eternity they stopped. the dragon said, raising a hand and pointing at a shining orb several feet away.

  
That's it? Zel said softly, eyes wide. That's the Clair Bible?

  
Yes. What you see before you is the source of infinite knowledge.

  
May I touch it? he breathed.

  
You must. It is the only way to access its contents.

  
Zelgadis took a step forward, slowly reaching out his hands. His palms were sweating and his entire body seemed to shake. Such violent trembling seized his fingers that he wasn't sure he was actually capable of holding the shimmering sphere that floated in front of him. He licked his lips and glanced back at Milgasia, who nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath, he clamped his hands down on either side of the orb, anticipation raging through him. Finally, after so many long years of waiting and frustration, he would finally learn how to cure his body. He readied himself for the bombardment of knowledge he was sure would come and received. . .nothing. He blinked in surprise, and suddenly was blinded by light coming from all directions. Holding up a forearm to shield his eyes, he squinted and looked about. It appeared that he was somewhere even stranger than the labyrinth dimension he had just wandered through with Milgasia. The light faded a bit and he lowered his arm, staring about him. Was he inside the Clair Bible? Was that what was going on? He seemed to be suspended in midair, in the middle of a vast emptiness. There were no shadows, no breezes, only light.

  
What is it you seek? a voice rang out, shaking the very fibers of his body.

  
Zelgadis replied, looking about to see if he could locate the source of the voice.

  
Cures of the body or the soul? the voice boomed.

  
Zelgadis frowned. He hadn't considered that. Body, I guess, he answered.

  
Tell me.

  
He cleared his throat and folded his hands neatly behind his back. I wish to return myself to a human, he declared.

  
It is not an easy process. There is no one spell or concoction, but a mixture of the two. First you must gather the ingredients for an astral purgative...

  
Zelgadis nodded as the voice continued, frantically memorizing every word. This was it, this was his cure! Soon he would be true flesh again and no longer a freak that people feared. Of course, Amelia didn't fear him, but she was special. . .

  
What other cure would you know?

  
There's a girl, Zelgadis muttered. She's very ill. Although she lives in Seyruun, no one knows how to cure her. I would have her live.

  
There was a long silence. It is no normal illness.

  
I thought not. Zelgadis breathed, hardly daring to blink for fear that he would miss something.

  
She is most likely under a curse, the voice said. She will die soon.

  
But how do I heal her? How do I break the curse? he demanded, and fell silent as the voice described the spell and procedure. His heart seemed to slow inside his chest as realization broke over him. When the voice stopped he stood perfectly still, feeling drained of strength and spirit, and before he knew what was happening he was being helped up by Milgasia.

  
Did you find what you sought after? the dragon said gently.

  
That and more than I bargained for, Zelgadis replied, allowing the dragon to aid him.

  
Come, we should make haste. The return journey is more strenuous.

  
Milgasia wasn't kidding. Zelgadis had a difficult time trying to follow the dragon. He felt so incredibly weak, as if he had been beaten to a pulp and barely survived. How had Lina been capable of coming back from such an experience and casting a spell that required the sort of strength the Ragna Blade used? He coughed and tried to keep his mind on his task, on moving forward, but before long he collapsed, the world turning black around him as he fell. He attempted to catch himself, but the floor beneath him seemed to open up and swallow him, and he fell, fell forever. . .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

When he came to he was lying on a slab of stone in the sunlight, a gentle breeze playing through his wiry hair. His surroundings were perfectly quiet, with only the rare song of distant birds breaking the silence. Sleep well? a cheerful voice asked, and he sat up with a groan, a hand on his head.

  
he growled, squinting and looking about. The Monster was seated on a rock a few feet away, paging through some sort of book. 

How long was I out?

  
A few hours.

  
Where's Milgasia?

  
He preferred to return to his own kind rather than remain, Xellos explained, sipping from a cup of tea and not looking up from his book. I trust you were able to get what you came for?

  
Yes, for all the good it does me, he snarled.

  
Xellos looked up from his reading. Oh, my. It didn't go so well, then? What's the problem?

  
I need a rare root. The problem is, the plant has been extinct for a thousand years.

  
Xellos sighed and closed the book, placing his teacup atop it. That's a shame, he said. Perhaps they have one preserved in Seyruun?

  
Zelgadis muttered.

  
You won't find out sitting here, Xellos pointed out.

  
Shut up.

  
The Monster broke out into a grin. I see you're coming back to your senses. Here, then, take this.

  
Zelgadis looked down at the bundle Xellos handed him. What the?

  
It's food. You'll need it for the hike down.

  
Why are you doing this? Zel asked.

  
Xellos' cheerful smile widened. That's a secret. See you in Seyruun.

  
Zelgadis opened his mouth to speak, but the Monster was already gone.

  
He had flown over the mountains and had been walking for several days, constantly angling towards Seyruun. He hadn't seen Xellos since the Monster's ever-mysterious disappearance, and he hoped he didn't see him again anytime soon. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to reaccustom himself to breathing through a face covering.

  
Mister Zelgadis! he heard a voice cry, and his blood ran cold. It was the same voice.

  
What do you want? he growled, turning around, expecting to come face to face with Xellos. Instead he found himself looking straight into a horse's eyes.

  
I was wondering if you'd prefer to ride to Seyruun. It would be much faster.

  
Zelgadis growled and glared at the Monster and the pair of horses. He should have known that he had been optimistic to assume that Xellos would leave him alone. In fact, when the priest wasn't pestering Lina, he knew that he seemed to be the second favorite. Xellos seemed to think it was fun to torment him. However, having the horses would save him a lot of time

  
If you don't decide quickly, Lina and Gourry will beat us there, Xellos added.

  
That caught Zelgadis' attention. What? They're coming?

  
Of course! Xellos replied brightly. After I left your side, I went directly to them and told them what was going on. They're headed to Seyruun as we speak.

  
How did you find them?

  
I've been in fairly close contact with Lina ever since the Darkstar incident. I even believe she may have forgiven me for knocking her out.

  
He sighed and pushed back his tattered hood, scratching his head. He never would understand Lina's strange fascination with the Monster, nor the Monster's obsession with Lina, but he supposed it wasn't really his concern. That, however, didn't change the fact that he didn't like the wolfish way Xellos watched Lina when she wasn't looking. Thinking about the situation for a few minutes, it occurred to him to ask something. So why aren't you with them? How come you're traveling with me?

  
Xellos settled into his saddle and tapped his chin with a gloved finger. That's a very good question. I suppose that I'd like to see you get to Seyruun safely.

  
Zelgadis scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Right, I just bet. You're lying out your teeth.

  
Xellos raised his eyebrows and looked at Zelgadis with slitted eyes. My, my, you really don't trust me, do you? Zelgadis shook his head, which caused the Monster to sigh. Well, that is the truth, mostly. I can't tell you the rest. Let's just say I need to help you poke around in Seyruun. Now please, take the horse.

  
Zel eyed Xellos' spindly horse skeptically, thinking that a horse like that definitely wouldn't be able to carry his weight. he grumbled and took a step forward.

  
Xellos laughed. Oh, dear me, he said. This is your horse. I don't think a little slip of a thing like this could carry you. He handed a rein to Zel and backed his own horse up a few steps. Zel's eyes widened as he found himself confronted with a huge draft horse, its powerful withers and broad back daunting in their size.

  
He whirled on the monster in a tizzy. What in the hell is this thing? he snapped.

  
Xellos cocked his head to the side. What? What's wrong with it?

  
Do you have any idea how sore I'm going to be? This thing's back is so huge I'll practically be doing the damn splits!

  
Xellos glanced from Zelgadis to the horse. I suppose it is a bit big, but it's the only thing I could find that could carry you. Can't you cast a healing spell on yourself once in a while?

  
Zelgadis didn't want to acknowledge the sense of Xellos' statement, so he continued on his tirade. Where the hell did you get the money for these horses, anyway? You didn't steal them did you?

  
Xellos sniffed and looked wounded. Of course not. Monsters have a certain amount of honor, you know. I rented them fair and square, with my own money. You could show a little bit of gratitude, you know.

  
And where did someone like you get money?

  
Xellos sighed and shook his head. I have collected various treasures in my travels throughout the years. I simply sold a few of them. Actually, I haven't made it through all the goods that Lina gave to me when I sold her my talismans. I suppose I still have a million or two left in those objects before I have to use my own treasure trove again.

  
Zelgadis breathed, dumbfounded. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised- if Lina had given it to the Monster, it was bound to be valuable.

  
Mister Zelgadis, we can't sit around here all day. If you would be so kind to mount your steed? Xellos asked sweetly, leaning over the pommel of his saddle.

  
I give up, Zel growled in return, shuffling over to his horse and scrambling atop it. You win for now, Xellos, but if you ever have any reason to leave my side, I think you should do so as quickly as possible.

  
I don't doubt that,Xellos said cheerfully.

  
Soon Zelgadis was settled and they started off for Seyruun once again.

  
It didn't take as long to get to Seyruun as Zelgadis had thought. The trip had also been moderately tolerable, with Xellos saying little and being surprisingly unantagonistic. It was easy for Zelgadis to forget that Xellos had multiple facets, just as any other living being, and those alternate sides to his personality had been revealed during their short journey together. In fact, if he hadn't known better, he would have thought the Monster was brooding. One evening, for example, the immortal had looked over at him, cup of tea in hand, and sighed. What do you think Miss Lina is doing right now? Xellos had asked.

  
Why don't you teleport over there and see? Zelgadis had snapped.

  
Xellos had fixed Zelgadis with a strangely wistful look and shook his head. No, I can imagine what she's doing, the Monster's cryptic reply had been, and they had sat in silence for the rest of the evening.

  
However, none of Xellos' good behavior could erase the multitudes of wrong that Zelgadis had felt had been done to him over the years. Soon he would have an opportunity to repay the trickster priest. Of course, he knew that what he was going to do would have no effect whatsoever on the Monster, but hopefully it would annoy him. That was, after all, the best that Zelgadis could hope for. If he could annoy Xellos he would feel that the debt of frustration had been repaid, at least in part.

  
Before long the tall white walls of Seyruun stood before them, their color so pure that it seemed as though they were constructed from pearl. The sight of them took Zelgadis' breath away for a moment as memories came flooding back to him. One night, when he had been feeling particularly melancholy, he had sat atop the ramparts and looked out on the countryside, wondering where his destiny lay. She, Amelia, had searched for him all night, finally finding him near dawn. For long moments she had stood next to him on the walls, the sound of her breathing soft even among the whispered noises of the awakening world. Finally she had reached down and laid a tentative hand upon his shoulder, sitting next to him, and they had watched the sun rise together, with not a word spoken. It was a memory he had treasured dearly for the past year away from her, and he knew he always would treasure it. Once again he had the presence of mind to wonder just what it was he felt for her.

  
Ah, beautiful Seyruun, Xellos murmured.

  
Zelgadis turned in the saddle and stared at the Monster. There it was again- that strange, wistful look upon his face. It was almost sad, in an odd way. He wondered if Monsters could feel sorrow. Doesn't the magic barrier affect you at all?

  
Of course not. Don't you remember the first time all of us were here together? Xellos replied with his trademark smile.

  
I try not to, Zelgadis growled, hunching back down in his saddle.

  
Well, the barrier doesn't affect me in the least. It barely affected Kanzel and Mazenda, and they were far lower in rank than I.

  
Point taken, Zel snapped, pulling up his hood. As much as he hated to admit it, the people of Seyruun were a good sort, and had accepted him during his stay. He didn't want to be recognized and be reminded that people actually did accept this monstrous, unnatural form of his. 

They dismounted and lead their horses into the city, moving through the bustling crowds towards the palace. The throngs of people were so dense that their progress was slow, each extra minute that passed feeling like a million years to Zelgadis. The thought of being so close to Amelia and yet so far was driving him mad. Why are there so many damn people? he snarled aloud.

  
Xellos chuckled behind him, reminding him that the Monster still accompanied him. Because the largest gathering of white magicians in over a thousand years is taking place here. After all, curing a princess of a curse is serious business, and I've heard a substantial reward has been offered to anyone who can save her life. Of course, a lot of people are here because they hope that reward is the Princess' hand in marriage.

  
Zelgadis roared, turning with a snap of his cape and glaring at Xellos.

  
Xellos shrank back a step or two and brought his hands up slightly. Princess Amelia is considered quite a prize, my dear Mister Zelgadis. Not only is she beautiful and passionate, but is powerful as a future ruler and as a sorceress. Many young men are here, diligently working on a cure so that they might win the right to court her once she heals.

  
I'll wager none of the others are only a third human, Zel muttered to himself.

  
Most likely not. However, that might be to their disadvantage, Xellos replied softly, his eyes opening and gleaming ominously.

  
I can't let her die, Zelgadis said more loudly, and began to pick up his pace. He had to see her, and it had to be as soon as possible. He could only hope that it wasn't already too late.

  
So it begins, he thought he heard Xellos say behind him, but the words were so soft that uncertainty won out and he ignored the statement. After all, getting to Amelia was all that really mattered.

  
After an hour of pushing through the crowds they reached the castle gate. Zelgadis smiled as the soldiers immediately recognized him. They crossed their spears and barred the way nonetheless, but it was what he expected. As he drew nearer he could see that their faces were stretched in grins.

  
Master Zelgadis, one of the soldiers said. What a pleasure to see you again.

  
Zel replied graciously. I fear that I have heard a disturbing rumor. Abroad the story is the Princess is deathly ill.

  
You're right, sir, the other soldier said. Princess Amelia has become quite weak. There isn't much hope for her.

  
Zelgadis did his best to ignore the tightening inside his chest, pursing his lips until he felt as if he could continue without seeming panicked. Well, then, he said gently. I would very much like to see her. After all, I came as soon as I heard what was happening.

  
Absolutely, sir. All I need is to see some identification.

  
Zel bit back an acerbic remark and reached down into his pocket, removing the pink bracelet that Amelia had given him. The soldiers glanced at one another and nodded. And your companion?

  
Zelgadis fought his best to keep the glee from his voice, but his lips twitched in his attempt not to smile. He leaned in closely to the guards, glancing back at Xellos. He's not my companion by my choice. In fact, I fear he is quite dangerous. You would serve your country well by keeping him out of the palace.

  
The soldiers nodded grimly and in unison, each fixing their eyes upon Xellos. They lifted their spears and Zelgadis passed between them with ease, still leading his horse. As soon as he was inside he turned, watching with secret delight as Xellos attempted to follow. The Monster only made it a few steps before being blocked by the spears of the guards. Er, pardon, Xellos said, glancing from side to side.

  
Sorry, mister, you cannot pass this point, one of the soldiers said.

  
Yes, you do not carry proof that you are a companion of the Princess, the other added.

  
I see, Xellos said slowly, fixing a cool, amethyst glare at Zelgadis. Very funny, human, he called out. But don't worry, I'll return the favor.

  
Not right away, Zelgadis replied with a smirk, reveling in the aggravation in the Monster's voice. He waved politely at the man stranded outside the castle walls and turned. He did not doubt that Xellos would simply teleport into the castle in a minute or two, but a minor victory was better than none at all. Still, he had to make his way to Amelia, for now she was the only thing that truly mattered.

  
Once inside the building he broke out into a run, shoving guards aside with all his might as he dashed through the hallways. Glancing up the staircase, he decided to forgo the steps in the interest of speed, quickly casting a levitation spell and rising into the air. He knew that a few moments wouldn't make a difference in her condition, but he couldn't bear the thought that he might miss something. The thought that he wanted to be there for her last few minutes of her awareness flickered in the depths of his mind, but for once he refused to give into negative thoughts. He was actually glad for the strength lent him by his unnatural body, otherwise he would have tired from beating soldiers out of his way and casting spells to speed his progress. Still, was she worth giving up his human body forever? Again he pushed his thoughts aside and focused on reaching her, chanting her name over and over again in his brain.

  
Despite his hurry, it seemed to take forever to reach her chambers. He knocked the guards out of the way and broke down the door in his haste, looking about to see where she was. Of course she wasn't in her sitting room, so he rushed through another set of doors to her bedroom. He flung the doors wide and froze in his tracks. There she was, lying on her bed, just as lovely as the day he had left her. No, she was more beautiful. Her hair had stayed the same, but she seemed somehow more regal than before, her features having matured during their separation. He wondered briefly if he could say if his own looks had improved during their time apart. he breathed, heedless of the soldiers amassing angrily at his back. There came no answer from the princess. 

  
I don't think she can hear you, Master Zelgadis, a deep voice said, and Zel realized that Prince Philionel sat by his daughter's bedside. The man's face was creased with worry, and he looked pale and haggard, very unlike the robust, vital man Zelgadis had known.

  
Hello, Prince Phil, Zel said quietly, approaching the bedside with slow, heavy steps. It felt as if someone was wrapping steel bands around his chest, making it difficult to breathe, and his hands would not stop shaking.

  
Thank you for coming, Phil replied softly. I know she would have loved to see you.

  
Zelgadis blushed in spite of himself and knelt by her bedside. Her round cheeks were flushed and her breath was coming in short, ragged gasps between her full, parted lips. he whispered, resisting the urge to brush some of her silky dark hair off of her forehead.

  
She fought it for a long time, but it finally overtook her last week. She's been like this ever since.

  
How long since she fell ill?

  
About two months ago. At first we just thought it was a fever, but then it became obvious that it was something else. When we tried to heal her it became evident that it was no simple illness. The only possible explanation is a curse.

  
It is a curse, Zelgadis explained. But I know how to cure her. I'm the only one who does.

  
Is this true? Phil breathed, piercing eyes fixed on Zelgadis.

  
Zel nodded slowly, eyes traveling down the length of Amelia's body, devouring every single detail of her, from the lashes of her eyes down to the cuticles of her graceful fingers. I will do everything in my power to save your daughter, Zelgadis answered.

  
Phil let out a whoop and moved around the bed, snatching Zelgadis up in his arms and giving the young man a bear hug. If Zel hadn't been part golem he was certain he would have had several ribs broken. I knew we could count on you! he boomed. Why, when she was first starting to understand what was happening to her, she said that you'd be back to help her. She had such faith in you, and I'm happy she did. I didn't think her belief was misplaced, and I'm glad to be proven right.

  
We'll see, Zel grumbled, detaching himself from the Prince's rough embrace. You should get some rest. You look like hell.  
Phil smiled and put a hand behind his head. I suppose it has been a while since I dared sleep the night through. It just didn't seem that there was anyone else truly worthy of watching over her. Now that you're here, though, I finally feel safe leaving her long enough to nap. Just promise me you'll fetch me if her condition should change in the least, for better or worse.

  
I promise, Zelgadis said, watching as Phil shooed the guards away.

  
Then I'll return after I've rested a bit, Phil announced. Take care of my daughter, Master Zelgadis.

  
Yes, Prince Phil, Zel answered, and waited until Phil had shut the doors. 

  
Once the prince was gone, Zel pulled up a chair, sitting so close to the bed that if he bent over he could rest his head on Amelia's ample chest. Her breathing was ragged but did not seem particularly weak. That would come, however. She would waste away and die if he didn't do something. For now, at least, it was enough just to be near her again. He wondered when it was that he had stopped seeing her as someone he needed to put up with and began to genuinely like her. He also wondered just how much he liked her. It tore him in pieces to know that she wasn't aware of him, even if he touched her or spoke to her. He wanted desperately for her to understand that he had returned, that she wouldn't face this horrible illness alone any longer. He would do his best to protect her, no matter what the cost. He might not know exactly what he felt for her, but he knew that he felt that much, at the very least. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and stroked her fingers, his touch so light it barely grazed her soft, supple skin. When she did not react at all he grew slightly more brave, daring to take her hand into his and curl his fingers around it. Her skin was smooth and unbelievably soft, the flesh warm against the cool stone of his fingers. He looked again at her face, her expression one of tormented sleep, and marveled at how even though she was in agony and unconscious, her features retained grace and beauty. What an amazing woman she was. He knew he would never find another like her. Not that he should get all worked up about it, he reminded himself. Regardless of his feelings toward her, she would still see him as nothing but the monster he was. He needed to remember that.

  
Feeling frustrated, he gently released her hand and stood, walking over to the windows. From his vantage he could see a good portion of Seyruun, and the sight brought back many memories of his time with Amelia before he had left on his quest. It seemed like a century ago, and yet it was yesterday at the very same time. . .

  
a voice said softly from behind him.

  
He whirled and saw Xellos sitting in the chair by Amelia's bedside, legs crossed and staff leaned against the bed. None of your business, Zelgadis growled.

  
That wasn't very nice of you to do what you did to me earlier, Xellos chastised.

  
I couldn't care less. You deserved it after all the games you've played with me.

  
Xellos inclined his head and smiled. I suppose you have a point. Still, it was exceedingly rude and more than a bit embarrassing.

  
Go rot in hell, Zel spat.

  
Feeling frisky? Xellos mused with a twisted grin. Very well, I'll play with you.

  
Zelgadis felt cold apprehension rip through his veins and he stopped in his tracks, staring at the Monster. What are you going to do? he whispered.

  
Xellos chuckled, swinging his leg back and forth. Don't worry, I won't hurt her, he said, standing and setting his staff on the floor.

  
Get away from her, Zel said softly.

  
Oh, but she's so very beautiful, Xellos said, tracing Amelia's jawline with a gloved finger. Her skin is like silk and her figure is absolutely splendid. The creator was generous with her when feminine features were handed out. He let his hand hover less than an inch above the fabric covering Amelia's substantial breasts, sighing. Hot rage flashed through Zelgadis, as well as anger at being so helpless

  
Leave her alone, Zel choked, voice strangled with pent-up emotion.

  
Just look at those lips, Xellos whispered, leaning closer to the princess. They're like strawberries. I wonder how they taste. Do you know?

  
Of course not, Zelgadis gurgled.

  
Xellos lowered his eyelids, gazing into Amelia's face. I didn't think so. I doubt these lips have ever been touched by a man's before, the Monster breathed. So very lovely.

  
Zelgadis felt his insides become as cold and hard as the rock his skin was made from as Xellos leaned down and kissed Amelia on the lips. He was so furious that he was paralyzed by his own emotion, forced to watch as Xellos drove his tongue into Amelia's mouth, holding her head steady with both hands. After what seemed like an eternity, Xellos raised his head, drawing the back of his glove over his mouth and wiping away the saliva from the kiss. Ah, yes, as sweet as I expected, he murmured with a smile.

  
You bastard! Zelgadis bellowed, his rage overcoming his horror. He rushed the Monster and grabbed him by the collar, pushing Xellos backward until he slammed into the stone wall of the room. Zelgadis drew back his fist and began to pound Xellos about the head and abdomen, using every ounce of fury he had against the immortal. How dare you do that to her?

  
Oh, plenty of women would willingly give themselves to me, I'm sure, Xellos murmured, seemingly heedless of how his face was beginning to swell from the beating.

  
Shut your filthy mouth! Zelgadis screeched, smashing Xellos right in the nose. When he pulled his fist back it was covered with black, oily blood.

  
Are you angry at me, Zelgadis? Xellos chortled. That's good. Be angry. Hate me. Use me as a focus for your rage, for doing so will prevent your feelings from eating you alive. Beat me more, my friend, until you have no hate left and are completely cleansed.

  
Zelgadis' eyes opened wide and he stared at Xellos in shock. Xellos was actually trying to make him feel better? The Monster had done this on purpose, just to help him stay sane? His reason returned to him and he released Xellos roughly, spitting on the floor next to him. Try something like that again and I'll kill you, so help me, Zelgadis snarled.

  
I have no intention of ever going through that again. It served its purpose, however, Xellos replied, wiping blood from his face and sliding down to the floor.

  
Zelgadis picked up the overturned chair and sat down on it, glaring at Xellos the entire time. Xellos stood after several moments of rest, the swelling in his face already receding. He brushed off his black cape and fixed Zelgadis with a long, level look. Zel snapped.

  
Gourry and Lina will be here in a few days. I suggest you begin your search for the root tomorrow. The curse is an astral one, as you know, and will only kill her more quickly as time passes.

  
I know, I know, Zelgadis growled, blinking as Xellos vanished into thin air. Once he was certain the Monster was gone he took Amelia's hand once again, pressing it between his own. He reached up and ran his fingers through her fine, dark hair. he breathed, hoping beyond hope that she could somehow feel him. He sat there for long hours, simply gazing into her face and grappling with his thoughts, until sleep finally claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Three days passed, and Zelgadis used the daytime to conduct his research. He went about his task relatively alone, telling Phil to send runners to every corner of the kingdom in order to locate the rare root. His hopes were still thinning, however. The only time he seemed to make progress was when Xellos would appear out of thin air, holding one ancient tome or another, always laying the book down on the table in front of him. How do you know what I'm looking for? Zelgadis finally snapped.

  
The Monster smiled brightly and shrugged a single shoulder. I know that while the Clair Bible told you what kind of spell you need, I doubt you were informed about the way to prepare the potion from the root. Of course, if you make it improperly, it will kill her for sure.

  
So what do you think you're doing?

  
Xellos' smile broadened and he did a little bow. I'm merely trying to help you out. After all, I have far greater. . .access. . .to rare books than you do, Mister Zelgadis.

  
Zel ground his teeth and glared at the priest, knowing that Xellos was right and hating every second of it. Matters weren't helped any by the fact that he knew that Xellos was enjoying the hate directed towards him, but there wasn't much that Zelgadis wanted to do about that. Let the Monster feed well while he could. Fine, leave it there, he growled, gesturing at the table. That way it can be with all the other useless books you've brought me.

  
Xellos raised an eyebrow and nodded. My, my, still so temperamental. I'm only trying to help.

  
And I still don't know why you're bothering, Zelgadis snarled.

  
Xellos sighed and shifted the grip on his staff. I've already told you, Mister Zelgadis, that it is not in my best interests for you to let her die.

  
That doesn't tell me anything about what you're planning.

  
I didn't intend that it should, the Monster said mildly. After all, what I'm planning has to stay secret for a little longer.

  
Which means that I should do the opposite of what you want me to.

  
Xellos cocked his head, tapping his cheek with a gloved finger. Well, you could, but how would you know that you weren't reacting exactly the way I hoped? No matter what course of action you take, you could still be playing right into my hands.

  
You monster, Zel hissed.

  
Xellos laughed. Yes, that's the idea, he said gaily. However, you needn't worry. I've already played my required role, and things are out of my hands. I'm on standby for a while yet, so you might as well let me help you.

  
But why?

  
Xellos sighed. Oh, poor mortals, trying to understand everything. Let's just say it amuses me.

  
I can tell, Zel mumbled, and watched as Xellos phased out of the physical plane.

  
He kept up his searching for several more hours, then realized it was time for him to relieve Phil. Shutting the dusty books with a loud clapping sound, he straightened his borrowed tunic and walked briskly back to Amelia's chambers. When he entered the room he noticed that Phil was slumped against Amelia's bedside table, fast asleep. The Prince's snores could be heard over the crackling of the fire, for the summer nights were beginning to carry autumn's chill. He walked over to Phil and gently placed a hand on the man's massive shoulder. 

Prince Phil, Zel said softly. Go to bed.

  
Phil snorted and sat up, blinking wearily. Eh? What?

  
It's late. You should go to bed, Zel repeated.

  
Phil peered at the clock on the mantle. Why, so it is, he murmured. I guess it's your turn to keep watch.

  
As if it does any good, Zel said, surprised at the bitterness in his own voice. He started when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

  
Don't give up, my boy, Phil said with a solemn smile. Amelia's pure heart and strength will see her through this. She will be even stronger now that you're by her side.

  


  
Phil's smile broadened, his close-set eyes twinkling. She missed you terribly while you were away. You were practically the only thing she talked about.

  
Amelia...missed me? he whispered.

  
Very, very much. I know that she can sense that you're here.

  
I hope so, Zelgadis murmured, glancing down at the sleeping princess.

  
Well, I'm off to bed. As always, let me know if her condition changes.

  
I will, Zel said, feeling himself go warm as Phil left the room. The doors shut and he could hear the guards outside rearrange themselves. He smirked as he wondered if they knew the princess' best defender was right at her side. Thinking of her, he turned to her and gazed down upon her, pulling up the chair. It pained him that she wouldn't open her eyes and smile at him, the deep blue pools sparkling as they took him in. he whispered, taking her hand and running a thumb over her knuckles. Her chest rose and fell beneath the pile of blankets, and he placed his other hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Her skin seemed unnaturally warm, but not enough for him to be worried. She was definitely fevered, but that was not what would take her life. His fingers caressed the smooth skin of her brow and he drew his touch down her temple and onto her cheek, closing his eyes so that he could better focus on the silky feel of her skin. He traced the curve of her eyelids and nostrils, running the pads of his fingers over the slight swell of her chin. She was so lovely, with those fine, dark eyebrows and rosy lips. Holding his breath, he let himself gently brush his fingers over those lips, amazed at how soft they were. It was as if he touched the fragile, soft petals of an exotic flower, and he was suddenly afraid that his heavy touch would damage her tender mouth. He didn't really know what sort of impact contact with him could have on a normal human. Still, impulse drove him on, and he stood from his chair and leaned over her, closing his eyes and lowering his face to hers. He soon was so close that he could feel her ragged breath on his face, the air warm and gentle on his skin. His nose brushed hers, and he knew that he only had to lower his face a fraction of an inch and he could taste her. He wondered what it would be like to feel her lips pressed to his, to share her breath and taste her. He had never kissed anyone before.

  
Suddenly he fell back in his chair, almost panting from the self-control it had taken to tear himself away from her. He wouldn't take advantage of her while she was sleeping; he wasn't that kind of man. Besides, she might be terrified of kissing a monster like him. No, if it was their destiny to kiss, he wanted her consent. It was the only way it could mean anything to either of them. Instead, he settled for gently gripping her hand and laying his head on her stomach, listening to her body's processes and hoping with all his heart that he could save her. Before long he was fast asleep.

  
A stirring awoke him, but sleep still muddled his mind. If he didn't know any differently he could have sworn there was a hand running through his wiry hair, gently stroking the unruly strands. He groaned and pushed himself up, blinking wearily. What the, he mumbled, looking around. Reaching up, he caught the hand and held it, staring at its smooth, pale skin. Amelia's skin. Awareness caught up with him in a rush and his head snapped around to stare at the princess. Blue sparkled at him from underneath half-lowered eyelids. he gasped, gripping her hand tightly. Oh, thank god you're all right!

  
Mister Zelgadis, she rasped. You came back.

  
Of course, he said, voice husky. But don't talk. Rest. Save your strength.

  
What. . .

  
he admonished, pressing a finger to her lips and involuntarily shuddering as he came in contact with her skin. I'm working on a cure. I'll save you, I promise.

  
His heart constricted inside his chest as she closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek and onto the pillow. A weak smile crossed her face, and he saw a shadow of her former vitality. The image wounded him deeply, making his blood run cold inside his veins. Thank you, Mister Zelgadis.

  
he said softly, reaching into a pocket and taking something out. I kept this with me every step of the way. He gently slid the pink bracelet over her hand and made sure it was in place. Her smile widened, but more tears also slid from her eyes.

  
Hold me, she whispered.

  
His cheeks burned, but he leaned forward awkwardly and embraced her. It was an ungainly position, making him feel like he pinned her rather than hugged her, but it was physical contact nonetheless. He could feel the rise and fall of her generous bosom against his chest as he held her, heat growing within him. What was wrong with him? He released her stiffly and began to stand up, then looked into her eyes. They were still half-closed, but her gaze shone at him and his heart leapt in his chest. Instead of pulling away, he found himself lowering his face to hers. She tilted her chin upward, meeting his motion, and he felt their breath mingle as his lips lightly brushed hers. A shudder ran the length of his body, and he thought things couldn't be more perfect, but then she tilted her head even further toward him. Something inside him broke and he pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips parted slightly and he could taste her saliva on his skin, could feel the warmth of her mouth against his. He let out a sigh through his nose and wished that moment would never end. She made a small noise and his innards quivered with joy, reveling in the velvety, warm feel of her before tenderly breaking away.

  
she breathed, her cheeks flushed a fabulous pink.

  
He tried to calm his own labored breathing and a small smile graced his features as he moved his fingers up to her forehead and smoothed the hair out of her face. he murmured in return. I will save you.

  
She smiled and nodded, the movement of her head nearly imperceptible. Her eyelids began to droop and panic raced through him. No, don't sleep yet. Your father will want to see you, he said, reaching for her hand and gripping it tightly.

  
she mouthed, and her eyelids drifted shut.

  
he choked, shaking her hand gently. He placed his free hand on her face, rubbing her cheek gently in an effort to wake her. Tears threatened to break free and he felt his whole body shake with grief. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't, especially not now.

  
It seems she has slipped back into a coma, a familiar voice said behind him, and he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

  
Zelgadis replied, voice thick. Did you have something to do with this?

  
The priest walked around to the other side of the massive bed and put a gloved hand on Amelia's forehead. I thought that she should know that you were there for her, he said gently. Therefore I shielded her astral form for a moment or two, giving her the strength to open her eyes and see you.

  
I don't want to owe you anything.

  
You don't. Just be sure that you know what you want.

  
Did you come here for something other than to throw me off-balance?

  
Xellos frowned slightly and put a finger to his chin. Well, I came here to tell you that Miss Lina and that Gourry fellow will arrive here tomorrow before noon. Whether or not that throws you off balance, only you can say.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Lina didn't know if she was ready to face them or not as she stood on the promontory overlooking Seyruun. After all, it had been a year and a half since she had seen them last, and things had changed. She hadn't changed so much, although she definitely felt a woman now, but her situation had certainly changed. Well, her situation with Gourry, to be more precise. She knew that he was only a few yards behind her, having wandered off into the woods to relieve himself. In the brief moments she had to herself, though, she found herself remembering how the new situation had begun.

  
It had started innocently enough. She had been with him for years and years, after all. They knew one another almost as well as they knew themselves, and had become very close. Gourry had told her that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, and she had never questioned his devotion, only his motives. She often wondered how she felt about him, but never found the answer. Even as she stood remembering she wasn't sure what her feelings for him were.

  
Of course, the trouble was that she knew there was an attraction. That was what had gotten her in this whole mess in the first place. Once again her mind strayed back to the night when everything had begun. She and Gourry had been mobbed by bandits on the road, and during the fight they had fallen into a stream. Lina blamed Gourry, since his airborne body was the reason she had plunged into the water in the first place, but at least they had won the battle. However, most of their supplies had been carried away, and they were too far from a town to make it to an inn. They took stock of what they still possessed and found only one blanket, which they immediately set out to dry. Night had fallen only half an hour later, and with the darkness came the cold. She had tended the fish by the fire while Gourry shook out a roll of canvas and constructed a shelter nearby, since the sky told of rain coming during the night. After eating and talking a while, they had grown weary and decided to retire. Gourry, ever a gentleman, had offered her the only blanket, which she accepted greedily. She wrapped herself up in it and snuggled into a ball on the ground under the shelter, aware of the large man huddled a few feet away. Sleep, however, did not find her, since she could feel Gourry's shivering and hear his teeth chattering. Rolling over, she asked him if he was cold, and he denied it several times. Finally giving up, she lifted the edge of the blanket and invited him in. He stripped of his armor and shirt, and when she demanded to know why he was bare-chested, he replied that his shirt was damp, and he didn't want to make her cold. Besides, he explained, body heat conducted better without clothing. What he said made sense, for once, and so she permitted him to cuddle close to her. That was her first mistake.  
Her second mistake was to snuggle back, oddly comforted by the feel of his long, warm, tight muscles against her body. The sheer size of him made her feel very safe, and she had actually turned and rested against his broad chest. His arms, hardened by a lifetime of wielding a sword, wrapped around her and pulled her closer, and soon they were both very warm. Then she noticed how he smelled, and that was what did her in. The next thing she knew, they were lovers.

  
She shook her head to rid it of the memory, which she considered a sappy sentimentality. Of course, that wasn't the only time she and Gourry had made love, that was for certain. In fact, she often looked forward to their nights together and had come to enjoy the physical aspect of their relationship. Still, they had been lovers for a while now, and the bonds they shared were beginning to chafe her. It was a bitter, bitter feeling to know that, on some level, she wanted to be free of him. She slipped a few strands of hair into her mouth and chewed angrily, scowling out at the horizon. There wasn't time to be dwelling on such things; she and Gourry had a duty to get to Seyruun and help their friends. She wondered how things were going between the Chimera and the Princess, since she hadn't seen either of them in about a year and a half. The last time the four of them had been together she could tell that Zelgadis had wanted to be on his way again, but he also obviously didn't want to leave Amelia. That was a pair that seemed improbable, unless one knew them well. They complemented one another, gave one another a reason to keep succeeding. A pang of jealousy twisted her gut. What sort of success was Gourry granting her? He was certainly a warm pair of arms, but he didn't challenge her on any level, and wasn't that what she needed? A challenge?

  
As if in answer to her thoughts, she felt the heaviness of the hair down her back lifted and cleared to the side as two hands gently gripped her shoulders and broke her balance to the rear. A soft voice whispered into her ear, the breath warm and sweet upon her lobe. Hello, Miss Lina.

  
An involuntary shiver ran through her and she freed herself from the touch, turning and backing up a few steps. Her ruby eyes narrowed slightly and took in the sight of the man in front of her. Good day, Xellos, she replied.

  
Xellos' charming face broke out in a grin and he gestured at the sky. Lovely weather, isn't it? he said brightly.

  
She glanced up at the heavens and shrugged. I guess. What are you doing here?

  
Aren't you happy to see me? he asked, tilting his head to the side, fine strands of his purple hair spreading out from his scalp as the wind blew through them.

  
I don't know. It depends on why you're here.

  
He sighed and shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. Oh, dear. Miss Lina, he murmured, stepping closer and cupping her cheek with a gloved hand, What would it take to make you happy to see me?

  
She hesitated in answering for a moment, analyzing the enigma that was Xellos. She was fairly certain Monsters couldn't love, so what did Xellos want with her? What did she want from him? She knew he wasn't mortal, but every time he appeared something inside her quivered. Was it the fact that she didn't know everything about him, that he was, perhaps, the challenge she was looking for? Hey, Xellos! a deep, jovial voice said from behind the monster, and Lina watched as a brief expression of...something...crossed the trickster priest's face.

  
Master Gourry, Xellos said with his customary smile. Beautiful day.

  
Gourry planted his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky. Sure is. How are you doing?

  
Xellos turned a hand palm-up and shrugged. The same as always, I suppose. Thank you for asking.

  
Oh, no problem, Gourry replied, smiling at the Monster. It just amazes me that someone as old as you are doesn't have any health problems.

  
Xellos' eyebrows furrowed again and he cracked an eye open at Lina, who put her hand to her forehead and groaned. Uh, my health is fine, thank you, Xellos muttered.

  
Gourry came up to the black-robed man and smacked him on the shoulder. he chortled, then reached down to adjust his belt.

  
Lina moaned.

  
Xellos glanced between the swordsman and the sorceress. Well, I suppose I should get going, he said nonchalantly.

  
Lina scowled and darted forward, grabbing a fistful of his cape. Wait just a minute, buster, she growled. Why did you come here in the first place?

  
Ah, well-

  
If you tell me it's a secret I'll kick your face in.

  
Xellos chuckled. It's because I wanted to make sure you would reach Seyruun today. Amelia worsens with every moment that passes.

  
Is it that bad? Gourry asked, coming to stand beside Lina. The sorceress released the Monster's cloak as Gourry placed his large hands on her shoulders.

  
Xellos replied. So, if you'll please pardon me, I'll be going back now.

  
Hold on a minute, Lina interjected. Why do you care about Amelia's life so much?

  
The sly smile returned to Xellos' face. It would be disastrous for Zelgadis to let Amelia die, especially with two dear friends so incredibly close. That, my dearest Lina, is all I can tell you.

  
And of course I don't like it, Lina said sharply in return. Still, what choice to we have? Ill Amelia is ill Amelia; we can't very well abandon her and Zel at a time like this, regardless of what little scheme you have brewing.

  
Hardly complimentary, Miss Lina, Xellos replied archly.

  
That might be, but as a Monster I somehow don't think you're fishing for compliments.

  
Xellos smiled slowly. You may have a point there, but that doesn't mean that even my kind wouldn't like to be flattered once in a while.

  
Lina shrugged, the motion freeing her from Gourry's grasp. For some reason she wasn't ready to let Xellos know the new dimensions to her relationship with the swordsman. Well, give me a reason to flatter you and I'll do it, she said quickly, then wished she hadn't spoken when she saw the sly look that crossed Xellos' face.

  
Ah, you tempt me, Miss Lina, he whispered, his amethyst eyes cracking open and taking in the entire sight of her, somehow making her feel as if she was being absorbed.

  
Didn't you say you had to go? she asked sharply, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

  
So I did, the Monster replied brightly. He bowed to Gourry and took Lina's hand, kissing it gently. Until tonight, then, he whispered, his strangely colored eyes boring into hers once again.

  
Gourry said with a wave, and the two of them watched as Xellos vanished with a dark shimmering in the air.

  
We'd better get moving, Lina said to Gourry. I think we should get to Seyruun and Amelia as quickly as possible.

  
Why's that?

  
Lina choked back the urge to strangle the blonde man, but took a deep breath and composed herself instead. Because, Gourry, I have a terrible feeling about all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

He stroked the soft skin of her hand over and over again with his thumb, heedless of his actions as he stared intently at her face. What had the kiss meant? Was it just a strange moment brought on by her fever? Had she been sincere when she pressed her tender, sweet lips against his? he whispered for the millionth time. No, there was no way she could have meant it. She was ill and weak, and had merely been responding to him. Most likely she had been caught up in some sort of fever dream, and that was that. She wasn't attracted to him, she couldn't be attracted to a monstrosity like him. The reminder that his cure and hers needed similar, rare ingredients snuck into his brain, and he wondered what he would choose. If he was only able to get his hands on one root, which option would he pick? Would he cure himself and let her die, or heal her and live forever in his godforsaken chimera body? Either way, there would be no chance with her. Something inside him hardened. It was better that way, really. A warrior did not need trivial things like love, especially not a heartless swordsman like him. He wondered where along his path he decided he would like to be with her. Caught up in a tangle of conflicting emotions, he pressed her hand to his forehead and sighed.

  
He heard the pounding footsteps in the hall and dropped her hand a split second before the doors were flung open violently. Now what the hell is going on here? a woman's voice bellowed, making Zelgadis wince at the sound.

  
Now, Lina, Amelia's sick! a man's deep tones followed, and the pair stepped into the room, flanked by guards.

  
Zel closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. Does Prince Phil know you're here? he grumbled.

  
Why? Should we have asked? Gourry said, glancing from side to side at the armed guards. He had his sword drawn and was facing down with them warily.

  
No. We're Amelia's friends and we have every right to be here! Lina proclaimed, shouldering the surprised guards aside. She stormed over to Amelia's bedside, forcing Zel out of the way. Planting her hands on the mattress, she lowered her head near Amelia's. she shouted, nearly splitting Zelgadis' eardrums. Wake up!

  
If she couldn't hear you before, she really can't now, Gourry grumbled, sheathing his sword and ambling over to the bed.

  
And yelling at her will not wake her, a smooth voice said from the shadows. All three whirled to see Xellos materialize and walk toward them, his staff clicking hollowly against the marble floor.

  
Xellos! What are you doing here? Lina said with a scowl.

  
She was met with a benign smile and a tilt of his head. Did you know that you ask me that question nearly every time I see you? he replied brightly.

  
He's always here, Lina, Zelgadis grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He's been here ever since I arrived. He sighed and lowered his chin. He's also right, though. Nothing can wake her up now. She's gotten a lot worse these past few days.

  
Xellos strolled past them and placed a gloved hand on the princess' forehead. Yes, I'd say she doesn't have much longer, he stated calmly, standing up straight and readjusting his glove. You all had better hurry if you want to find her cure.

  
But what's wrong with her? Gourry asked, looking down at Amelia with concern.

  
A curse from the astral plane, Zelgadis explained, fingering the stone ridges on his chin. Whatever's harming her is too strong to be destroyed by an astral attack because it's linked to her astral form. However, there's a root that we can use to weaken her body's ties to her astral form, which should give us enough room to break the curse.

  
How did you find this out? Lina said softly, ruby eyes looking at Zelgadis levelly.

  
He was granted access to the Clair Bible, Xellos offered with a gesture of his hand. He was also told how to cure his own affliction.

  
Really, Zel? That's great! Lina said with a smile, clapping the chimera on the shoulder.

  
There are...complications... Zelgadis murmured. I need to use the root in my cure, too. On top of that, the plant that the root comes from has been extinct for hundreds of years. Our only chance is to find a preserved specimen from somewhere.

  
Gourry blinked and looked from face to face while Lina fell silent, lost in thought. Zelgadis examined the two flatly, face betraying nothing of his inner turmoil. Xellos said after several moments of quiet thought, There are three of you now. The search should go much more quickly with increased numbers.

  
How long, Xellos? Lina blurted, stomping over to the Monster. How long do we have before we're too late?

  
Xellos' eyes opened a crack and he smiled warmly at her. A predatory expression crossed his face for a moment, and Zelgadis remembered how much he hated the Monster, and how fascinated the Monster was with Lina. Perhaps this was all just a dangerous game. Before he could say anything, however, the expression passed from Xellos' smooth features and the moment was lost.

  
I give you four days. If you have not found the root by then in some form or another, I'm afraid the Princess will pass from this world entirely.

  
Then we had better get moving, Lina said. Are you going to help, Xellos?

  
Xellos replied, taking a step back as Lina moved forward and took up his entire field of vision. Well, that's sort of against the rules...

  
She reached up and wrapped her fist in his black cloak. What rules, Xellos? And when have you ever played by them? she growled.

But, Miss Lina, he protested, hands hovering above her clenched fists.

  
She gave him a good shake, nearly making him drop his staff. I asked you if you were going to help! she bellowed, shaking him even more vigorously.

  
Xellos grinned as his head snapped back and forth with the motion. he stammered in between shakings. Suddenly he reached out with an arm and scooped her against him for a split second. An expression of surprise and a blush crossed her face as she looked up at him. He leaned down very close to her and whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, Very well, Miss Lina.

  
Zelgadis scowled at Lina's wide-eyed countenance, an expression that deepened when he saw Gourry's posture stiffen across the room. Something was going on. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something that he wasn't being told.

  
Just as suddenly as he had gripped her, Xellos released Lina and took a few steps away, throwing an unreadable glance at the swordsman across the room. Lina gathered her hands to her chest and backed towards Gourry until the large man came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders protectively. Xellos smiled with what Zelgadis could only describe as glee. The priest turned to the chimera, the smile still on his face. Did you hear that, Mister Zelgadis? Xellos chortled. I guess I'm going to help you now!

  
Oh, lovely, Zel muttered, throwing a glance at the unconscious princess.

  
Now, now, don't be a grouch, Xellos chided, gripping his staff tightly and leaning against it as his eyes opened just enough for Zel to see the glittering of amethyst irises. With me assisting you we will most likely find the cure in no time!

  
Zel heard Lina grumble from several feet away. You're probably the one that put the damn curse on her in the first place, she snarled, and something inside Zelgadis' abdomen tightened as the Monster's eyebrows raised fractionally and more amethyst was revealed from underneath his eyelids.

  
Once again, you are hardly complimentary towards me, Miss Lina, Xellos said.

  
Lina took a step closer to Gourry and scowled in return. And I already told you that I don't care. Monsters don't need compliments.

  
That doesn't mean we don't enjoy being highly thought of.

  
Uh, is this helping Amelia at all? Gourry interrupted, gesturing toward the princess.

  
Zel glanced at the bed again, but not so quickly that he missed the strange, long look that passed between the sorceress and the trickster priest. You're right, Gourry, he offered, trying to seem casual as he walked over to the bedside and stared down into Amelia's pain-tightened face. I'll see her well again, even if it means teaming up with the likes of Xellos.

  
Lina clasped her hands to her chest and batted her eyes in a mocking fashion. Oh isn't this sweet? she chirped. Her expression suddenly went hard, and she planted her hands on her hips. Not one bit of these speeches are doing anyone any good! Let's just get on with it?

  
I'll fetch refreshments and meet you in the library, Xellos said, and winked out of sight a split second later.

  
If he wasn't such a weirdo he'd make a great manservant, Lina muttered under her breath.

  
Zel gazed at Amelia again with a sigh, unconsciously rubbing the soft skin of her arm with his thumb. Why did you have to get him involved? he muttered to Lina.

  
Excuse me? He was already here for quite a while before we showed up! Lina protested.

  
You KNOW I hate the sight of him.

  
Listen, none of us are happy to see him, but he knows more about this world than anyone else we know. He's lived in it for at least a thousand years, and I think we should use that to our advantage. After all, we didn't even know this damn plant existed before you went to see the Clair Bible, Zel, but I suspect Xellos knows more than he lets on.

  
Isn't that always the case? Everything's a secret with that bastard.

  
The best-kept secrets are the secrets that are best left secrets, Xellos said, rematerializing in the room. I see that you've chosen to begin your research with a healthy round of bickering.

  
Lina blushed and looked at the floor, while Zelgadis' face twisted into a snarl. Why are you here? You're supposed to be in the library, Zel growled.

  
I brought the food and drink there, and found you all amazingly absent. I decided to see what was keeping you, since time is of the essence.

  
Lina scowled and Zel opened his mouth to speak, but all were cut off. He's right, guys, Gourry said, arms crossed over his chest. Amelia is what matters here, not everybody's opinion of Xellos.

  
Xellos executed a little bow in the swordsman's direction. Thank you, Master Gourry, the Monster said. Now, is this little discussion over, or should I begin alone?

  
Zelgadis, fists clenched in silent fury, shouldered Xellos aside and stormed out of the room. A few steps into the corridor he stopped, yelling over his shoulder, Well? Are you all coming or not?

  
Yeah, yeah, Lina grumbled, and trotted out the door after him.

  
Xellos moved over to Amelia and stroked her cheek. So beautiful, he murmured, but his eyes were not directed at the Princess. Gourry followed his gaze in the direction Lina had left.

  
You coming? Gourry said, voice a bit sharp around the edges and a slight scowl marring his handsome features.

  
I'll be there directly, Xellos replied, a small smile winding across his face as he watched Gourry leave the room.

  
Three days later they were in yet another library, poring through countless rounds of ancient books and manuscripts. They had found few references to the root, and no information as to where one might be located. This is ridiculous, Lina sighed, leaning back in her chair and propping her heels up on the table. There's no way we're going to find this thing in time! Heck, it's already been several days, and we still don't know where to find one. Even if we did know where the root was, we'd still have to go there, get it, and come all the way back. There just isn't any way that we can possibly do thing.

  
I thought I was the negative one, Zel murmured. However, I refuse to listen to this. Amelia will not die, do you understand?

  
Lina took her heels off the table and turned to him, eyes wide. Zel, she's our friend and we all care about her. We're doing everything we can.

  
Zelgadis brought his fist down on the table so hard that the books on it jumped a fraction of an inch. It's not good enough. We have to cure her.

  
Gourry sat back in his char and studied the chimera for long moments. I think I understand, Zel, and we'll do everything we can, he said softly.

  
Lina looked back and forth between the two men, a slight frown of confusion on her brow. She sighed and glanced around at the gloomy interior of the library, watching the dust motes float around in the sparse beams of daylight. She was about to comment on the inadequacy of the place when Xellos materialized out of nothingness, holding a stack of books. he said brightly. I found these and thought they might be useful.

  
Zelgadis nearly pushed Xellos over in his rush to get to the new tomes of knowledge. The Monster staggered back with a smile on his face and watched as Zelgadis opened the books greedily. A few seconds later the light drained out of the young man's face and he slammed the book shut angrily, glaring at Xellos with unrestrained hatred. What in the hell is this supposed to be, a joke? I can't read this!

  
Xellos shrugged and took a seat next to Lina, leaning over her shoulder as she picked up the book Zelgadis had closed, thumbing through the pages. Very funny, Xellos, she growled.

  
What's the matter? Gourry asked from across the table, leaning to see better.

  
These books are in a language we can't read, Lina replied. Where did these come from?

  
Xellos sat back in his chair and tapped a finger against his chin. Well, they were in some ruins on one of the southern continents in one of the cities I destroyed a thousand years ago. I remembered that I didn't demolish the library because it was very extensive, comprehensive, and well-decorated. I apologize for the wait- I had to teleport under several hundred feet of rock, and it took a few times before I actually got into the library itself.

  
The anger in Zel's face abated somewhat and he snatched one of the other books. So these books are from the time when the root was still widely in use, before its extinction, he murmured, interest renewed.

  
But what good does that do if we can't read them? Gourry asked, fingering one of the dusty covers.

  
You can barely read anyway, Zel muttered under his breath.

  
Gourry protested. I read fine!

  
I'm sure you do, Gourry. Just calm down, Lina interjected.

  
Xellos tried, raising his hand a little.

  
I'm perfectly calm, Lina. Zel's just uptight, I think.

  
But I can- Xellos attempted again.

  
He's always uptight, Gourry.

  
What? I am not! You're just so damn lazy that it seems like I am!

  
Excuse me, Xellos said a little more loudly.

  
I am NOT lazy! Lina shouted. I do more work than anyone else here!

  
I live on the job! Gourry replied.

  
And I've been here for weeks trying to find this damn cure, so don't you dare talk to me about working hard!

  
Xellos sighed and grabbed Gourry's outstretched hand, placing it squarely on Lina's breast. Silence fell instantly as Gourry's cheeks became red and Lina stared at him in shock, mouth dropping open. How dare you! Lina screeched, and punched Gourry right in the face. The swordsman's chair fell over with him still in it, and for several moments silence reigned supreme, with only Gourry's whimperings to break the quiet.

  
Now, as I was trying to say, I am able to read these texts, Xellos said pleasantly.

  
Lina and Zelgadis blinked at him. 

  
I said I can read the language these books are written in. I've been trying to tell you, but you all were arguing too loudly, the Monster replied.

  
That was just a stunt to get our attention? Lina howled. How dare you? She pounced on Xellos like a cat, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting him in a powerful head lock. Xellos smiled, eyes shut, and sighed as she yanked him this way and that.

  
Uh, I think he likes that, Zelgadis muttered, an expression of discomfort on his face.

  
I don't think you're hurting him enough, Gourry grumbled, rising from the floor. Let me have a shot at it.

  
Oh dear, Xellos said. I don't believe that is necessary, Master Gourry.

  
Yeah, Gourry. I'M the one that was violated! Lina proclaimed, tightening her grip on the trickster priest.

  
A gurgling noise came from Xellos' throat. It might have been laughter, or perhaps he was trying to say something, but Lina was holding him so tightly it was impossible to discern.

  
Are we done yet, or are you going to kill him before he can read us these books? Zel asked acidly, eyes fixed coldly on the Monster's face, which was quickly going purple.

  
Oh, right, Lina said, and promptly released the man.

  
Xellos gasped for a few moments, rubbing his neck, then turned a beaming smile on Lina. You certainly are strong, he wheezed.

  
Lina closed her eyes and tilted her nose up in the air. Of course, she said haughtily. Now read us the damn books!

  
Yes, yes, the Monster rasped, picking up one of the heavier books. He frowned slightly and paged through it for a while. The other three watched intently, the silence heavy over all of them as Xellos skimmed the text. At one point his eyebrows raised fractionally, which made Zelgadis jump out of his seat.

  
What? What did you find? the chimera demanded.

  
Xellos opened an eye a crack and looked at the young man coolly. Oh, just something that might be of use at a later date. It has nothing to do with our current problem, however.

  
Zelgadis' face fell and he sat back down in his chair heavily. Fine. Hurry it up.

  
Xellos nodded and continued his examination, moving from one book to the next as the others watched. Finally he sighed and put them down. No good, he sighed, glancing at the windows.

  
What do you mean, no good'? Zelgadis growled.

  
I mean I didn't find anything that mentions that root, he said with another glance at the waning light. And I'm afraid I need to go now.

  
Wait a second! Lina interjected. You have to go? You're going to leave us hanging?

  
Just let him go, Lina, Gourry said, voice edged with coldness.

  
I'm afraid I am being called. I have taken too much time away from my duties to assist all of you as it is, Xellos replied with a sigh.

  
But you can't! What if we run into more things we can't read? Lina continued.

  
Xellos shook his head and began to rise, when Lina curled her fists in his cloak and pulled him down to her level. She growled at him inarticulately, giving him a shake every now and then. Xellos smiled and leaned in kissing her on the cheek. I'm sorry, Miss Lina. I'm sure you'll make do, he said quietly, and detached himself from her gently.

  
Zelgadis heard a low noise and glanced over at Gourry, whose face was lined with ire. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the Monster and Lina, and an idea began to take shape. I agree, Lina. We'll be fine without his tainted assistance, Zel proclaimed. Get out of here, Xellos.

  
The trickster priest raised an eyebrow. I will try to be back by tomorrow evening. If you haven't found it by then, I'm afraid she won't make it.

  
We'll find something, Lina said, turning her back on the tall man.

  
I'm sure, Xellos murmured, and disappeared.

  
Lina sighed and fingered the books on the table, glancing at Gourry. Her eyes locked with his for several moments, and Zelgadis could tell a silent battle was being waged, although he had no clue what it could be about. Finally Gourry glanced away, but looked back at her quickly, and she relaxed and leaned against the back of her chair. Are you two ready? Zel asked, wondering what exactly was going on.

  
Yeah, let's have at it, Lina said, grabbing the books Xellos had left behind.

  
You can't read that, Zel reminded her.

  
Doesn't matter. It still has pictures. Maybe there's a picture or something that he missed.

  
Suit yourself, just don't waste our time. We have precious little of it left.

  
I know, Lina growled, burying her face more deeply in the book.

  
I'll go get us something to eat, Gourry offered. I'm not even going to attempt to read a language I don't know.

  
Good idea, Zel muttered, picking up another book from the pile. Soon he was lost in thought, and it wasn't long before he forgot the strange tension between the other three people had even existed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Dawn found him alone, sitting with Amelia as he always did. The morning was so young that he knew he wouldn't be disturbed, and so he had taken the liberty of holding her hand in his. He smiled ruefully as he fingered her palm; she was a princess, and yet her hands were not completely smooth. Small calluses here and there showed that she was a woman that would not depend on others to do the work for her. Of course, he had known that already. She was courageous and strong, yet tender and gentle as well. Womanhood was just settling upon her when he had left, and now, perhaps, he would always be left to wonder what sort of woman she would have become. I'm sorry, Amelia, he whispered, leaning forward and smoothing the hair off of her pale forehead. Her face had lost significant weight in the past days, and those apple-cheeks he had become fond of had all but disappeared. He wished he would have known what to say to her before he left. He wished he would have known how he felt. None of that might matter now, not unless some sort of miracle happened. They had searched in the texts in the final library until they fell asleep face-down in their books. Zel had roused Gourry, who had gently picked up Lina and taken her back to the palace. He had followed a few moments afterward, having needed the time alone to fully comprehend the scope of their failure and what it could mean to him. Tears had nearly formed in his eyes, something that hadn't happened in so long he couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He didn't want to admit defeat, and yet there was no other option. A bitter smile crossed his lips- funny how little his appearance or worries mattered when her life was on the line. It was actually quite easy to forget about his prior concern when Amelia's survival was in question.

  
His mind wandered to several nights before, when she had kissed him. At least that's how he remembered it, but he was aware that memory could play tricks. All he wanted was a second chance, to see what was possible. It occurred to him that he might not mind surrendering himself and his hangups to her. Feeling exceedingly bold, he closed his eyes and rested his head on her flat stomach. He was aware of the slow rise and fall of her chest, and he could hear the inner workings of her abdomen. Please fight, he murmured, feeling the weight of the situation bearing down upon him.

  
There was some sort of drumming outside and he started upright, looking around in alarm until he realized it was just the signal for the changing of the guard. He sighed and squeezed her hand tightly. Soon it would be time for him to tell Phil of their failure; that was not a moment he was looking forward to. Not only would Phil be heartbroken, but it would also make the situation more real, somehow. Zelgadis shut his eyes against the pain welling up inside of him and clenched his teeth. He had lost her before they had even begun.

  
He sat there for several more hours, waving away breakfast and mulling over all the thousands of little instances he had shared with the woman in front of him. Finally the clock struck ten, and Zelgadis knew that Philionel would be taking his morning break. It was as good a time as any to tell him. He knew the prince would want to be with his daughter in her last moments. He squeezed Amelia's hand one last time and cleared the bangs from her forehead, taking a deep breath and kissing her so lightly on the forehead that his lips barely even grazed her skin. Taking a few steps back, he looked at her again for a long moment before forcing himself to turn and walk out the door.

  
Zelgadis could have sworn that Phil already knew what he was going to say when he walked in the room. How is she? Phil asked urgently, pushing aside a pile of papers and planting his hands on the desk.

  
I don't really know how to say this, Zelgadis said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

  
Just say it. You know you don't need to mince words with me, Phil replied, a worried smile breaking across his bristly face.

  
Yes, sir, Zel said, taking a deep breath. We couldn't find the key ingredient.

  


  
We looked everywhere we could think of. We even managed to get our hands on some ancient books from libraries buried for centuries. Still, there was little mention of the root, and no clues as to where we might find it. The plant is most likely extinct, which is why none of us have ever heard of it before.

  
Can't you cast the spell without the root?

  
We can cast part of it. However, without the link between her and her astral form weakened, it would mostly likely destroy her.

  
Well, why don't we try that?

  
Zelgadis crossed his arms over his chest and he stared at the carpet. The chances of us not killing her are as great as the likelihood that she'll pull out of this on her own. What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that it's a choice between a peaceful death and an extremely painful one.

  
Phil was silent for a few moments, then nodded slowly. I see, he muttered.

  
I refuse to hurt her, Zel said, meeting Phil's gaze.

  
The Prince smiled sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. Of course not. None of us would.

  
I'm sorry.

  
So am I, my boy, so am I, Phil said, and sank down in his chair, putting his face in a large hand as his shoulders began to shake.

  
Zel used every ounce of discipline he had towards not following Phil's lead, but he had trained himself not to feel so thoroughly that it wasn't as impossible as he would have thought it would be. We can be with her, at least. I mean, I would like to be there, until the end.

  
Yes, absolutely, Phil murmured. She would want you near. She would like all of you near. I know that she would appreciate your efforts.

  
I'll be going back to her now, then, Zel said, backing out of the room.

  
Do that. I'll join you in a bit.

  
Zel bowed and shut the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and turning his face to the ceiling. He didn't know what was worse- letting Amelia down, or knowing that she would forgive him for failing. Deciding to push such thoughts from his mind, he started back down the hall to her suite. At least he could do his best to make her comfortable during her last hours.  
By mid-afternoon everyone was present, or everyone that mattered, in his opinion. He noticed Lina's gaze checking the shadows every so often, and he wondered if she was searching for Xellos. They hadn't seen the Monster since the previous day, and as far as Zelgadis was concerned, that was a good thing. She looks bad, Gourry said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

  
She hasn't eaten in at least a week, Lina snapped. Of course she looks bad!

  
How sensitive of both of you, Zel growled in return.

  
Phil, sitting across the bed and holding his daughter's hand, raised his eyebrows. Now, now. She wouldn't want you to start fighting.

  
I agree, said a voice from the corner of the room, the tone making Zel's blood run cold. So the trickster priest was making an appearance at last.

  
Zelgadis hissed, not turning around.

  
Oh my, Xellos breathed, coming near the bedside. She really has deteriorated.

  
We've been over this, Zelgadis muttered angrily.

  
I apologize, Xellos said, putting the back of his gloved hand to Amelia's forehead.

  
Apologies cost nothing to something like you.

  
Don't blame me for your failure, Xellos replied with a raised eyebrow.

  
That's enough, Lina interrupted. I don't think Amelia would want to see you fight, even taking into consideration her opinion of Monsters.

  
Do you think she would mind me being here? Xellos asked, putting a finger to his cheek.

  
Lina answered. I don't think so.

  
I mind, Zelgadis mumbled under his breath.

  
No one asked you, Lina snapped.

  
Xellos sighed. Oh dear, this is just getting worse, isn't it? he said mildly. It really is a shame you couldn't find the root's location. Mister Zelgadis, do you recall what it looked like in the Clair Bible images?

  
Zel scowled and glared at Xellos out of the corner of his eye. Of course. I can recall every detail.

  
Well, why don't you describe it to me?

  
It was a small root, only a few inches long. I guess the plant was small too, but didn't have any real use. Anyway, the root had one thick branch with two smaller, thinner branches coming out of the top. Part of the thick branch curled back upwards, which is why the plant is so rare, I gather. Not very many of the species actually survived that root configuration.

  
Xellos nodded, a hand on his hip. All right. Go on. What color was the outside?

  
Zelgadis frowned and tried to concentrate. Well, the outside was sort of a mustard color, but the inside was bright blue.

  
Did it have a particular odor?

  
It was a vision, not a complete experience! Zelgadis snapped.

  
The books said it would have smelled sort of like cloves, Lina offered.

  
Xellos said, tilting his head to the side, apparently lost in thought. Suddenly he reached into the leather satchel he always carried at his hip and whipped something out, holding it only a fraction of an inch from Zelgadis' face. Did it look like this?

  
Zelgadis pulled his head back and snatched the thing from Xellos' hand. His eyes widened in amazement. Where the hell did you get this? he exclaimed. This is it!!

  
Xellos waved a hand. Oh, it was just something I had lying around the house. I picked it up on my way here.

  
You had this thing all along! Zelgadis accused, but Lina was one step ahead of him, already wrestling Xellos to the floor.

  
So now we can cure her? Gourry asked, stepping over the Monster-wrangling Lina and incapacitated trickster priest. He peered at the root and gave it a suspicious tap.

  
Zelgadis breathed, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks. This is a tiny root, so we'll have to be extra careful, and it seems to be really old and dry. Still, it's worth a shot!

  
Then let's do it, dammit! Lina proclaimed, sitting atop Xellos, who was facedown on the carpet.

  
Master Zelgadis? Phil said softly, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

  
Yes, Prince Phil? Zel asked, clutching the root tightly.

  
Please save my daughter. I can't bear to lose another.

  
I swear it, Zel said, standing abruptly. Nothing will stop me now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

A few hours later and Zel had the brew ready. Lina had drawn the magic circle on the floor of the shrine, and several shrine maidens and a few priests stood at the ready to lend their power, should it be needed. Zel tenderly laid Amelia's body in the center, with himself at the head and Lina at the foot. I can't believe that bastard had the root the whole time, she was grumbling.

  
I plan on having words with him about that later, Zel said testily. For now, though, we're going to need every ounce of energy to complete this casting.

  
Lina agreed, and kneeled in place.

  
It was an exceedingly difficult shamanistic spell, and the potion had to be delivered into Amelia's body at exactly the right time. The weakening of the bond between her astral and physical form had to be of just the right amount; if it remained too strong, the curse would not be broken, but if the bond became too weak, she would die. Two priests and two shrine maidens sat in the other four points of the star, and when all was ready Zelgadis lead the chanting. He raised his hands, the potion cradled in a vial in his lap, and began to gather the power. He would be the one to watch over her astral form as well, making sure that she was not left vulnerable at any time. It was the least he could do, in his opinion. He was dimly aware of Lina's voice joining the chant, followed by the four others. The power in his hands increased as the chant rose in cadence and he began to spin the casting, directing the energy to where it was needed, forming the equivalent of an astral net. At that moment he released the energy and leaned forward quickly, opening Amelia's throat and pouring the liquid down. She tried to cough, but he immediately began to message her throat, concentrating on her ingesting the potion. There was a surge of power in the spell and he was forced to abandon her body as he quickly reined in the energy. He was aware, through the casting, of the slow separation of her physical and astral forms, and suddenly he could feel the curse. It was like a hot tumor on the side of her astral form, draining her spiritual vitality. He almost couldn't summon the patience it took to wait until the bond was weak enough for the spell to work, but wait he did, sweat trickling from his temples and gathering on his bangs. Then he felt it- it was nearly an audible click, and he flung the casting from him, trusting that the spell would find its proper place on its own. He held his breath as the magic went forth, wrapping and weaving its way around Amelia's astral form. He wished he could see it instead of vaguely sense it, but he did not have that capability, no mortal did. The casting suddenly constricted around Amelia's astral form and her physical body cried out in pain. Cold fear raced through Zelgadis as he wondered if he had unleashed the spell too soon, and he nearly broke off the casting altogether. Then the spell changed somehow and tore itself away from her astral form, disappearing in a white-hot flash that could not be seen only felt. He was aware of Lina collapsing opposite him, and then he experienced it as well. The second the spell was finished he was wracked with a horrible, draining chill, making it difficult to breathe. He felt the stone beneath his cheek and wondered when he had keeled over.

  
Pushing himself off the ground with shaking arms, he blinked rapidly as he tried to focus on Amelia's body. She was breathing, which was good, and he let down his guard for a split second. Once again, it hit Lina before him, perhaps because he was more experienced with Shamanistic magic. She screamed and began to writhe, and he felt it too, the awful, tearing sensation of his astral form being drawn towards the void left by the spell. The casting must have been too strong, since it was trying to suck their lives away along with the curse. He cried out in agony and convulsed, wondering if this would be the end, if he would save Amelia just to meet his own demise. Blackness opened up before him like a gaping maw, and he felt his astral form begin to break apart within the vortex created by the runaway spell. Suddenly his deterioration stopped, gripped firmly by a force so powerful he had never felt the likes of it. His astral form immediately became stable once more, ripped away from the vortex by the strength of the new power. The connection between his astral and physical forms was reinforced beyond belief, and for a moment it seemed as if he could actually see on the astral plane. A dim shadow in what seemed an almost cone-like shape flickered at the edge of his senses, and then a pair of deeply amethyst eyes and a smooth voice were in his mind. This is no place for you, the voice said, and suddenly he was awake, gasping on the cold floor.

  
he heard Gourry cry hoarsely, boots pounding across the stones.

  
A woman's cough reached his ears and he rolled over with a groan, wincing at the light in the room. Shading his eyes with a trembling hand, he saw the steady rise and fall of Amelia's chest. She had lived through the ordeal. He crawled over to her and touched her cheek lightly, looking into her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and he gazed into her midnight-blue eyes for the first time in what felt like eternity. 

he whispered, expression softening.

  
Mister Zelgadis, she breathed, reaching up and grazing the back of his hand with her fingertips.

  
It's all right, you're safe now.

  
The others? she asked.

  
Zel glanced around and saw Lina curled in Xellos' lap. The Monster's eyes met his, their purple depths boring into him. In that moment he knew what had happened.

  
Gourry was saying, obviously trying to find a delicate way to get Lina out of Xellos' arms. The Monster had one arm thrown across her waist while the other supported her shoulders, his gloved hand gripping her upper arm.

  
See to the others, Mister Gourry, Xellos said, gesturing toward himself and Amelia.

  
But, Lina-

  
I'm fine, Gourry, Lina answered, waving him away. Xellos isn't going to do anything. He didn't save me just to hurt me.

  
Zel thought that Gourry's expression said that it wasn't harm he thought Xellos would do, but he was too tired to draw any conclusions or even comment. Still, as much pain as he was in, and as tired as he was, he was oddly content and happy. Amelia was okay. He would get another chance to see where things would go. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor, his shoulder the only part of him still touching Amelia. He felt a strong hand begin to roll him over onto his back, but he groaned in protest. Get Amelia first, he mumbled, feeling his physical strength quickly leaving him.

  
Okay, Zel. You just hang on, Gourry's deep voice said.

  
I can get her, she's my daughter, after all, Phil's voice interjected, and Zel was aware of Amelia being lifted off the floor and carried away.

  
Now will you let me move you? Gourry asked.

  
Do what you want. I'm going to sleep, Zel replied, and slipped into unconsciousness.

  
Good morning, Mister Zelgadis! he heard a voice chirp, and he slowly opened his eyes. Amelia was sitting on the edge of his bed, propping herself up with an arm. She closed her eyes and grinned at him.

  
he breathed, sitting upright and looking her over. How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be up and about so soon?

  
Her smile brightened and she laughed, the sound music for his very soul. It's been four days, Mister Zelgadis. I got better before you did.

  
But you're all right? No lingering effects?

  
I'm fine, I promise. I'm good as new! In fact, Mister Xellos says that he can't see a trace of the curse left on the astral plane.

  
Zel's face darkened at the mention of the Monster's name. As much as he hated to admit it, he and Lina would have died if it hadn't been for Xellos' intervention. He knew Xellos was powerful, but the memory of that overwhelming energy sent chills up his spine. Xellos had to be very close in power to the Monster lords if he was so strong, and the thought did not bring him comfort. I'm very glad to hear that, Zelgadis said, forcing his mind to return to the present. However, as he looked into her face, all the old doubts and fears began to steal into his heart once again.

  
Daddy said that you came back to help me, she said softly, face staining pink as she looked away.

  
I came as soon as I heard, he replied. I wish I could have gotten here sooner.

  
Well, I'm perfectly fine now, so there's no need to fret over the past. I'm just glad you came back at all, Mister Zelgadis.

  
Just Zelgadis.

  


  
He cleared his throat and looked away, feeling awkward. What was he supposed to do with her now? If he revealed that he was thinking of perhaps becoming more than just friends would she run screaming in the other direction? After all, who could fall in love with an abomination like him? You can just call me Zelgadis. We've known one another too long for you to be so formal.

  
I'm just trying to be polite, she murmured.

  
I know, but you treat me very well anyway. You treat me better, perhaps, than I deserve, he said in reply, voice equally hushed. He glanced away, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Maybe he was already becoming too familiar.

  
All right, then, Mi. . .er, Zelgadis.

  
His eyes licked over the bare flesh of her shoulder and something stirred within his chest. He scratched the back of his neck and immediately looked everywhere else in the room but at her. For some reason the sight of her hair shining black in the sunlight streaming through the windows and her rosy skin was driving him slightly mad. Uh, Amelia, do you remember anything that happened while you were sick?

  
She blushed and looked at the floor. Not really. I had a lovely dream one night, though.

  
He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and folded his hands in his lap. 

  


  
I was just curious. Sometimes astral abnormalities cause interesting dreams.

  
Her eyes studied his face for a few moments. 

  
He cleared his throat and wrung his hands nervously for a few moments. Well, I should get up, I suppose. Four days is long enough to lay abed, he declared, throwing off the sheets and beginning to stand. His hand brushed hers and he pulled away as if she was burning hot, cheeks immediately flaming. he stammered, backing away from the bed.

  
That's all right, she said with a smile, her blush more gentle on her features than his.

  
Uh, I should get dressed, he continued, standing with his arms at his sides as he stared at her.

  
Then you probably should get moving.

  
He stood there for several moments more just staring at her.

  
Are you going to get ready to dress?

  
Her words snapped him out of his stupor. Yes, immediately, he said, and turned to go into the next room. He had only made it a few steps when he felt a light touch on his shoulder blade. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide and body tense. He felt her place her hands on his back, where they paused for a few moments before sliding under his armpits and coming around to the front. She placed her palms flat against his chest and pulled him to her gently, resting her head against his back. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her embrace, letting out a long sigh.

  
Thank you so much, Zelgadis, she whispered.

  
A million things he wanted to say to her raced through his mind. He wanted to turn around and hold her in return, to press her head to his chest and touch that thick, silky hair. Before he could react, however, she was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Later in the day found all four of them gathered around a table, eating lunch. We should celebrate, Amelia said, putting down her fork. After all, we're all finally together again, and we're all healthy as well. I think a celebration is in order.

  
I'm always up for a party, if there's lots of good food involved, Lina mumbled around a mouthful.

  
Gourry agreed, face also stuffed.

  
Zelgadis sighed. Not much had changed, not even after all these years. He wasn't sure if he was exasperated or happy. I suppose it would be okay, he said slowly. I just don't want anything to get out of hand.

  
Aw, jeez, Zel! Don't be such a stick in the mud! When have things ever gotten out of hand? Lina said, brandishing her fork.

  
Zel shook his head and carefully cut a piece of meat. You really need to ask that question? he replied without looking up from his little task.

  
He's right, you know, Gourry added.

  
Shut up, Lina growled, hunching over her plate.

  
Will your dad mind? Gourry asked Amelia.

  
The princess paused and her forehead screwed up in thought. Probably not, but I think it's better if we went somewhere on the outskirts of town. It's generally not a great idea to cause a commotion in the castle.

  
Do they have good places to eat at the edges of town? Lina asked, shoving more food into her mouth.

  
Actually, they have a lovely place at the northwest perimeter, a familiar voice said, and Xellos appeared next to them, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Amelia. The food there is supposed to be superb and the accommodations are quite comfortable.

  
Don't tell me you'll be coming along, Zel growled, narrowing his eyes at the demon. He glanced at Amelia, who was sitting directly across from him.

  
Would you be the person to uninvite me? Xellos said coolly. Even after what happened several days ago?

  
Zelgadis clenched his teeth and uttered a low sound of anger, fists tightening around his flatware. Zelgadis, what is he talking about? What happened? Amelia asked.

  
Zel drew a breath and let it out slowly. When we were casting the cure for your curse something went horribly wrong. You see, the spell detached the curse from your astral form and destroyed itself and the curse, but somehow there was too much power involved. I'm guessing it's because both Lina and I had been involved- if someone of less power than Lina had been in her place, I don't think as much energy would have been summoned. Anyway, when the spell destroyed itself, it was so strong that it created a vortex on the astral plane, which in turn began to dismantle my and Lina's astral forms. However, before our astral bodies could break away from our physical forms and disintegrate, a huge force came out of nowhere and shielded us.

  
That isn't all, Lina interjected. Whatever it was not only was strong enough to shield us, but also to reconstruct the astral damage we had already sustained, reestablish the connection between our astral and physical bodies, and close the vortex.

  
Amelia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. But who could do such a thing, she began, voice quiet with awe, then she turned her head slowly to the man seated at her left. she breathed. You did that?

  
Xellos smiled sweetly at her and nodded once. Well, if I hadn't done something, Lina and Zelgadis would not be with us today, and that wouldn't be very much fun now, would it?

  
Well, no, Amelia agreed. I'm very happy that you helped them, Mister Xellos, but doesn't that sort of go against your duties as a Monster?

  
His smile was gracious as he inclined his head at her. Not precisely, Princess. You see, as long as I'm fulfilling my orders I'm allowed to do whatever I like. My priority, after accomplishing my missions, is simply having fun. Honestly, you people are the most entertaining people I believe I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

  
I refuse to be your damn toy, Zelgadis snapped.

  
Xellos raised an eyebrow. Oh, you are nothing of the sort, I assure you. Look at all of you. You have varied talents and personalities. Some of you are as different as night and day, and when you all get together, interesting things are bound to happen. Strong destinies follow all of you, so when you are in one another's presence, things are very entertaining. So, strictly speaking, my Princess, so long as I am not violating my orders, I am allowed to do whatever I like.

  
Oh, okay then. I suppose if you helped them you're welcome to come along, Amelia said.

  
Xellos replied, leaning back in his chair. How does tonight sound, then?

  
Are you strong enough, Amelia? Zelgadis asked, studying her and doing his best to ignore the trickster priest.

  
I'm fine. How are you and Miss Lina doing? the young woman said in return.

  
I'm plenty strong for partying, Lina declared.

  
I'm feeling well also, Zelgadis answered.

  
Well, I suppose we can go ahead and celebrate tonight, then, Amelia said. I'd just sort of like to keep it rather incognito, though.

  
That's fine, Xellos replied. I've already arranged accommodations.

  
That was a bit premature, don't you think? Lina said with a raised eyebrow.

  
I know what to expect from all of you by now, Xellos replied with a cryptic grin. At any rate, I have some things I must attend to. I shall see you all there an hour or so after the sun sets. He handed Amelia a slip of paper as he stood, waved to the group once, and then disappeared into thin air.

  
It creeps me out when he does that, Gourry said beneath his breath.

  
Still, it was awfully nice for him to go through all this trouble for us, Amelia said, studying the slip of paper. I think he picked well, too. I've heard people praise this inn.

  
I don't trust him, Zelgadis mumbled.

  
You don't trust anyone, Lina countered.

  
I think he's right not to trust Xellos. We don't know what he's after, Gourry replied.

  
I'm pretty sure that just this once he wants to simply have fun, Lina said, crossing her arms over her chest.

  
You just want the free food, Zelgadis said dryly, looking at the ceiling innocently.

  
Can we not talk about this? Amelia interrupted. We haven't been together for so long, and I'd really like to just enjoy our time tonight. Is there any harm in that?

  
Of course not, Lina said, glaring at the other faces around the table. We'll meet up at this place tonight and have a grand old time, right everyone?

  
Gourry and Zelgadis said simultaneously, each speaking without conviction.

  
Lina nodded and resumed stuffing her face, followed immediately by Gourry. Zelgadis sighed and turned back to his own plate when he realized Amelia was looking at him. Is there something on my face? he asked, raising his fingers to the corners of his mouth.

  
She blinked rapidly and blushed. Oh, not at all, she replied, looking away and smiling slightly.

  
Then what is it?

  
I was just...I was thinking how nice it is to have you around again.

  
He felt the blood rush into his face and felt a smile spread across his own features. It's nice to be back, he answered, and they just sat looking at one another in silence for several moments.

  
Oh, just kiss and get it over with! Lina cried, waving a fork. Gourry nearly had water come out of his nose as he began to laugh.  


Amelia turned a deep crimson and quickly brought her hand up to her lips, staring at the floor with intense concentration. Zelgadis' eyes widened and he wondered if she did remember that night during her illness after all. A million different thoughts and insecurities rushed through his mind, but one question rose above it all: could she really feel anything for him?

  
He found he suddenly was too nervous to eat. Perhaps he would get a chance to speak to her before their little get-together. He didn't know what to say, really, but he wanted to say something. He wanted her to know that he felt more than friendly towards her, but he didn't know how to go about it. He wasn't really someone who was comfortable with physical attention, and he could admit that he was too shy to do something like that anyway. Still, an odd hope fluttered in his chest, and he wondered if perhaps she could feel something for a monstrosity like him. The memory of her embrace earlier in the day sent another blush ablaze in his face and he stood up slowly. I think I'll do a few things before we gather this evening, he said by way of excusing himself.

  
Do you need any help? Amelia asked eagerly.

  
he replied without thinking, then mentally kicked himself as her expression fell. I mean, not right now, he amended, cringing inwardly at the thought he might have wounded her feelings. I'll meet you to walk over to the inn, though. I'll be by your suite later.

  
Okay, that's fine, she replied, a smile touching her face again.

  
We'll meet you two there, Zelgadis said pointedly, turning to leave the room.

  
Heh, sure thing, Zel, Lina answered with a devilish grin.

  
Oh, shut up, he grumbled, and left to go about his business.

He was waiting by the fountain in Amelia's private garden, half sitting and half leaning against the carved marble rim. The burbling sound of the water making its way down the carved statue of a dragon lulled him somehow and let him delve more deeply into his thoughts when what he should have been doing was watching for Amelia's appearance. His heart began to pound harder inside his chest as his thoughts drifted to the young woman, wondering where things could be headed. She seemed to like him, but he couldn't be certain. Amelia could just be being so attentive out of appreciation for saving her, after all. Besides, he couldn't dare hope that things were otherwise. He was a freak of nature, what with his wiry hair and stone skin. In addition, he was a warrior first and foremost, wasn't he? What good could it possibly do to have feelings for her? His desire was to become stronger, to find a cure, not to settle down with a princess of all people. He should forget about her while he still could and spare himself the inevitable rejection.

  
he heard a voice say behind him, startling so badly that he actually reeled and attempted to walk away from the fountain. In his haste, however, he ended up plowing right into the speaker, nearly knocking them both over. He quickly reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her toward him to keep her from falling. She gripped his upper arms tightly and looked up into his face, and he was transfixed by those sparkling, midnight-blue eyes of hers.

  
he mumbled, a deep blush settling over his face.

  
It's all right, she replied, looking away with cheeks stained pink, letting go of his arms abruptly, as if she had burned herself on his skin.

  
Awkwardness rose between them like a grasping vine, curling them both in discomfort as they pointed looked away from one another. He couldn't blame her for moving away so quickly. It shouldn't surprise him that she found him so repulsive that she couldn't even bear to touch him. In fact, she always had avoided physical contact. Not that he was the cuddly type, but still... Well, should we go? he asked sharply, and immediately regretted his tone as he saw something flinch inside her eyes.

  
I suppose, she said, straightening out her clothing. She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. Mister Zelgadis, are you okay?

  
So, it was back to Mister Zelgadis. She really seemed to want to distance herself from him. Well, that was fine. It was better that way, in fact. It would save them both a lot of grief later on. I'm fine, he said. Let's get out of here. Lina and Gourry have probably eaten everything.

  
And Mister Xellos will be there too, Amelia added, her footsteps falling into rhythm with his as they exited the garden.

  
I would rather he wasn't, Zelgadis snarled.

  
I just don't understand him. He's supposed to be evil, but he does nice things.

  
No he doesn't. He just does them because it suits his purposes.

  
Actually, that isn't true, she replied. He gave that dragon chef man his locket back, and he has done other things like that over the years as well.

  
He stopped dead in his tracks. How can you say that to me? he said, staring down at her angrily. You know how much he has tormented me from the moment we met!

  
I-I'm sorry, she stammered, her expression quickly deteriorating into one of wounded feelings. I know what he's done, but I can't hate him. If I hate someone than I am not being true to the spirit of justice.

  
Oh god, are you still going off about that justice crap? he muttered with a slight shake of his head.

  
Without justice the world wouldn't be balanced, she said defensively. Justice makes everything right.

  
Where's the justice in me being cursed with this body for all eternity? he snapped, gesturing at himself. I'm a monstrosity, a freak, that will never be accepted by society! What did I do to deserve that, eh? Where's your precious justice now?

  
She scowled suddenly and her mouth tightened, her lower lip jutting out slightly. I don't know what's wrong with you tonight, Mister Zelgadis, but I do know this: you are no monstrosity. I know that how you look now isn't how you were born, but it's the only way I've ever known you to be, and I don't think there's a single thing wrong with it. You're the most physically striking man I've ever seen, and there's no other man I'd rather be seen with, she blurted, then opened her eyes wide and clapped her hands over her mouth. Her entire face broke out in a blush as he stared at her, dumbfounded.

  
he whispered, his heart beginning to race.

  
I-I. . .Well, um. . .I was too bold just now, please forgive me, she stammered, glancing in every direction except for his.

  
he said simply.

  
I just meant that it isn't what you look like that matters. It's what's on the inside that people really care about. If they like you, I mean, if someone, someone else, I mean, um, were to like you someday, they'd like you because of who you are and not your appearance. Although it's awfully nice, but. . .

  
he repeated.

  
She turned away from him, her shoulders rounded. I'll be quiet now. I'm sorry.

  
Something inside him softened as he looked at her back, which seemed hunched slightly with embarrassment. It's okay, he said quietly. You don't need to explain yourself to me.

  
She glanced at him over her shoulder. 

  
A small smile graced his face. On impulse, he held out his arm to her. He held his breath as well, fearing that she would refuse what little he was offering her. His gesture was a test, and he was actually afraid to know what her reaction would be. He closed his eyes and focused on his speeding heartbeat, trying not to anticipate anything. She wouldn't take it, she couldn't take it, because regardless of what she said, facts were facts and he was a chimera. No woman in her right mind would want to be with a chimera. He felt her warm arms encircle his and he pulled his arm back to his side with a great sigh. Amelia obviously wasn't in her right mind. He blushed as he felt her lean her head against his upper arm, and for a moment he felt very gallant and manly. He was walking through the garden with his woman on his arm. A small laugh worked its way out of him. As if Amelia would ever actually belong to a man; how utterly preposterous. Whoever she ended up with, she would be his partner, not his possession. It was just one more way she had grown up to be a woman. She wanted to be the hero and the princess, and the thought made him oddly happy. In her he could find strength.

  
They walked along in silence for some time, but eventually he became aware of a soft, melodious sound, and he realized she was humming. Her pitch was impeccable and the tune was haunting, and he slowed their pace so he could hear it better. They passed into the fringes of town in such a manner, and a block before they reached the inn she stopped him. Do you know what it was I was humming? she asked.

  
he replied, fascinated by the way the moonlight was reflected in her bottomless eyes.

  
It's a Seyruun folk song that we sing at funerals. It says farewell to the life that has passed before and celebrates a new beginning for the departed soul.

  
He cocked his head. Why were you singing that?

  
Because I've decided that things should be different. I hope that all your rage and pain goes away and you can finally find happiness. I really just want for you to be happy. And I also realized that I need to make myself happy, too. I can't make others content if I'm miserable. I was saying goodbye to our sadness and hoping for a new beginning.

  
He thought for a moment that his heart had stopped in his chest and he felt his skin become warmer. What kind of beginning? he whispered, afraid and anxious for her answer simultaneously.

  
She looked at him and broke out into a brilliant smile, the expression shining from deep within her and one of the most genuine things he had ever seen in his life. Just looking at it lifted his spirits and made him smile himself. His face fell, however, as she took her arm from his and took a step back. Of course he had been a fool to hope, he told himself, but then she held out her hand. This kind of beginning, she murmured, still reaching out to him.

  
He looked at her outstretched palm, the skin pale and smooth in the moonlight. It was his turn to accept or reject, he realized. She had passed his test, and now he had to decide if he wanted to pass hers. Slowly, gingerly, he reached out his gloved hand, but she caught his wrist and briskly removed the glove. No reservations, she said.

  
He curled his fingers to his palm for a moment and hesitated. She accepted him, apparently, and wanted him to accept himself. He didn't want to; it would be too difficult. She stretched her hand closer to him, eyes pleading. He looked at the bare blue skin of his hand, small, dark rocky protrusions obscuring part of his flesh. Was this what she really wanted? There was only one way to find out.

  
He reached out and took her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

The was in full swing, Lina realized after several hours of stuffing herself. Xellos sat across the table from her, the fingers of his left hand curled around his glass of wine. The night was still young, and there was still food to be eaten. She looked up at the trickster priest and took a large bite of bread. He smiled back at her and opened one of his eyes a crack, raising an eyebrow. 

Lovely evening, he said so low she could barely hear him.

  
she said around her bread, quickly averting her eyes and fixing her attention on Gourry. The man had been drinking ale after ale, and his cheeks were flushed a heady pink. He grinned at her, his smile disarming her, just as it always had. He really was a handsome man, she realized suddenly, and he only had eyes for her. Why, all she had to do was tell him to go wait for her in her room and he would be hers for the taking yet again. She was tempted, if just for a moment, to do so. The feel of all his swordplay-hardened muscles beneath her fingers always thrilled her, and he was a very physically powerful man. 

  
The feeling of being watched grew stronger and she turned back to Xellos. The Monster had both eyes open and was watching her intently. She could feel his gaze run over her jaw and the lines of her neck, making her shiver. As she looked at him he took off his gloves and spread his hands out on the table for a moment before fingering one of the knots in the wood. Suddenly she found herself wondering what those long, graceful fingers could do to her.

  
She shook her head and growled. See, this was exactly the reason she should have just avoided men forever in the first place. Nothing good came out of it. Well, that was a lie. She had actually come to quite enjoy physical intimacy. So nothing else good came of it, she decided to think. Yes, that was more accurate.

  
Gourry whispered in her ear.

  


  
How many rooms did Xellos get?

  


  
How many of us are there?

  


  
I see, he said with a nod, and she nearly broke out laughing. If she wasn't mistaken, Gourry was attempting to look crafty. I think I would like to meet up with you later.

  


  
Because I love you and I want to show you.

  
You're drunk.

  
No. It takes a lot more than this to get me drunk.

  
Lina looked at him askance. True, it did take quite a bit to get Gourry drunk, but she knew he was well on his way. He had a tolerance from years of mercenary work as well as his size on his side, but even such factors could be overcome by sheer numbers of mugs of ale.

  
Glancing to her left, she saw that Zelgadis and Amelia were well on their way to being totally tanked. Roughly five empty ale tankards sat in front of Zel, and he apparently was trying to lecture Amelia on something. She wasn't sure exactly what he was saying, but every so often he would stop, look around myopically, and then begin again. She didn't think he knew what he was talking about either. Amelia, however, found it hilarious. No matter what he said or did she giggled madly, fluttering her eyelashes and finding little ways to touch him.

  
In fact, Lina wasn't feeling so sober herself. She had a few ale mugs in front of her as well, and she was awfully warm. Gourry slammed another empty pint down on the table and sighed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. This is great stuff, Xellos! he crowed, voice pitched more loudly than was necessary. I can't believe it! I feel like a million bucks! Or I think I do, I've never actually felt a million bucks. He collapsed into a fit of laughter and Lina groaned.

  
Not too many people have, Xellos replied, signaling a barmaid to bring the swordsman another drink. Xellos was downing his sixth glass of wine.

  
Gourry leaned across the table, eyelids drooping. You know, I like you, he slurred, poking Xellos in the shoulder. You're an outstanding fellow. You are a damn fine woman, too. Remember when we were in Femille? You had great breasts back then. I wish Lina had breasts like you did.

  
Er, thank you, Xellos said with a smile. I think Lina's breasts are perfect, actually.

  
Lina growled, feeling the room spin slightly.

  
I'm too hot! Zelgadis cried, starting to take off his shirt. Why did it get so hot in here?

  
It just is, Amelia purred, leaning on Zel's arm and fingering his bare skin.

  
No, it's not fair! Zelgadis said. I'm hot!

  
Dance, then. Sweat will cool you off, Gourry said with a wave of his ale mug.

  
A dance! Zel said, raising a finger in the air. His hand weaved and was otherwise incapable of remaining steady. Through her own growing haze of alcohol she realized that Zelgadis was totally trashed. But I can't dance!

  
I can dance! Gourry said, climbing on the table. I can dance great!

  
Oh, good, Zelgadis replied, letting Gourry hoist him onto the table. I don't like being hot.

  
Take off your pants! Amelia crowed, cupping her hands around her mouth.

  
Zelgadis turned to her and blinked, his body swaying to and fro. Yeah, I wouldn't be so warm then, he agreed, and off came the pants.

  
Cute undies, Xellos murmured to Lina, and she raised her eyes to see Zelgadis standing in a pair of black bikini briefs.

  
Dance, Mister Zelgadis! Amelia shouted, pounding her fist on the table.

  
Zel looked at Gourry and the two began to jump around, shaking the silverware. Lina slurred. You're gonna ruin my food, you damn morons!

  
Oh no, Lina's an angry drunk, Amelia giggled. You go, Mister Zelgadis!

  
Lina squinted and realized that they were drawing a crowd. Of course, there was no shortage of drunk people in the inn, and soon other men were on tables, dancing their hearts out. Let's all dance together! Gourry cried, jumping off the table, and soon was lost in a crowd.

  
Zel smiled and tried to climb down, but slipped on part of a zucchini and landed heavily on the floor. Amelia uttered a sharp cry of distress and disappeared from sight as well. Lina scowled and began to stand, wondering where the other two went, when suddenly Xellos was beside her. It seems only we two are left, Miss Lina, he whispered, his breath warm on her ear. Something rose inside her and she turned to look at him, suddenly lost in his deep amethyst eyes. His slitted pupils drew her in and absorbed her, leaving her mesmerized by him. He reached out and gently picked up a lock of her hair, closing his eyes and running it under his nose. Absolutely lovely, he murmured, rubbing the silken fire of her hair over his cheek. Amazingly soft.

  
You've got pretty hair, too, she said, clumsily burying her hand in his thick, straight locks. His hair was even finer that she imagined, but there was so much of it, and it was far smoother and silky that she had expected. Oh, that's nice, she muttered.

  
There are nicer things, he said, stroking the crown of her head with one hand as he laced his fingers of his free hand with hers. His skin was smooth and cool against hers and she shuddered as his hand moved from her head to trace the large tendon in her neck. Would you like to see them? 

  
Maybe. Why should I?

  
Xellos hiccuped and wiped at the corner of his mouth with a finger. I'm not sure, he giggled. But I think it would be fun. Don't you feel like doing things just for the fun of it once in a while?

  
She shrugged as she felt his arm steal across the back of her chair, his fingers gently rubbing the skin of the arm furthest from him. Perhaps once in a while can't hurt.

  
Of course not, he murmured, parting the hair by her ear with his nose and nuzzling her. Do you know that your scent is absolutely spellbinding?

  
She smiled coyly, ignoring the way the room spun around her. I've been told, she cooed.

  
And that was only half my talent! Zel cried, hoisting himself off of the floor. Amelia appeared beside him, hair disheveled as she steadied him. He took his seat heavily and pointed a finger at Lina. You gotta be careful around a...a. . .whatever he is, Zel warned with a serious look on his face, the effect marred only by the fact that he was swaying in his chair.

  
Amelia giggled and placed Zelgadis' clothes on the table next to her as she slid as close to him as she could. Oh, Mister Zel, you're so clever! she chortled.

  
Lina snapped, annoyed at the interruption. It wasn't everyday she was seducing the strongest Monster under the five lords.

  
That reminds me of a song, Zelgadis said, turning to Amelia. Come on, do the rhythm! he directed her.

  
She blinked, then put her hands on the table and began to tap on the wood, grinning like crazy at the nearly-naked man. Is this right?

  
A little slower, and in three, he slurred, tossing his head like a primadonna.

  
Like this?

  
Yesh! S perfect!

  
I'm so happy! she giggled. You're so cool!

  
Good lord, Lina groaned. Shut the hell up! Can't you see I'm busy?

  
Zel looked at her blankly. That reminds me of another song, but I gotta sing this one first, he proclaimed. Okay, Amelia! Are you ready?

  


  
Well, at the very least they're having a good time, Xellos murmured into her ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue. She shuddered and looked away, noticing a crowd of people near the door.

  
Someone hold his hair, a woman said, and Lina briefly caught a glimpse of Gourry outside, on all fours.

  
Ignore him, Xellos said, his voice wrapping around her like satin.

  
Give me a reason, she said.

  
When the dawn comes caaaaallling, Zelgadis sang, putting a hand on the table as he climbed up on his chair.

  
You look even better from this angle! Amelia swooned, forgetting her task and wrapping her arms around his calf.

  
My lady love goes waaaaallllking, Zel continued, his voice as loud as possible.

  
Shut up! Lina screamed.

  
She went down to the poooooonnnnnd. . .

  


  
You have such a lovely voice, Mister Zelgadis!

  
But the water was all gooooonnnne. . .

  
If you don't shaddup I'm gonna dragon slave your sorry ass! Lina screeched, starting to crawl onto the the table.

  
No, no, Xellos whispered behind her. Don't pay attention to him. He pulled her back and put his hands on either side of her face, gently caressing her cheeks.

  
Uh, okay, Lina said, immediately lost in his endless gaze.

  
Focus on me, Xellos continued. 

  
She came back to me cryyyyyying. . .

  
Dammit, Zel, Lina growled, breaking away from Xellos and making a grab for Zelgadis' legs.

  
Xellos tackled her bodily from behind, dragging her in the opposite direction. Miss Lina, that really isn't polite, he chastised.

  
She growled in inarticulate frustration and tried to fight him. He pinned her to the floor with ease, however, and she gasped at his strength. She hadn't known he would be so physically strong, and it took her breath away. His grip on her was gentle, and yet she could not break it, try as she might. she snarled.

  
I'll just have to make you forget about him, he said, reaching down to her waist and tickling her with a laugh.

  
she squealed, giggling madly and trying to twist away from his wandering fingers. 

  
You can't make me, Xellos said in return, his tone in the fashion of a song.

  
She laughed even harder as he hunched over her, tickling like crazy, her batting ineffectually at his arms and shoulders, He leaned even more closely and kissed her on the throat, sending little tremors of heat through her entire body.

  
Wait, I forgot the next line, Zelgadis said, his voice sounding distant.

  
Isn't it something about night? Amelia volunteered.

  
Oh, right. Just as the night was dyyyyying. . .

  
Miss Lina, Xellos murmured against her skin, moving his arms beneath her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fabulous hair, nuzzling against his ear. She found the top of the curve of his ear and took it between her teeth, nipping gently. A shudder ran through his body and he pulled her to him tightly. Miss Lina, you shouldn't do such things, he rasped.

  
Then what am I supposed to be doing? she snapped, going from amorous to angry in a heartbeat.

  
Oh, just wait until we're in a room, all right? I promise it will be soon.

  
It better be. If you don't hurry your ass up I'll break your damn legs.

  
He laughed and she closed her eyes, feeling the smooth movements of his muscles beneath his clothing as he picked her off of the floor. The hands and arms that held her were strong, and although they didn't have Gourry's bulk, they were still just as hard. She wondered idly if Monsters were built like human men. He giggled as he wove down the hallway, unsteady on his feet. I suppose I had too much to drink.

  
I think we all did, Lina said with a burp, clinging to him as he careened down the passage.

  
he said finally, setting her down and propping her against the wall. Her vision swam as she tried to focus on him, a corner of her mind dimly aware that she was far too inebriated and was bound to pass out at any moment.

  
She sighed as he slid his arms around her and pinned her to the wall, running his lips lightly over the skin of her neck and giving her goose bumps. She made a small noise and pressed against him as he planted a hard thigh between her legs to steady her. You smell good, she mumbled, the words barely intelligible.

  
And you are simply delectable overall, he murmured in her ear, running his hands up her sides over her clothes. He reached up and cleared the hair away from her ear, tracing its curvature with his tongue. She shuddered again, wanting to see what the man that held her could do, when something deep in her chest set off an alarm.

  
What happened to Gourry? she asked, feebly trying to get out of his embrace but somehow not capable of discerning how it was he was holding her to the wall.

  
Does it matter, Miss Lina?

  
Is he okay?

  
I'm certain he's fine. Now, please relax, he said, lips pressed against her neck.

  
No, I have to find him, she said weakly, managing to get away. She took a few steps and faltered. I want my Gourry! she cried out, seeing a strange, hard look cross the Monster's face as he looked down at her. Then the room spun several times and she was aware of falling, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Zelgadis, song finished, tried to step down from his chair and landed on the floor with a thud, a giggling Amelia spilling down on top of him, her cheeks flushed a bright red. Did you go boom? she cooed, crawling onto his chest and smiling.

  
I guess so, he said. The floor isn't hot. It feels good.

  
You feel nice, too, she murmured, reaching up and tracing his full lower lip with a finger. You have a beautiful mouth, Zelgadis.

  
His breath caught in his throat and he shuddered. he protested weakly.

  
She smiled and gazed at him from half-closed eyes. What? Do you want me to stop?

  
Uh. . .no, I don't think so. I don't know what's going on. Where are my pants?

  
Amelia rolled off him and poked around. she said, holding them up so he could see, and hiccuped. I have your shirt, too.

  
Oh, I want those back, he said, standing shakily and wobbling towards her.

  
Come get them, she giggled, and turned and fled up the stairs.

  
he said, staggering as he tried to follow her. She ducked into a room and he went in as well, but when he got into the room she wasn't there. He took a few paces towards the bed, looking about in confusion. 

  
The door slammed behind him and he heard his clothes hit the floor. I'm right behind you, she said, and pushed him onto the bed.

  
He grunted as he hit the mattress and squirmed as she pounced on him. Hey, stop it, he said, uncomfortable with her seeing his bare skin. He wasn't normal, he didn't want her to see it.

  
Why? Don't you like me?

  
I like you fine, he grumbled, embarrassed even through the fuzz in his brain. What had Xellos put in those drinks? It had to be Xellos' fault. Everything was the Monster's fault. He would never get so drunk all by himself.

  
Well, I like you a lot, she said softly, straddling him. He gasped as she slid her palms over his bare chest, the skin of her hands warm on his skin. Never had he felt so good, and he closed his eyes and moaned softly as she touched him. You're beautiful, she whispered, running her hands over his arms.

  
So are you, he slurred in reply. A woman had never touched him like that before.

  
she breathed, bringing her face close to his.

  
His heart pounded away madly inside his chest as her nose touched the tip of his, her face so near that he could feel her breath on his skin. 

  
She didn't respond, simply lowered her mouth to his. Her lips grazed the skin of his mouth and he felt a shiver run the length of his body. He raised his head a fraction and she went in for the kill, locking him in a kiss. A gurgling noise of panic came from the back of his throat, but she did not move away. Slowly he began to relax, reveling instead in the soft sweetness of her mouth pressed to his, and gradually he reached up and touched her shoulders. He withdrew and gently rolled her onto her back, his fingers tracing the curve of her cheek, unable to believe he was finally getting to touch her. He kissed her again, his hand moving down to her waist and pulling her to him. He was going to start to kiss her neck, but realized soft snores were coming from her. She had passed out, apparently. He smiled and felt the fuzziness in his own head overtake him as well. Resting his head on her chest and curling his arms about her midsection, he was soon fast asleep himself. 

A rooster's crowing awoke him and he came to slowly, blinking in the morning light. He groaned and tried to roll over, but a warm weight pressed against his body stopped him. A scowl crossed his face and he looked down, then nearly wet himself. Lying on his chest, fist curled near her face and resting on his sternum, was Amelia. He uttered a shout and sprang out of bed. She sat bolt upright at his movement and looked around, complete and utter surprise written all over her features. She let the sheet drop and he realized her shirt was partly undone, exposing a portion of her generous bosom. He felt dizziness descend upon him and he yelled again, trying to cover his eyes. What's going on? she asked, shielding her eyes from the morning sun with a hand.

  
How in the hell am I supposed to know? he cried in return. Oh my god, Prince Phil is going to kill me!

  
Why? What did we do? she said, then her eyes grew wide. Oh, we didn't, did we?

  
How should I know? he spluttered, dashing and pulling on his pants.

  
Don't you remember?

  
No! Do you?

  
Not really. . .

  
He finally stopped shaking long enough to gather his wits about him. Well, you're still wearing most of your clothes, although how mine got across the room is a complete mystery. Do you feel any different? Is anything sore?

  
she replied. I feel the same as yesterday.

  
He breathed a sigh of relief. Then nothing happened, most likely.

  
I guess you're right, she said, still shading her eyes. My head is killing me.

  
Mine too, Zelgadis replied, looking very pointedly away from her chest. 

  
Why don't you come sit down, then? she asked, patting the bed next to her in an innocent fashion.

  
You're. . um, your shirt. . .it isn't shut all the way, he mumbled.

  
He heard her gasp and a quick rustling of fabric. Oh my gosh, she said to herself, quickly rearranging her clothes. I can't believe this.

  
It's not my fault, he said, still looking away.

  
I'm decent, she told him, and he turned his head in time to see her eyes flicker down his chest.

  
Please don't look at me, he said, hunching his shoulders and bending to pick up his shirt.

  
Her face softened and she looked at him with those huge blue eyes of hers. Why not?

  
Because I'm not normal, he muttered, beginning to put on his shirt as he approached the bed.

  
His progress was halted by a hand on the fabric of his tunic. she said firmly. That's nonsense.

  
What are you talking about? This stone body of mine is awful, he said, voice dripping with bitterness.

  
She made an impatient noise and tore the shirt out of his hands before he could protest. I don't think so, Zelgadis, she said, her tone more gentle than the look on her face. Your skin is fine. Your body is fine. No, they're more than fine, they're wonderful.

  
But they're...freakish...

  
I think they're unique and exotic. No one looks like you, she replied.

  
How can you think that?

  
She laughed, much to his surprise, the sound melodious and carefree. Because I know you! she answered. You are Zelgadis, nothing less. I. . .I, she said, faltering suddenly.

  


  
I'm afraid to say.

  
You can be honest with me. I'm prepared for the worst, he replied grimly.

  
Do you promise you won't be angry with me?

  
Yes. Please, just tell me the truth.

  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she gazed at him levelly, her blue eyes searching his face. I think you're beautiful, Zelgadis, she murmured. I've wanted to be near you for a very long time. I was actually sort of afraid that you would find a cure. I thought maybe you wouldn't be the same if you got your old body back. I like the one you have just fine. No, I like it more than that. She paused, her shoulders slumping, and she sighed. I don't know how to say what I mean. I think my head hurts too bad to speak straight.

  
He felt something well up inside him, unable to tell if it was tears, laughter, or joy. Please try, Amelia, he choked.

  
I'm still afraid, she whispered.

  
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, looking desperately into her face, searching for anything. 

  
Mister Zelgadis, I-

  
Just Zelgadis. We're friends, aren't we?

  
Of course we are. That's why I'm scared. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

  
We will always be friends, no matter what. Please tell me what you want to say.

  
Suddenly she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and gripped his hand hard. Zelgadis, I love you.

  
He felt the blood drain out of his face and he stared at her, struck dumb. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. he breathed.

  
I love you. I've loved you for years, just the way you are.

  
He let go of her hand and stood, stalking across the window to stare out the window. His shock seemed to permeate every single cell of his body and he grabbed the windowsill tightly to keep his balance.

  
He heard a sob break free from her chest and knew without turning around that she was starting to cry. He could almost feel the tears running down her face. I'm sorry, she cried. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Please, I'm sorry.

  
He turned around then, and his heart broke at the sight of her all curled up in the large bed, covering her face with her hands as her whole body shook with near-silent sobs. There's no need to be sorry, he replied, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

  
I'm sure it's uncomfortable for you to be around someone you know loves you if you don't love them back, she said, voice catching in her throat.

  
he breathed, tears nearly welling up in his own eyes as relief washed over him. No matter how hard he tried to deny them, he still had feelings, and it was breaking his heart to see her so upset. He reached out and brushed the bangs out of her eyes, running his thumb over the soft flesh of her forehead. Please, don't cry.

  
Oh, don't worry about me, she blubbered, sitting up and madly wiping at her eyes. Please, just forget I said anything.

  
He smiled and took her chin in his hand, her eyes opening wide. How could I forget when I wanted to hear it? he whispered, and swallowed hard. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand to the side of her face and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and it felt like he was being reborn, a strange weight lifting from his chest. They kissed for some time, but she finally broke away and crawled into his lap, resting her head on his chest.

  
Do you mean it? she murmured after some time.

  
Yes. Do you?

  
With all my heart, she said, turning her head and looking up into his face.

  
He smiled and ran his hands through her thick, soft hair. I'm very glad.

  
She grinned at him and it was as if the sun was shining on his very soul. My head still hurts horribly, she said. We still have some time left. Do you want to lie down?

  
His smile widened and in a few moments he had slid under the covers. Let's rest a bit, he agreed, holding his arms open. She crawled under the covers as well and he felt a thrill of joy race through him as she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. Be patient with me, Amelia, he whispered.

  
she replied, and within a matter of moments they had both fallen into a peaceful, gentle slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Lina mumbled as her eyelids fluttered open, her head feeling as if a herd of elephants were thundering through it.

  
The swordsman isn't here, a voice said, and she forced her eyes to focus. Xellos was sitting on the edge of her bed.

  
Oh, it's you, she sighed, rolling over. How did I get here?

  
I brought you, he replied. I assumed that you would rather be in your own bed than in that inn.

  
Thanks, I guess, she muttered. Did you have fun last night?

  
I did for a little while, he said, voice strangely flat. Do you remember anything?

  
Not a thing. Wait- I vaguely recall Zel on the table. That's it.

  
I see, Xellos replied, looking at the wall.

  
Where's Gourry? Have you seen him?

  
No. I am sure he's fine, however.

  
She tried to sit up and immediately regretted it, grabbing her head and sinking down into her pillows. Oh man, bad idea.

  
Hangover, eh?

  
Bad. Don't you have one?

  
No, Miss Lina. I merely retreated home after the festivities.

  
Well goody for you, she growled.

  
I see you're in no mood for conversation, he said, standing. It's good that you rest while you still can.

  
What? What does that mean?

  
He smiled, seeming like his old self once again. That's a secret, he replied, and kissed her on the forehead. Before she could blink again he was gone.

  
a deep voice cried outside her room, and Gourry came thundering in, hair damp and flying every which way. Oh, thank goodness! He dashed to her side and began to take her into his arms, only to be clobbered for his efforts.

  
Watch what you're doing! she spat. My head is killing me and if you move me I'll be sure to kill you!

  
He settled for holding her hand instead, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at her. Are you okay?

  
Just a hangover.

  
I'm sorry. I was just worried about you when I couldn't find you at the inn this morning.

  
And what happened to you? Last I saw you were off dancing?

  
Gourry shrugged and grinned. Don't know. I woke up on the roof.

  
The roof?!

  
He blushed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Yeah, the roof. I guess I must have danced too hard or something.

  
Lina groaned. Just go shut the door. I don't feel like having any more company.

  
If you'd drink water the hangover would go away a little, he advised, going to the door and shutting it, driving the lock home.

  
Then why don't you bring me some? she growled from the bed, pulling a pillow over her head.

  
He did as she asked and took the glass when she was finished. 

  
Well, I'm not thirsty anymore, but my headache is still there, she replied. Why is your hair damp?

  
Uh, well, the reason I don't have a hangover is because I pretty much threw up everything I drank. I took a bath before I came back to the palace.

  
Good thinking, she muttered, closing her eyes. She heard the rustle of fabric and suddenly the covers were lifted off her momentarily, a warm body sliding into bed next to hers. she breathed.

  
After a party like that I don't think we have to be anywhere for a while, he said, rolling her onto her back. She ran her fingers down his spine, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. He smiled and cupped her cheek, his guileless eyes studying her face with adoration. Something twisted in her gut at the beatific look on his face, but she ignored it in favor of gripping his bare skin.

  
Come here, you big lunk, she growled, and his smile turned into a grin as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. She sighed in pleasure as his large, swordplay-roughened hands carefully removed her clothing article by article. Soon they lay entwined, flesh on flesh, and her headache was soon forgotten.

he whispered against her ear an hour later, I never want to be without you.

  
She laughed softly and snuggled more deeply into his brawny embrace, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply of his scent, relishing the slightly metallic tang his skin took on from wearing armor constantly. His broad hand trailed lazily down the flat plane of her stomach, running up her breastbone and throat to grasp her chin lightly, turning her face to him. He kissed her gently on the lips and gazed down at her with so much emotion in his eyes that she thought he would overflow. She turned to better see him, lying as he was on his side, his blonde hair spilling over the pillows, his blue gaze soft and kind from where his face was half-hidden by the pillowcase. Reaching up, she let her fingers brush against his skin, wrinkling her nose in amusement at the golden stubble on his firm jaw. she said, voice low. It's impossible for us to be together all the time. Everyone needs a break from other people.

  
I don't. I just need to be with you, he replied, rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. His leg popped out from underneath the covers and waved lazily in the air as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

  
She watched the movement of his toes in the air for a while, admiring the powerful calf muscles he possessed, then shook her head. Well, sometimes my studies are going to take me places where you can't follow.

  
Why not?

  
Because you don't have magic, dummy.

  
But how can I protect you then?

  
She bit back the remark that he couldn't really protect her at all without a weapon like the Sword of Light. Gourry didn't need to feel useless, nor was that her purpose. You'll just have to trust that I can take care of myself, she replied, gripping his shoulder and rolling him onto his back. A broad grin broke out on his face as she straddled his washboard stomach, a smile spreading across her own features as she felt the smooth skin of his waist between her thighs. She lowered her eyelids halfway and studied his face as she ran her index finger down the cleft between his pectorals and abdomen, letting her touch come to rest in his shallow navel. He closed his eyes and shuddered, tilting his chin to the air, and gripped her tightly about her hips. The slightly rough skin of his hands made shivers run the length of her and she bent down to press her lips against the artery in his throat, kissing where the pulse was the strongest.

  
he said hoarsely, gently moving her down to his groin.

  
You're gonna get it now, she growled, a devilish smile on her face, when there was a knock at the door.

  
Gourry sat upright, nearly knocking her onto the floor. She smacked him over the head with her open hand and scrambled away, shoving him off of the bed. she hissed, and he grabbed a miscellaneous blanket, disappearing beneath the high bed. Lina quickly rearranged the dust ruffle and slid under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. I'm not really decent, she called out. Give me a minute.

  
The door swung wide and her visitor entered. Hello again, Miss Lina, Xellos said smoothly, then stopped about three steps into the room. He looked about quietly, raising his eyebrow as he saw her in bed. Tilting his head a little, he seemed to be testing the air, and for a few moments Lina thought that her heart had stopped. For some reason she really didn't want him, of all people, to know what was under her bed.

  
Hi, Xellos, she mumbled, scooting down further into the bed.

  
Xellos opened his eyes for a moment only to narrow them again at the dust ruffle. For a second she thought he was going to say something, but suddenly his face reverted to its normal cheerful expression and he approached. You seemed very out of sorts when I spoke with you earlier, so I brought you something for your head, he announced, sitting down on the mattress and opening his hand. In his palm were several lozenges. Take one and you should feel better in half an hour.

  
She eyed them suspiciously, sitting up and tucking the sheets beneath her armpits, careful not to reveal any more skin to him than she had to. Picking one up, she held it up to the light. How did you know I had a headache? she asked.

  
I had one and I even had all night in the astral plane to heal myself, he explained. You also had twice as much to drink as I did.

  
She looked down at the shiny, candy like object she held between her fingers. What's in this thing? You didn't do anything funny to it, did you? Where did you get it?

  
He laughed, the sound light and melodious. Crossing one leg over the other, he rested his hands on his knees and smiled at her. It's a lozenge for your head, no I didn't do anything to it, and I obtained it from Master Zelgadis and Princess Amelia. It's just a mixture of herbs, Miss Lina. I promise it will do nothing but help your condition.

  
She raised an eyebrow, which was quite a feat considering how furiously she was scowling. I'm not really sure I have much confidence in your she mumbled.

  
Well, your head hurts, doesn't it?

  
Uh, yeah.

  
And you want it to stop, correct?

  
Of course. But it doesn't hurt badly, not anymore.

  
Xellos opened his eyes and raised his own eyebrow. he said. Well, if you're perfectly fine, I suppose I'll just take that back. He reached forward and tried to take the lozenge from her hand, but she snatched it away.

  
she growled, curling her fist around the medicine. Her head really was starting to pound again, now that her Gourry-induced endorphins were wearing off. I didn't say I didn't want it!

  
He leaned back again and shrugged. Then take it, he said simply.

  
She stared at him in silence for several moments, then opened her hands. I don't know, she murmured.

  
I'll make it easy for you, he said softly, gently plucking the lozenge from her grip and taking it between his gloved fingers. He lifted it to her lips and calmly pushed it between her lips, his fingertips lingering a moment on her skin. She could smell the clean fabric of his gloves as the flavor of honey flooded her mouth, and suddenly she felt a little queasy, her headache pounding away in her temples just as it had upon awakening. he cooed. Was that so hard?

  
Shut up, she grumbled.

  
You should try to get some rest, he said, placing his hands, which were surprisingly strong, on her bare shoulders and gently pushing her back onto the pillows. She stared up at him with wide eyes, not really understanding what was going on in his head. Then again, she never did understand him.

  
she said hesitantly, studying his smooth features.

  
You're welcome, he replied, then lifted her heavy hair off of her neck. She shivered and he leaned in close to her throat, close enough to kiss her, and her pulse began racing. Desperately she tried to remember that Gourry was just beneath her, probably very uncomfortable, and she needed to get Xellos out of the room as quickly as she could. She could barely feel Xellos' breath against her neck and closed her eyes in spite of herself. Then he inhaled deeply, smelling her, and she shuddered as she felt the small hairs on her skin rise. Suddenly he was standing away from her, looking at her with a strange mixture of fire and ice dancing in his bottomless amethyst eyes. Yes, you need rest. I suspect that you haven't been relaxing as much as you should have this morning. Good day, Miss Lina, he said, and immediately teleported from the room.

  
She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, heart still pounding. How could she react like that when her lover was right below her? A few moments passed and she heard Gourry clear his throat. Lina, is he gone? Gourry whispered loudly.

  
If he wasn't he definitely would have heard you, Lina said, sitting up and rearranging her hair. There were some grunts and then Gourry appeared, bits of dust clinging to his hair. He held the blanked in front of his groin, which didn't hide anything else when he trotted over to the door and placed an ear to it. I can see your rear, stupid, Lina hissed.

  
Gourry whirled to face her and blushed. Oh, sorry, he said with a sheepish grin. Anyway, I think we're alone again.

  
I know we're alone again, Lina said. Sorry that took so long.

  
Gourry came over and sat down next to her. Xellos seems weirder than normal, he observed, a slight frown on his face. Do you think he's up to something?

  
He's always up to something, she muttered, bringing her knees up to her chest and examining Gourry's muscular back.

  
He didn't do anything to you, did he? Gourry said suddenly, the blue eyes he fixed upon her burning with concern.

  
Of course he didn't. He's been very nice to me. Besides, if he had you were right under the bed.

  
Oh, right, Gourry muttered, scratching his cheek.

  
She sighed and let her tongue play across the lozenge in her mouth. Well, you need to bathe again. You have dust in your hair. I need to get up, too. Zel and Amelia will be back soon.

  
Are you sure you don't want to tell them about us? Gourry asked, standing and gathering his clothes.

  
I don't think it's appropriate, Lina said quickly. I think there are more important things afoot.

  
If you say so, he replied. I still think they'd be happy for us.

  
Whatever. I just don't think it's a good idea.

  
Gourry sighed and tucked in his shirt, cinching his belt and pulling on his boots. So Lina, how did you get back here last night? Why weren't you at the inn?

  
Suddenly a hazy memory of the feel of heavy, silky hair on her skin invaded her thoughts. It's a secret, she replied softly, and angrily ignored the misgivings roiling in the pit of her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Amelia cried, her footsteps pounding in the hallway as she ran up behind him. He turned to face her and suddenly her arms were about his shoulders. His eyes widened in surprise and he gripped her about the waist as a reaction. She laughed as he touched her and crushed herself to him, nuzzling her cheek in her neck. Her body felt so lithe and tiny in his arms, and for a moment he was content just to hold her.

  
Amelia, what are you doing? he hissed, gaze darting about to see if there was anyone else around. Someone could see us!

  
She released him slightly and looked around, then shoved him behind a pillar. she said, closing her eyes and pressing her head against his chest. Now no one can see us.

  
He chuckled and put a hand on the top of her head, gently stroking her hair. She looked up at him and something inside him melted. He moved his hand from the crown of her head down to her chin, gently tilting her face upward with his finger. She shuddered against him and closed her eyes as he bent and brushed his lips against hers, tentatively at first, then kissed her. A small noise escaped her throat and she leaned into him, her fingers trailing along his ribs gently. He released the kiss and stood straight once again, gazing down at her and feeling himself fill with wonder at the thought that she actually could love someone who looked like he did. Perhaps she really could see the real him.

  
she breathed, and stood on tiptoe, presumably to kiss him again.

  
He was sorely tempted, but the sound of people approaching was too much for him, and he gently pushed her into the hall, quickly disappearing behind a different pillar several yards down the corridor. he heard a deep voice exclaim. How are you feeling?  
Zelgadis stepped from behind the pillar and began walking toward the crowd nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just returned from his chambers and washing the scent of the Princess off of his skin. He hadn't participated in any real intimacy with Amelia that morning. They had spent most of it sleeping, and had only exchanged a few clumsy kisses upon awakening. Still, he felt sort of guilty, and he didn't want Philionel thinking he had taken advantage of his daughter.

  
I'm fine, Daddy, Amelia said, turning as Zelgadis approached. She grinned and moved as if to throw herself at him again, but he shook his head slightly. Her face fell and he felt a different, more painful stab of guilt, but he was certain the new facet to their relationship should remain hidden a while longer. We had lots of fun last night.

  
I trust everything went well and you were safe?

  
Mister Zelgadis escorted me back this morning, she said, watching Zel as he approached.

  
Good morning, Prince Phil, Zelgadis said with an inclination of his head.

  
Good morning, young man, Phil replied with a grin. You know, you youngsters took off so quickly yesterday that I didn't get a chance to discuss your reward with you.

  
Zel asked, surprised.

  
Of course! You came back to save Amelia, and I'd like to thank you and Miss Lina.

  
Don't ask her what she wants, Daddy, Amelia warned. Just find something and give it to her, otherwise she'll take half the kingdom.

  
Zelgadis found himself smiling at Amelia's remark when he felt Phil clap him roughly on the shoulder. And you'll be wanting Amelia's hand in marriage, I suppose? Phil said with a chuckle.

  
All the blood drained from Zelgadis' face and he felt suddenly dizzy. What are you talking about? he rasped, worried he was going to faint.

  
I'm just kidding! Phil laughed, the sound large and round as it echoed off the corridor walls. I wouldn't ever tell Amelia who to marry! But honestly, please think about what you'd like to have.

  
I didn't save her for a reward, Zelgadis said somewhat icily, crossing his arms over his chest. I did it because she's a good friend.  


He saw Amelia's expression pucker slightly out of the corner of his eye and he silently berated himself. Why couldn't he just admit to everyone that he liked her? All he was doing was confusing the matter and hurting her feelings. What was wrong with him?

  
I know you would have done it regardless, Phil continued, breaking into his thoughts, But I still want to show you how much I appreciate your efforts.

  
He'll do his best to think of something, Daddy, Amelia said, suddenly latching on and pulling Zelgadis away. We need to be going now.

  
Zelgadis said as she towed him along.

  
Have fun! Phil said, and continued down the hall with his advisors scurrying behind.

  
Where were you? Amelia whispered once Phil was out of earshot. I thought we were supposed to meet for lunch.

  
I'm not late, Zelgadis protested. I thought we were going to meet in the garden while the weather's still nice.

  
she said, suddenly deflated. He watched as she visibly forced herself to cheer up and smile at him. Well, you smell wonderful. Very clean.

  
Ah, thanks, he mumbled.

  
Shall we go?

  
If you're that hungry, Zel replied, walking along behind her. They had been walking for a few minutes when he heard something behind him, and he turned just in time to see Gourry sneak into a room. So, Gourry hadn't spent the morning in his own chamber. He wondered for a moment where the swordsman had been. His curiosity didn't last long, however, because his thoughts were interrupted as he ran into Amelia from behind. he asked, concerned.

  
Amelia turned to him and pointed out the window at a column of thick black smoke rising into the air. she said.

  
Zelgadis rushed to the window and looked out, but was unable to see anything over the high walls of the palace. Something's happening, he said.

  
Let's go, she replied.

  
Zelgadis gently gripped her wrist and grasped at his sword with his free hand. Okay, but stay behind me, he warned.

  
To his surprise, she grinned and blushed. All right, she said. You be careful too.

  
I will. I suddenly have a lot more reason to take care, he answered, and smiled at her before they both went running in the direction of the smoke.

  
They dashed through the courtyard and out of the palace, finally giving up on land travel and taking to the air, eventually landing on the rampart near one of the city's gates. Zelgadis landed lightly and shaded his eyes, staring at the smoke that covered the plain to the southwest of the city. Instead of one fire they saw many dotting the landscape, the smoke conglomerating before wafting skyward. He heard Amelia gasp in surprise and tore his eyes away from the strange scene before him, instead examining their immediate surroundings. It was then that he noticed a dark figure perched nimbly on one of the flagpoles above the gate. he called out, his hatred seeping into his tones.

  
What? Where? Amelia replied, her eyes following Zel's gesture. Her brow furrowed when she saw him, but she waved and shouted nonetheless. Mister Xellos! Down here!

  
Xellos turned his head, a strange, somber expression on his face as he looked down at them. Come down, please! Amelia said sweetly, still waving.

  
Xellos sighed visibly and vanished, reappearing directly between Zelgadis and Amelia. He didn't say anything, just opened his dark eyes and stared out at the plethora of fires.

  
What is it? Zelgadis asked, low enough he knew Amelia wouldn't hear.

  
By midmorning Miss Lina smelled of the swordsman, Xellos replied softly.

  
Zelgadis was taken aback at the answer to a question he hadn't even asked. He waited for the mild surprise to pass from his system, then tried again. I meant what's going on out there on the plain.

  
Xellos shot Zelgadis a sidelong look. Ah. Unfortunately, I'm supposed to keep that a secret for now. If I could tell you I would. However, I believe that soon enough you will find out what's afoot.

  
Zelgadis growled and grabbed the trickster priest by the collar, shaking him violently. Listen here, you piece of filth, he hissed, teeth bared. I don't care what your orders are. You are going to tell me what's going on out there and you are going to tell me right now.

  
Xellos' placid features gathered into a slight scowl and he raised a gloved hand, gently touching Zel's wrist. Zelgadis gasped as quicksilver pain raced through his body, his hands opening of their own accord and releasing the Monster. I'm afraid I've told you all I can. Please inform Miss Lina that I will return to see how things are going. With that, Xellos executed a curt bow and disappeared from sight.

  
What was that all about? Amelia said, lightly touching Zel's sleeve.

  
He looked down at her face, her brows drawn with worry. I think we're in trouble, and I also think that Gourry needs to watch his back from now on.

  
Amelia frowned more deeply, wrapping her arms around herself and looking at him. What do you mean? Do you think Xellos likes Lina?

  
I don't think it's a matter of liking, loving, or any other emotion. Xellos, as a Monster, most likely isn't capable of feeling such things. I suspect that she's sort of like his candy. After all, few people put off as many negative emotions as she does, and she's strong-willed and unpredictable to boot. She's probably his favorite toy, and the only person that stands in the way of him claiming her is Gourry.

  
But Lina and Gourry aren't in that sort of relationship, are they?

  
Zelgadis shook his head, remembering seeing Gourry slip into his room mere minutes ago. I don't know, and I don't think it matters, he said, pointing down at the fires. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Amelia gasped and he knew she had spotted what he had seen: the ground was crawling with demons and lesser Monsters. Trolls were stoking the fires and scorching the earth, effectively blocking the path from the city to the sea. What's going on? Amelia whispered, turning her eyes on Zelgadis.

  
I don't know, but I think that you had better tell your father. I'm going to find Lina, he said.

  
she agreed, and began to dash off. Before she could get away, Zelgadis reached out and caught her by the wrist, pulling her close to him. He rested his chin for a moment on the top of her head and held her briefly in an awkward embrace.

  
Be careful, he murmured. You don't know if any Monsters are already inside the castle.

  
she whispered in return, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before she dashed away from him. He felt his cheeks burn in response and he slowly raised his hand to his face, fingers touching where she had pressed her lips to him. He stood there, dumbfounded, for several moments more before he finally gathered his wits about him and took off in search of Lina.

  
he shouted, banging on her door. 

  
Shut up! I'm getting dressed! he heard her scream from inside.

  
It's an emergency! he yelled back. You need to hurry!

  
What is it, dammit! she screeched. Can't you tell I'm busy?

  
The entire plain to the south is covered in Monsters! Zelgadis announced, then took an alarmed step back as Lina burst through the door, holding her shirt closed with one hand.

  
she gasped, ruby-colored eyes wide.

  
It's just like I said- the plain is swarming with Monsters and lesser demons, he replied. I really think you should go take a look.

  
The door was immediately slammed in his face, and he could hear things inside the room being knocked over. I'll be out in a minute, Lina growled from the other side of the door.

  
Zelgadis mumbled, and leaned against the wall to wait.

  
Five minutes later Lina emerged, annoyance written clearly across her features. Now, what's this crap you're telling me?

  
It's not crap, it's real. Come with me and you'll see, he snapped in return.

  
She grumbled but followed his lead, letting him take her to the ramparts on which he and Amelia had first witnessed the amassing forces of evil. He landed and gestured toward the plain with a sweep of his arm, watching her face intently. She rolled her eyes and walked forward, her smug expression falling away as she saw what lay before them. Oh my god, she whispered. There's hundreds of them.

  
Actually, closer to one thousand, a voice said behind them, and they turned to face Xellos. The Monster smiled at them and appeared to take in the sight of the fires. You, Master Zelgadis, forgot to tell Miss Lina that I would be rejoining her later.

  
So? What are you going to do about it?

  
Xellos sighed. Oh, dear. You're still angry at me? Is it because I kissed Amelia?

  
Lina gurgled, eyes nearly bugging out of her head. When did that happen?

  
Zelgadis pursed his lips and tried very hard to ignore the fact that he was quickly turning the color of a beet. When she was sick, he growled.

  
Xellos laughed brightly. Zelgadis was very, very upset, and he played a nasty trick on me. I got back at him and forced him to vent his anger by kissing Amelia. That's all.

  
Lina smacked Xellos on the arm as hard as she could. You bastard! she cried, scowling at Xellos. Her expression slowly changed into one of conspiratorial camaraderie and she smiled at Zelgadis. You sly dog, Zel, she murmured. Have the hots for the Princess, do you?

  
Zelgadis stammered, eyes widening as his face flushed even more deeply. I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!

  
Oh, come on, Lina said with a raised eyebrow. Everyone knows Amelia's been in love with you for years.

  
Zelgadis said, blinking furiously. He felt disoriented, as if someone had hit him over the head.

  
Lina chuckled, still looking at him from under half-closed eyelids. Hee hee.

  
Zelgadis spluttered, unable to form a coherent reply, and was saved by Xellos, who tapped Lina gently on the shoulder.

  
Um, Miss Lina?

  
What do you want, Xellos? she snarled.

  
Don't you think you should be paying attention to the angry evil hordes?

  
Lina blinked at Xellos for a second, then appeared to feign disinterest. Oh, those guys, she said in a bored tone. I guess I could take a second look, although I don't see anything to get worked up over.

  
Zelgadis was about to tell her exactly what she should be worrying about when a figure materialized in the air in front of them. There are plenty of things to get worked up about, the figure said as it began to solidify. Your impending demise, for example.

  
Who the hell is this? Lina grumbled, planting her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side.

  
That's Orkalym, Xellos chirped.

  
The person that floated before them was a tall man with long, blue hair. His piercing green eyes surveyed them sharply and a smile twisted his cruel mouth. At his side hung a huge curved blade and a whip made of white leather. Hello, Xellos, the man said.

  
Miss Lina, I would like to introduce you to Deep Sea Dolphin's general. Orkalym, this is Miss Lina. I believe she needs no introduction.

  
Orkalym said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his brawny arms over his chest. Very well, Xellos, you can go now. You've done your part.

  
And what would that be? Lina said, turning on Xellos angrily.

  
The trickster priest laughed and scratched the back of his neck. Oh, my mission was merely to make sure you all gathered here. I think I shall stick around, however. I have a feeling this could be fun to watch.

  
But why is Deep Sea Dolphin after Lina? Zelgadis asked, eying Orkalym warily. Just what they needed- another damn Monster general chasing after them.

  
Deep Sea isn't, really, Xellos explained. She's actually acting on behalf of Dynast. The Monster community is still pretty touchy about the death of Hellmaster. Not that he's particularly missed, but it's sort of a pride issue.

  
A wry smile passed over Lina's features. So, Orkalym, what makes you think you can beat me when not even Phibrizzo could?

  
Zelgadis warned. He really didn't want to make the Monster general any angrier than he was already.

  
She sighed and nodded. All right, all right. Hey, Xellos, are you capable of blasting this guy away?

  
Of course. He's only a general, one of several. Even with Anemony's assistance I could still beat him.

  
So what would it take to get you to do so and save us a whole lot of trouble?

  
Xellos laughed. I'm afraid you couldn't, Miss Lina. After all, I'm just along for the ride. I'm really not supposed to interfere.

  
Do you people know that I'm still standing here? Orkalym said, obviously annoyed.

  
Oh, I'm very aware of it, Zelgadis answered.

  
Shut up! Lina cried. I'm not done talking to Xellos!

  
Orkalym bared his teeth and raised his hand, and panic rose in Zelgadis' throat. He stepped in front of Lina and braced himself, calling the magic to him as quickly as he could. Balus Wall! he shouted, and the shot aimed for Lina bounced harmlessly off his barrier. Panting, he turned and glared at Lina. Will you please pay attention? he gasped.

  
Lina, wide-eyed, turned to face Orkalym. I guess you're serious, she said, face ashen.

  
Of course I'm serious. All of Deep Sea's minions are serious, unlike that fruitcake over there, Orkalym growled. At any rate, now that I have your attention, I would like you to know that I will not be making the same mistake as my brethren. I am here to smash you quickly and once and for all.

  
Lina put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. All right, fair enough. How do you propose to do that?

  
Well, I figure if I blow up Seyruun while you're in it, that should do the trick.

  
Oh! Very clever! Xellos said, clapping softly.

  
Why Seyruun? Zelgadis interjected.

  
Orkalym scowled, his thick blue eyebrows drawing together tightly. It's the white magic capital of this continent. It can't hurt to blast it into oblivion.

  
Again, a wonderful plan! Xellos cried.

  
Shut up, Orkalym growled, directing a blast at Xellos. The trickster priest reached up and grabbed the spell, crushing it to nothingness in his hand. His amethyst eyes opened a fraction and a chuckle started deep in his throat.

  
Now, now, Xellos chastised. It doesn't look good when you attack your superiors.

  
Zelgadis felt the blood leave his face. Orkalym's blast had been a powerful one, and Xellos had quashed it as if it were no more than an errant moth. He found himself hoping fervently that Xellos would just stay out of the fight altogether. He didn't know how strong Deep Sea Dolphin's priest and general were, but he did know that if Xellos joined their side, Lina didn't stand a chance unless she wanted to risk casting a Giga Slave. Lina, we should go, he whispered, grasping her upper arm lightly.

  
I know, she hissed back. But we can't just abandon Seyruun.

  
Don't worry, Xellos said, sticking his head between them. Orkalym isn't the sharpest knife in the rack. He's strong, no doubt about that, but I wouldn't concern myself with him.

  
Why are you telling us this? Zelgadis said with a scowl.

  
Hey! I'm still here! Orkalym shouted.

  
That, my dear Master Greywords, is a secret, Xellos replied, straightening up. Oh, heads up, he said, his eyes opening a fraction as he gestured with his staff. Zelgadis and Lina whirled in time to see a woman with long, white hair launch into the air and fire a bolt of magic at them. Lina cried out in effort as she cast a fireball, canceling the other woman's spell.

  
Who's that? Lina demanded, readying herself for another attack.

  
That would be Anemony, Xellos said. Well, you two have a good time.

  
What? You're leaving? Lina shrieked.

  
Good riddance, Zelgadis muttered.

  
Xellos tilted his head to the side and smiled, reaching up and tracing Lina's cheekbone with a finger. She scowled, but didn't pull away from his touch. I'm afraid I have to, he replied.

  
Why, you smarmy, she growled, but was interrupted as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

  
Until later, Xellos said with a wave, and disappeared from sight.

  
Lina blinked, blushing furiously. What. . .where. . .but. . . she stammered.

  
Watch out! Zelgadis bellowed, jumping in front of her, sword drawn. Astral Vine! he cried, parting the beam of magic with his blade.

  
Lina dropped into a fighting stance and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She's strong, she muttered.

  
No kidding. We should find Amelia and Gourry, Zelgadis answered.

  
Well, then, Lina breathed, eyes focused on the white-haired woman suspended in the sky above them. Let's get out of here!

  
Zelgadis gurgled as she grabbed him by the back of the collar and dragged him along as she ran. He grunted as she pulled him over the stones, finally vaulting over the edge of the rampart and dashing across the courtyard. It took him a few moments to free himself of her grip, but once he did he ran with all his might, his heart pounding in his chest. Orkalym was bad enough, but he was beatable. Even Anemony might be vanquished somehow, but he really didn't see any possible way they could beat the two Monsters at once. At one point in time he had considered Kanzel and Mazenda to be trouble, but these two new Monsters were even worse. What are we going to do? he panted, keeping stride with Lina.

  
We have to try and get them away from Seyruun, she gasped. They'll be so busy with us that they won't have time to destroy the city.

  
But they have that army camped out on the plain! Zelgadis protested. They'll smash Seyruun while we're away!

  
Then we'll have to take out as many as we can before we go, she replied. 

  
Zelgadis looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Gourry and Amelia running toward them. Gourry came to a halt, but Amelia sped right past him, heading towards the ramparts. he cried. Where are you going?

  
I can't let them destroy the city! she shouted back, taking to the air.

  
Zelgadis said, turning and following her.

  
Don't split up! Lina shouted, doubled over from the exertion of the run.

  
She's right! Zelgadis cast a quick Ray Wing and snatched Amelia's wrist, pulling her back.

  
Amelia protested, struggling against his grip. 

  
Not this time, he said, voice low. You haven't seen what we're up against. Deep Sea Dolphin's general and priest are here to destroy us.

  
Amelia paled and put a hand to her mouth. What? Deep Sea Dolphin?

  
Yes. Her minions are on loan to Dynast, who wants Lina dead for killing his general Sherra.

  
But what do we do? Amelia said, her voice a half-whimper.

  
He wanted to throw his arms around her and tell her everything would be all right, but he held himself back. Besides, he didn't know how everything would turn out, and he wouldn't want to lie to her. Lina thinks we can draw them away from the city. After all, they are after her.

  
But we can't just abandon the city!

  
It's not that simple, Amelia, Lina said, joining the conversation. They're out there, waiting for us. If we stay and fight them here, the city will be destroyed regardless.

  
You can't escape anyway, Lina Inverse! a voice said, and they looked up to see Orkalym and Anemony floating above them.

  
It's them, Zelgadis whispered, bracing himself.

  
That's right, Orkalym said, waving a finger in their direction. There is absolutely no way you can escape. You see, we've put a barrier all around this city, and unless you can- OW!

  
Zel felt himself blush for Orkalym as Anemony smacked him upside the head. He's not very bright, is he? Amelia whispered.

  
Orkalym rubbed the side of his head and grumbled to himself as Anemony silently began to gather power. She's going to cast something big, Zelgadis warned, readying another Balus Wall.

  
Suddenly the air crackled with released energy, their surroundings reflecting the white light the blast gave off. Zelgadis prepared to cast his spell, but instead of heading towards them, the attack slammed into a building behind them, scattering pieces of stone and wood everywhere. Lina yelled and Gourry covered his body with hers, Zelgadis following suit and crushing Amelia to him. He felt the dull thuds of marble connecting with his skin, but because of his chimera physique he was not harmed. He could hear Gourry's armor clanging as bits of stone rained down upon them, nearly drowning out Lina's angry profanities.

  
Daddy, Daddy! Amelia cried, straining against Zel's superior weight.

  
We'll find him, Zelgadis said into her ear, hauling her upright as he stood.

  
This way! she shouted, breaking free of his grip and dashing off in a new direction. Debris fell all around them as they ran, searching for any sign of Prince Phil. Amelia took a sharp right into a small building and barreled into a back wall. Zelgadis was surprised when the wall simply swiveled, and soon they were in a long, winding series of tunnels.

  
Are you sure you know what you're doing? Lina cried behind him.

  
Trust her, Zelgadis answered, and was rewarded with a backwards glance and smile from Amelia.

  
the princess panted, pushing her way through another wall. They all tumbled into the room after her and found themselves confronted with Prince Philionel and several other men, who were talking heatedly over maps. Amelia cried, launching herself into his arms.

  
he answered, crushing her to his chest. I was worried!

  
The attack- it's being staged by Monsters!

  
I know, I know, he said, trying to calm her by stroking her hair.

  
And there are hundreds of trolls and best-men outside!

  
Yes, I know, he murmured.

  
Zelgadis stepped forward, glancing at Amelia in concern. The Monsters are after Lina. We're going to try and draw them away from the city.

  
We think that they'll follow me. There's only the two Monsters, Lina added.

  
But the city, Daddy! Amelia whimpered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

  
We'll take care of the city, Amelia, Phil replied. You do what you must. Seyruun can withstand the trolls and beast-men, for justice shall always triumph over such creatures. Do what you must.

  
Amelia bit her lip and stared at her father for a while, obviously trying not to cry. 

  
We've fended for ourselves without you before, dearest, Phil said tenderly. We'll be all right this time, too. Go and beat those monsters. Show them the might of righteousness.

  
I will, Daddy, she murmured, looking down at her feet.

  
Phil put his hand on her back and gently turned her around, giving her a soft nudge away from him. Take care, Amelia, he said, and smiled.

  
Come on, Lina said, turning and running town the hall, Gourry right behind her. Amelia nodded resolutely and began to follow, and as Zel moved off as well, he felt a heavy hand on his upper arm. Turning, he saw Phil looking at him with a grave expression.

  
I know she's capable of taking care of herself, Master Zelgadis, but I'd feel better if you watched over her, too. Be sure my daughter comes back to me whole.

  
Zelgadis felt a burning in his chest and nodded. I will, he replied, and dashed off down the hallway after the others.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Xellos stood on the steeple, watching the sun intently as it crossed the sky. He could hear Orkalym and Anemony blasting pieces of the city into oblivion and shook his head in distaste. Those two used such barbaric methods, but what more could he expect? Dolphin, unlike his mistress, kept her servants locked up close to her, so that they had no idea what the real world was like. In fact, his mistress was far different than the other Monster Lords, and he was peculiar as well. Only his mistress seemed to see that the mortals were doing a more than adequate job of destroying themselves, and all the Monster race had to do was enjoy themselves and wait. Yes, enjoyment figured largely into the way Xellas Metallium ran things. That philosophy was why Xellos could stand there at the moment, observing all that passed. He glanced at the sun again. A few more minutes and Lina and her friends would be three miles from the city. He had felt them take to the air after they were only half a mile from the city, but Deep Sea's minions hadn't seen them, apparently. No matter- he wasn't overly fond of the other two Monsters anyway. Orkalym was entertaining on occasion because of his lack of intelligence, but even stupidity became tiresome after a while. Anemony, on the other hand, he really did detest. The woman was no fun at all. She was so focused on power, in his opinion, that she let the smaller details escape her. Where was the enjoyment to be had in that? Oh well, he figured it didn't really matter anyway. He really did hope that their fight with Lina would be entertaining. Lina and her companions would probably be flattened beneath Anemony's magic, but he hoped they would at least put up a good fight.

  
Oh Orkalym! he called, waving as the blue-haired man came into sight. Over here!

  
Orkalym stopped his flight and hung in the air, glaring at Xellos from under his heavy eyebrows. What the hell are you still doing here? he snapped. I thought you had more errands to run for your mistress.

  
I'm more than just an errand-boy, Xellos said, raising an eyebrow. And I thought I would do you a favor.

  
What could I possibly want you to do for me? Orkalym growled.

  
Xellos sighed. Obviously, Orkalym wasn't going to be much fun today. He examined the head of his staff for a moment, then decided to just go ahead with his plan. Well, I thought that you might like to know that Lina fled the city a good half an hour ago.

  
Orkalym cried, visibly paling.

  
Yes. It appears that your poor powers of observation have cost you your prize, Xellos replied calmly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

  
Orkalym roared in senseless rage, clenching his fists tightly. he bellowed. They've escaped!

  
Anemony appeared wordlessly by Orkalym's side. She glared at Xellos levelly with her pale eyes, eyes that reminded him of those of dead fish. He could feel the hatred rolling off of her in waves. Of course she hated him; she hated everyone with more power than she. Well, he disliked her in return. Everything balanced out, just as his mistress predicted. Hello again, Anemony, he said sweetly, reveling in the look of disgust that crossed her porcelain features.

  
She did not reply. Then again, she never spoke, as far as he knew. Let's go, Orkalym said gruffly, throwing a angry glance at Xellos. You knew right away, didn't you? he hissed. How did you know?

  
Xellos allowed himself a chuckle, dropping his chin and closing his eyes as he shook his head slowly. That, my dear Orkalym, is a secret, he replied, and disappeared to the astral plane.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

The explosions have stopped, Gourry said, glancing over his shoulder.

  
Do you think the attacks are over? Amelia replied as they burst into the clearing.

  
I doubt it, Lina said, leaning over and breathing hard.

  
Zelgadis stepped closer to Amelia and drew his sword. We have company, he growled, and Gourry whipped around, also drawing his sword.

  
So, you thought you could get away, did you? Orkalym said, stepping from behind a tree. Anemony appeared silently at his side.

  
I guess you showed us, Lina said defiantly, standing up straight and scowling. Now what?

  
In answer, Anemony lifted her hand and let loose a spell, the air crackling with electricity. Lina readied a counterattack, but the spell was too quick and was nearly upon her before she was halfway finished. Suddenly a large rock appeared between Lina and the blast, shattering into a million tiny pieces as the spell hit it. Lina breathed, turning to look at where Gourry was picking up another large rock.

  
The spells can't hurt you if they don't hit you, right, Lina? he said with a smile.

  
Well, sort of, she mumbled.

  
There are just enough of you to be troublesome, Orkalym snarled, and let loose his own attack right at Gourry. Gourry yelled and threw the rock at the spell, only to have Anemony appear right behind him.

  
Look out! Amelia screamed. Elemekia Lance!

  
Zelgadis followed Amelia's spell in, sword drawn. He slashed at Anemony as she dodged Amelia's attack, but the Monster avoided him easily, fading away into nothingness. he cried. She's as sneaky as Xellos!

  
Gourry scrambled behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. Thanks, Zel, he said.

  
Zel's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the small clearing. Lina was locked in close battle with Orkalym. This is ridiculous, he snarled. You shouldn't be here, Gourry, not without the Sword of Light. There's nothing you can do.

  
But you can't expect me to just leave you guys! Besides, I'm supposed to protect Lina!

  
You can't even protect yourself against Monsters, Zel replied coldly. Just watch your back, okay? I have an idea.

  
Gourry said, eyes patrolling the clearing.

  
Zelgadis dashed over to Amelia, who was breaking a sweat from firing spells at Orkalym. We need to relieve Lina, he said. Come on!

  
she panted, following him in.

  
Zelgadis shouted. Gourry needs an enchanted sword!

  
She glanced over her shoulder for a split second, then dodged the blast thrown at her by Orkalym. But we don't have one!

  
Make one! Zelgadis cried, jumping in between her and Orkalym. Astral Vine! He saw Lina scurry away out of the corner of his eye, then jumped into the air, aiming his blade for the place where Orkalym's head met his shoulder.

  
Not so fast, mortal, Orkalym growled, reaching up past Zel's sword and grabbing his shoulder. The Monster's fingers sank in, breaking the surface of his stone skin, drawing blood and crushing bone. Zelgadis cried out, struggling despite his pulverized shoulder.

  
Rah Tilt! Amelia shouted, appearing behind the Monster and shooting the spell at his back. The Monster snarled and released Zelgadis, turning on Amelia instead. She paled and fired another spell. R-rah Tilt! she tried again, but Orkalym just laughed.

  
Astral attacks won't have any effect on me, he chuckled, walking toward her slowly.

  
Zelgadis shouted through his haze of pain. He began to work a healing spell on himself, hoping that Amelia would be able to keep away from the Monster long enough for him to help her. He heard Lina scream somewhere behind him and knew that Anemony must have made a reappearance.

  
Are you okay? he heard Amelia ask in between explosions.

  
Mind yourself! he replied, trying to increase the speed of his healing spell.

  
Stand still! Orkalym shouted.

  
Never! Justice will always prevail! Amelia trumpeted, and Zel completed his spell just in time to see Amelia charge her fists with magic. She took a swing at Orkalym, clipping his shoulder. The Monster jumped back with a hiss and fingered his skin.

  
That HURT! Orkalym howled, taking his own swipe at her. Amelia laughed and danced out of the way, landing another hit in his side. Zelgadis smiled to himself, thinking that Amelia was really something. She shouldn't have been able to actually harm the Monster, but that was one mighty spell that she had channeled into her hands. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, one fist was charged with a Rah Tilt. He'd have to ask her what the other one was.

  
He took up his sword again, channeling more magic into it, and jumped on to the larger man's back, driving it through the shoulder Amelia had injured. Orkalym snarled and reached up with his good arm, taking Zelgadis by the shirt and flinging him into Amelia. She grunted as he landed facedown on top of her, and he gasped as he felt her body the length of his. he mumbled, pushing himself off of her with a deep blush.

  
It's okay, she said in return, looking away and blushing as well.

  
Zelgadis turned in time to see the Monster pull his sword from the wound and cast it aside. He hazarded a quick glance at Anemony just in time to discern that Lina had thrown a quick wind enchantment on Gourry's sword. It wasn't doing much good, but it was working as a distraction, and the swordsman could use the wind spell to deflect some of Anemony's castings. Still, it looked like they were having a hard time. Lina definitely didn't have the time to work on a Dragon Slave or a Ragna Blade, and without those spells there was no hope at all of even getting close to the Monsters.

  
Orkalym growled, coming closer. Don't you know that none of this will do you any good?

  
Nothing can stop a loving, righteous heart, Amelia replied, fist raised, and Zelgadis groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

  
Orkalym blinked and looked at Zelgadis, pointing at Amelia. Is she for real? he asked, eyebrow raised.

  
Don't ask, Zelgadis replied, then made a dive for his sword. Orkalym bent to try and hit him, but Amelia bounded over and popped the Monster in the nose.

  
Hey! You didn't let me finish! she said angrily, punching him again.

  
Zelgadis gripped his sword and rolled away. Amelia! You're just making him angry!  
Too late for that, Orkalym replied, and blasted her point-blank. She covered her face and screamed, flying through the air and hitting a tree with a dull thud. Her body slid to the ground, where it lay, motionless on the dirt.

  
Zelgadis howled, throat raw with the intensity of his cry. You bastard! he bellowed, charging his blade with as much magic as he could muster. He hurled the sword at Orkalym, watching as the blade embedded itself in the Monster's opposite shoulder. Dug Haut! he cried, releasing the spell, spikes suddenly appearing all over the Monster's body. Orkalym roared and began to hack at the stones protruding from him. Zelgadis took the opportunity to dash over to Amelia, who was still breathing. He gathered her into his arms and stood. he called, beginning to run deeper into the woods.

  
he heard Lina say, and he was aware of them also beginning to flee.

  
Is she okay? Gourry shouted.

  
I don't know. I need a few minutes to heal her. Zelgadis veered off into the bushes, followed by the other two.

  
I'll lead them away, Lina volunteered, starting to move. Gourry reached up and grabbed her hand, a pained expression upon his face.

  
Please, be careful. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt, he said.

  
Her face softened and she nodded, squeezing his hand. I know, she replied, and crashed off through the bushes.

Zelgadis said softly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Please, wake up.

  
Is she bleeding?

  
Not anywhere that I can see, Zelgadis replied, beginning to cast the spell. Come on, Amelia. Her eyelids didn't even flutter and he felt fear rip through him. The only person that could ever love him just the way he was soon would pass from this world, and he didn't even know if there was anything he could really do. he choked.

  
You care a lot about her, don't you, Gourry breathed.

  
I don't want to talk about it, Zelgadis growled, sweat breaking out on his brow.

  
Found you! Orkalym's voice boomed, and he appeared above them, halfway hidden by the canopy of the trees.

  
Amelia groaned in Zelgadis' lap and twitched. Zel gasped.

  
Gourry's face creased with concern and he jumped up, sword at the ready. Keep running, Zel! he said sternly. I'll take care of things here.

  
But you can't beat him!

  
I know, but Lina will be back soon.

  


  
Go on. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm sure you'd do the same for me.

  


  
Just go. I'll buy you some time. Be sure that you don't lose her.

  
Zel stood, still cradling her in his arms, hoping he could manage running and spellcasting at the same time. I'll repay you someday, Zel said.

  
I know. Now go.

  
Zel nodded as Gourry let loose a battle cry, slashing at the Monster with his wind spell. Zelgadis hurtled a few logs and dodged branches rushing past, desperately trying to channel the healing spell into Amelia's body at the same time. He nearly tripped and fell, and felt her arms snake around his neck. he whispered, glancing down as her eyelids fluttered open. Thank goodness.

  
she murmured, wincing. What's going on?

  
We're making a break for it. You're hurt.

  
I know. I can feel it all over.

  
Don't move. I'm casting a healing spell. Don't worry, I'll take care of you.

  
I know you will, she murmured, a smile spreading across her pained features.

  
He felt himself smile as well, and suddenly realized that the thought of losing her was the most painful thing he had ever felt. Even the prospect of being trapped in the body of a chimera forever wasn't as awful as the thought of living without her. He didn't want to ever be without her. He wanted her to be his, and him to be hers, forever. Marry me, he blurted out, hurtling another log as he trotted along.

  
he heard her whisper.

  
He slowed his run enough that he could look down at her, and once he saw her face he came to a full stop. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were stained pink, and despite the smudges of dirt on her face and the tangles in her hair, he didn't think he had ever seen her look more radiant. Amelia, be my wife.

  
She stared up at him, silent, and for a moment his heart constricted with fear. Tears sprang to her eyes and he wondered if he hadn't made a terrible mistake. she murmured. 

  
He felt himself break out in a goofy grin. You will?

  
Of course! she giggled, squeezing him and then wincing.

  
he gasped, concerned.

  
No, I'm okay. It's just that I'm not fully healed yet.

  
He hugged her to him gently. I'm glad you're all right.

  
She smiled up at him, adoration shining in her eyes, and he was happy he had taken his chances with her. Now that they were together, there was no doubt in his mind that she would never let him down. she asked.

  
His stomach fluttered with nerves and he swallowed hard. I-I love you, Amelia, and I don't want anything to happen to you ever.

  
Everything will work out, she murmured. Just have faith.

  
In justice? he asked, unable to keep the sardonic tone from his voice.

  
No, in the fact that we were meant to be together, she said with a smile.

  
He smiled back, looking at her tenderly. Can you help me heal you? he asked.

  
Of course. Where are Mister Gourry and Miss Lina?

  
Behind us, fending off the Monsters until we can get you healed.

  
Then let's not waste time, she said, and settled down to add power to his spell.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Xellos scowled from his perch in the tree. The blonde swordsman had circled back to where Lina was, and now the two were fighting Deep Sea's minions. It was not going well. The Gabriev man had managed to buy Lina time enough to fire off two Dragon Slaves, and still Orkalym and Anemony weren't showing any signs of damage. It was rather pathetic, in a way. For mortals they were doing quite well, but it seemed as if the pair of Monsters was stronger than when he had last encountered them. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with the side of his index finger. He really had hoped it would be more interesting. It seemed that the chimera and the princess were doing quite well, and he was pleased with the chimera's ingenuity, focusing his spell on his sword like that, but then the princess had become injured and the whole lot of them had run off. Why, he had almost not followed them, so disappointed was he. Lina screamed, launching the spell at Anemony, but to no avail. The fireball bounced off of her harmlessly, taking out half an acre of trees nearby. Gabriev was having a difficult time as well, spending more time dodging Orkalym's attacks then making his own, and Xellos was about to yawn when he heard a cry from the trees.

  
Burst Rondo! a woman's voice shouted, and a multitude of blasts came out of the trees, catching Orkalym off guard. Gabriev took advantage of the confusion, rushing in with his wind-enchanted sword. Orkalym stepped backward, narrowly dodging the attack, and whirled on the swordsman, knocking him high into the air. Xellos watched calmly as the blonde sailed toward him, and caught him casually by the ankle the moment before he crashed into the branches below.

  
Tsk tsk, Xellos said with a shake of his head, glancing down at the swordsman. That was sloppy.

  
Gourry grumbled, twisting to look at Xellos.

  
Xellos opened his eyes, glaring down at the big man. The temptation to drop him on his head was very, very great. How satisfying it would be to see the man's limp body hit the ground, but then Lina would be very, very upset. He didn't want that- the kind of pain it would cause her would mean she would cease to entertain him. He didn't much care about Gabriev, Zelgadis, or Amelia, but he enjoyed the volatility of Lina's emotions, and grief would mean an end to the spectrum of her feelings. Making his decision, he released the man's ankle, careful to keep him afloat using power from the astral plane.

  
Gourry said with an uneasy smile, and a grin passed over Xellos' face. Oh, the man was very, very nervous around him, and that was extremely satisfying.

  
You're quite welcome, Master Gabriev, Xellos replied. We can't have you dying in such an undignified manner, can we?

  
Gourry agreed.

  
After all, there are much more interesting ways of dying, Xellos said in a low voice. Shall we discuss what those ways might be?

  
Gourry paled visibly, his grip on his sword tightening, but otherwise not showing any outward signs of fear. I'd rather not. Lina needs my help.

  
Xellos looked down in time to see Lina narrowly escaping being hit with a tree Orkalym had ripped out of the ground. Zelgadis and Amelia had joined the fight, firing off Rah Tilts at a rapid rate. Well, all right, then. You're safe, Xellos replied, then fixed Gabriev with a cold stare. For now.

  
Gourry's jaw tightened visibly and he nodded. I don't care what you do to me, he said, voice low. Just don't you dare lay a hand on Lina.

  
Xellos opened his eyes fully, drawing his head back. Oh my goodness, is that a threat?

  
Take it however you want to.

  
Xellos laughed and spun the swordsman in the air to demonstrate his power. When he was finished, however, the large man looked him straight in the eye, his expression unreadable. Do you really think you could ever defeat me? he chuckled. You can't even defeat the two you're already fighting.

  
I'd find a way, if you ever took Lina from me, Gourry said between clenched teeth, knuckles white on his sword.

  
What makes you think that she wouldn't come willingly?

  
I know Lina. She'd never go with a Monster if she had a choice.

  
Even if that Monster was a friend?

  
Are you calling yourself her friend?

  
Xellos smiled, closing his eyes once again. Maybe more.

  
A snarl passed over the blonde man's face, amusing Xellos greatly. He had never seen this particular mortal enraged before, and he wished the human still had the Sword of Light. Gabriev might actually have been able to give him a good fight. Well, there was no use musing about things that could never happen, so he glanced down at the fighting below just in time to see Amelia get hit with a spell, knocking her into a tree. Blood trickled down the side of her face, marring her pale skin. Xellos whispered, still holding Gourry captive in the air above the battle. Gourry turned and hissed as he saw Zelgadis rush over to the princess' side, gathering her up tenderly and checking her pulse. He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his mouth against her forehead, and then leaned her gently on the ground.

  
You'll pay for hurting her! Zelgadis howled, gathering magic for a spell. Blast Bomb!

  
Orkalym gasped and shielded his eyes as the spell engulfed him in a sphere of flames, the explosion making the very air in the clearing vibrate violently, breaking branches out of trees. Oh, he's gotten much better, Xellos said. Aren't you proud of him?

  
Let me go, Gourry hissed. They need me.

  
And what good could you do, Master Gabriev? Xellos said with mild smile. You can't wield magic.

  
I'd find some way, Gourry replied, straining against the magic that held him.

  
Xellos laughed. It's much better if you don't try to struggle, Xellos snickered. Oh, look. He turned the human in the air so that he could see the battleground, just in time to see Zelgadis cough up blood and collapse on the ground a few feet from Amelia. It seems that he wasn't strong enough to cast that spell after all. I wonder if he'll die.

  
Let me go! Gourry shouted, struggling even harder.

  
Not just yet. Are you getting angry? Does it pain you to see your friends struck down so easily?

  
You monster! Gourry growled, narrowing his eyes.

  
Xellos chuckled, very amused. Yes, that's the idea, isn't it? He let his gaze slide past the swordsman to where the smoke from the chimera's spell was beginning to dissipate. Orkalym was still standing, singed but otherwise unharmed. His clothes were hanging off of him in burned scraps, and small pieces of astral energy were slowly leaking from his body, but he had sustained almost no damage.

  
It didn't work? Gourry breathed.

  
Xellos shrugged. Apparently not, he replied. Actually, I'm a bit surprised. He and Anemony must be sharing energy for him to take that spell head-on and receive so little injury. Oh well. Poor Zelgadis.

  
Gourry whispered, apparently to himself. Amelia had regained consciousness and crawled over to where Zelgadis lay facedown. Wiping the blood from her eyes, she gently rolled him over and gathered his head and shoulders into her lap, leaning down and kissing his forehead tenderly, working a weak healing spell on the both of them.

  
Xellos said, feeling the swordsman fight his spell even more spiritedly. He eyed Gabriev for a moment, then nodded. All right, you get your wish. I suppose you've suffered enough. He raised a hand slowly, then made a swiping motion with his arm and opened his hand wide. Gourry gasped as the magic swept him to the side, slamming him hard into a boulder. Then the spell released him altogether and he fell to the ground, holding his ribs and gasping. Or maybe not, Xellos added with a grin. Best of luck to you. I promise not to interfere with your person any more.

  
Gourry mumbled in between sharp breaths. He looked up at where Orkalym was advancing upon Zelgadis and Amelia. Look out! he shouted, and stood, impressing Xellos. If the man hadn't been so freakishly strong he wouldn't have even been able to move after the impact Xellos had dealt him. With a cry, he brandished the sword at Orkalym, who merely raised a hand and sent Gourry sailing with a water spell. The blonde shouted and crashed through some brush, landing with a groan.

  
Lina, still engaged in a volley of spells with Anemony, turned her head and cried out, worry written plainly across her features. she screamed, voice raw with fear. Gourry, answer me!!

  
Xellos scowled and raised his staff, not really sure what he wanted to do to the swordsman next, when Lina caught sight of him. Xellos, what are you doing here?

  
Oh, just watching you people put up an exceedingly dull fight. You haven't even tried the Ragna blade yet.

  
Either help out or get out of here! she shouted. Gourry, where are you?

  
I'm afraid I'm not allowed to help, Xellos said with a bow. You should pay attention to your foe.

  
Lina snapped her head around just in time to see Anemony launch a deadly ice spell, and she braced herself against the impact. Xellos saw immediately what was happening, and when Lina looked up again he was standing in front of her, arms spread wide, the spell bouncing harmlessly away. Anemony howled in wordless rage and launched a spell directly at Xellos, who merely grabbed Lina's wrist and teleported to a few meters away.

  
Now, now, he said with a shake of his head. It isn't polite to try to kill someone I'm trying to have a conversation with. Please, if you attack me you'll force me to intervene.

  
She screamed again and disappeared, rematerializing with an arm around Lina's neck. Lina gasped and struggled in the Monster's grip as Anemony's white eyes glared at Xellos hatefully. He felt sweat begin to bead at his hairline as Lina thrashed, her delicate face beginning to turn slightly purple. Still, there was nothing he could do, and the closest thing he had ever felt to panic gripped him. Lina was his favorite toy, and he would hate for someone like Anemony to break her.

  
Xellos, this isn't your fight, Orkalym said, immediately coming over to him, apparently forgetting about the girl and the chimera.

  
I'm afraid Anemony launched an attack at me. I'm fear I can't stay completely uninvolved now.

  
We just have our orders to kill this girl. We'll do that and exterminate her friends, then get out of here.

  
Xellos sighed. I know those are your orders, he said softly. But you really are going to ruin my fun.

  
What's your obsession with this mortal woman, anyway? Orkalym said, gesturing towards Lina, who was on the verge of losing consciousness. A scowl marred her features, and Xellos could tell that she had something up her sleeve.

  
Xellos smiled at Orkalym and raised his finger to his lips. That's a secret, he murmured, and raised his staff. A wind came out of nowhere, strong enough that it distracted Anemony for a split second, allowing Lina to work just a bit free. 

Ragna Blade, Lina gasped, and the blade of sparking black energy appeared in her hands. She roared and turned in on Anemony, the dark sword slicing into the Monster's flowing sea-blue robes. Anemony howled and took a few steps back, her white hair beginning to crackle. A tear appeared in her side, black astral energy leaking out of her side, and then Xellos felt energy shift from Orkalym to the priestess.

  
They're sharing energy, Miss Lina, Xellos said calmly, dispassionately watching Lina collapse to the ground. She coughed, a bit of blood staining her lips. Of course she was weakened; she had already sapped much of her strength casting smaller spells, and the Ragna Blade took quite a toll on the body. I'm afraid you're not going to win.

  
Don't listen to him, a voice said from behind them, and Gourry staggered into the clearing. You have to win, Lina.

  
Lina called, reaching a hand out to him. 

  
I'm sorry, Gourry choked. I can't protect you from them. Not without my sword.

  
Lina screamed again, her voice breaking down into a fit of coughing. Gourry smiled at her and collapsed in a heap.

  
The other two are out as well, Xellos said, gesturing to where Amelia was still hunched over Zelgadis. It looks as if you are out of options.

  
Lina choked on her own blood and stood shakily, weaving to where Xellos stood. Anemony fired off another attack, but Xellos raised a hand and deflected it, curious as to what Lina would say. She wrapped her hands in the collar of his cloak and held herself up, blinking up into his face. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, reaching up and wiping some of the blood off of the corner of her mouth with his glove. 

he asked softly.

  
You're a Monster. I'm sure you know a spell to defeat them, she whispered.

  
Of course. Just use the Giga Slave. That will kill them for sure.

  
You know I can't do that.

  
Well, I certainly can't help you. I was given express orders not to assist you or your friends. I have already played out my part in all of this, he explained to her gently, running his hand over the tangled lengths of her fiery hair.

  
Help me, Xellos, she growled, tightening her grip on his clothes. It wouldn't be fun, otherwise.

  
He sighed and pursed his lips, shaking his head. Well, it HAS been awfully dull. But I can't kill them unless it directly conflicts with my mistress' plans.

  
Lina spat. Don't help me. Just cut whatever it is they're using to share energy. Then, if I still lose, I just lose. That way you're not helping them or me, you're just making the playing field more level. Who knows what will happen then?

  
He frowned slightly, considering. It certainly would make this boring fight more interesting. He was definitely disappointed that all the mortals had fallen so easily. He deflected a few more attacks from Orkalym and Anemony as he considered, wrapping an arm around Lina's waist as he did so. She leaned against him, closing her eyes, and he felt how drained she was. Certainly she couldn't do much damage even if he did break the bond between the general and the priest, so it wouldn't really be helping her, would it? It would make things more interesting. . .as it was, she didn't have a chance. However, he really would hate to lose his favorite plaything. . .Very well, he said with a sigh.

  
She grabbed him tightly about the waist, letting him support her, and leaned her head against his chest. He raised his staff and began to chant the spell to break the astral bond that tied Orkalym and Anemony together, slowly spinning the casting to enclose their astral energies for a moment. Suddenly Lina pushed away from him violently, and her motion was so abrupt that he was momentarily surprised and he paused in his casting. Then he heard her voice wind around his and felt the energy of his spell sucked away from him, and suddenly the casting of his spell was in her hands, and Xellos felt cold fear race through him. She couldn't have worked inside his casting, it was impossible. She was only a mere human, there was no conceivable way that she could have stolen his spell and turned it to her purposes. He felt the blood leave his face as the wind around Lina began to rise, her hair billowing behind her like a banner, and he realized that this had been her intent all along. So, the trickster priest had himself been tricked. Quickly he threw up an astral barrier around the clearing, hoping that his mistake would not be discovered by his superiors. He did not want to think about what would happen if he was found out.

  
Then Lina broke his hold upon the spell completely and shaped it into something he wasn't sure he had ever seen before. Anemony screamed and collapsed to the ground, writhing. Damn you, Xellos! Orkalym screeched, clutching at the air as he fell to his knees, eyes bulging.

  
Lina, what are you doing? Xellos shouted, frantically trying to cast a counterspell. This can't be happening!

  
Both general and priest were writhing on the ground, shrieking in agony, and a quick once-over revealed that somehow Lina was using his spell to break their astral forms into smaller and smaller pieces. Horror stole over him and he stared at Lina, who smiled and activated the talismans she wore, the talismans he had sold to her years ago. Sword of the cold, dark void, she began, murmuring the spell under her breath, and Xellos took a step back. This could not be happening to him, there was no way that this was actually taking place. If anyone ever found out about his error, there would be nothing in the universe that could save him.

  
Ragna Blade! Lina screamed, the blade once again forming in her hand. She raised it above her head and brought it down on the squirming bodies of the other two Monsters, and sparks flew as energy was released, the final anguish of the general and the priestess ringing throughout the forest as they bellowed their last.

  
Miss Lina, what have you done? Xellos breathed as he stared in abject terror at what she had accomplished.

  
I won, Xellos, she said with a weak chuckle, collapsing onto the forest floor. I'm sorry I had to trick you.

  
Not nearly as sorry as I am, he replied, a war between the need to flee and the urge to see if she would live raging in his chest. You have no idea what sort of trouble I'm going to be in.

  
Knowing you, you'll find a way out of it, she murmured, her eyelids fluttering shut.

  
Are you going to die? he asked suddenly, kneeling next to her.

  
she coughed, closing her eyes completely.

  
he said softly, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

  
Miss Lina? Amelia said from across the clearing.

  
Xellos stood and looked over at the princess, realizing that she had managed to stabilize both herself and Zelgadis. With those two alive and well, Lina would live also. he said to Lina, and pulled himself from the physical plane.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

Several hours later, after he and Amelia had healed Lina and Gourry, they trudged back to Seyruun. The ramparts were smoking, and the walls had been breached in a few places, but otherwise the city was quiet. The bodies of beasts and trolls were everywhere, but few humans had been killed. He felt Amelia's hand grip his elbow and he looked down into her eyes. Do you think Daddy's okay? she whispered, fear evident on her face.

  
Of course, he said gently. Not even Kanzel could kill your father, remember?

  
Oh, yeah, she replied, hanging her head. Still, do you think we could hurry?

  
he answered, and turned to Lina and Gourry. We're going to go ahead and see if we can find Prince Phil. Do you mind?

  
Lina rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air. Of course not, she said. Go ahead.

  
Thank you, Miss Lina! Amelia said, and took to the air, towing him behind her. 

  
They didn't have to fly long, landing almost immediately at the main wing of the palace. Amelia barged through the multitudes of guards until they entered her father's study. Behind the desk sat Philionel, dirty but very much alive. he cried, rising and catching her in his arms as she vaulted his desk.

  
Daddy! You're okay! she squealed in between giggles.

  
Zelgadis smiled to himself as he watched the happy reunion. If Amelia loved him even half as much as she adored her father he'd be happy. Somehow, however, he suspected she might love him even more than he thought. Prince Phil, I brought her back, safe and sound.

  
I knew you would, Phil replied with a grin. You're a very trustworthy young man.

  
Zelgadis executed a little bow. How did you manage to defeat the hordes? he asked solemnly.

  
Well, it was tight, but the soldiers of peace cannot be defeated, Phil declared. It didn't hurt that most of the lesser monsters disappeared several hours ago.

  
It must have been when Lina defeated Deep Sea Dolphin's minions, Zelgadis breathed.

  
I'm just glad we're all still here, Phil said. The details don't matter.

  
Zelgadis met Amelia's shining eyes and felt peace settle over him for the first time in what felt like ages. He couldn't believe that he had ever considered staying away from her side. Prince Phil, I'd like to ask you a question, if I may, he said quietly.

  
Amelia said, eyes wide, and she inhaled sharply, holding her breath.

  
What is it, Master Zelgadis? Phil asked.

  
Zelgadis came around the corner of the desk and knelt before the Prince, bowing his head. I would like to ask for Amelia's hand in marriage, he said, surprised by the steadiness of his voice. He was sure that it would break and quiver to match the mad pounding of his heart.

  
Prince Phil broke out into deep laughter, his whole body shaking. I was wondering if you'd ever get around to asking that question, he boomed. But her hand isn't mine to give. Amelia, do you want this man to be your husband?

  
Yes, Daddy, she breathed, and Zelgadis raised his head, smiling.

  
Then I have no problem with it at all! Phil chuckled, motioning for Zelgadis to rise. When's the wedding?

  
Whenever Amelia wants it to be, Zelgadis answered.

  
she cried.

  
Phil put a hand to his chin, closing his eyes. Three months, he said. Can you wait that long? I'm afraid this will have to be a state affair.

  
I can wait as long as it takes, Zelgadis said.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

As soon as Amelia and Zelgadis were out of sight, Gourry reached over to Lina and crushed her against his chest. I thought I was going to lose you, he whispered into her hair.

  
She closed her eyes and leaned into him, inhaling his familiar scent. I know, she murmured. I tricked Xellos, though. I think he's in big trouble.

  
That doesn't have anything to do with us, he said softly. It's just you and me again.

  
she replied, practically able to feel the love he had for her seeping from his every pore. She wondered why that thought didn't thrill her as it used to. When they had first started being lovers she had been so infatuated with him. He had been her sun and moon. Now, however, she wasn't sure that there wasn't something more to life. Was Gourry really all that there would ever be? She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts, wondering why she was even having them. Standing on tiptoe, she grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him downward, kissing him as passionately as she could muster.

  
he breathed, staring down at her with adoration.

  
She smiled up at him, but in the back of her mind she was replaying the horror she had felt from Xellos as he realized she had snatched his spell from him. She wasn't even sure how she had managed it, only that she had done it. It had worked like a charm, and it was a pity that she couldn't do such a casting again without his initial assistance. Now, however, she wasn't sure she would ever see him again, and wondered why that thought saddened her. She supposed Xellos always offered other. . .opportunities. . .and had depths to him that Gourry didn't have. Of course, the Monster didn't have Gourry's wonderful heart and loving soul, and wouldn't follow her to the ends of eternity, but was what Gourry offered her what she really wanted? She had thought so in the past, but her certainty had wavered of late, and when she broke into Xellos' concentration she realized that there were other paths to be taken. She had seen a strange side of the Monster when she had stolen his casting, seen him for what he was for the first time. That didn't mean that she understood it, but it meant that she had to try. Let's go see where Amelia and Zelgadis have gone off to, she said, squeezing Gourry's hand gently before releasing it.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Standard disclaimer, no rights of ownership, etc. etc. If you like this story, make sure to check out its sequels. There are a whole crazy mess of them now. Also view the accompanying fanart at my website, www.vejiitasei.com. 

You can view this story in its un-chaptered form at my website, also. I went back and broke it up into chapters because I was getting complaints that it was too long. Sorry if the chapter divisions seem awkward in places, or if some chapters seem too short or too long. That's what happens when you write a story without chapter divisions, and then later chop it up. 

Reviews are welcome!! 

**************************************************

She remembered the first time she ever saw him. He had scared her a little then, but now the only thing that frightened her was the prospect of being without him. As she gazed at him across the small table, however, she realized that she would never again be parted with him if she did not so choose. He gazed out the window at the setting sun, his sharp profile the most elegant thing she had ever seen. she asked softly, feeling warm as he turned a gentle gaze upon her.

  
Yes, Amelia? he answered.

  
Are you afraid?

  
Of what?

  
Not afraid, I guess, but nervous? About our future?

  
Nervous? I suppose, he replied, looking out the window again. I don't really know where to go from here. Forever is a long time, and I'm not sure that I know how to help you rule a country.

  
She beamed at him, glad that he had echoed her own fears, more or less. I feel the same way, she said. Except that I know that with you by my side, we'll get through all of it just fine.

  
He closed his eyes, and she thought that it was the first time she had ever seen him look content. It doesn't bother you that I'm not fully human? he whispered. You're not worried about the physical dimension of our marriage?

  
she replied confidently. Your heart is human, and I love you. That's all that matters now, and it's all that ever will matter.

  
He sighed and looked down at the table, then gently covered her hand with his. I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, then.

  
I guess so, she said brightly, then turned her head as she heard a knock on the door. Come in, she replied.

  
Amelia? Zel? Lina said, poking her head into the room.

  


  
Lina and Gourry came into the room, then Lina spotted Zelgadis' hand on hers. What the? she murmured.

  
Amelia couldn't contain herself any longer. Miss Lina, we're getting married! she blurted.

  
Gourry laughed and came over, scooping up Amelia in a bear hug. he cried, swinging her around. He set her down and shook Zelgadis' hand heartily.

  
Lina chuckled as well, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head. Well, it was bound to happen someday, she murmured. I'm happy for you two.

  
Yeah, you guys really belong together, Gourry agreed. It's not everyday that two best friends get married.

  
All's well that ends well, eh? Lina said.

  
Amelia looked over at Zelgadis, their eyes meeting and holding the gaze for long moments. His face softened with tenderness and a small smile graced his lips. She knew that his gaze was only for her, and would be for the rest of their lives. Everything had come full circle; the strange circumnavigation of their feelings had finally been set to rest.

  
they said in unison.


End file.
